Catch that kid :Double trouble:
by Rish-Chan
Summary: Their back! What will happen to the mews? Ryou's back and he's angry! Will deep blue gain all the mew aqua and destroy the human race? Will the aliens discover the truth behind their parents death? Kish, Pai, and Tart, fired? Who are the new aliens?
1. The real chapter one!

Ichigo, she is sitting there on her bed looking out the window with confusion and wonder flying and bouncing around in her skull. She didn't know how long she has been sitting in that one spot of her mattress but she was guessing it had been a few hours since she was falling asleep.

Sleep was soon forgotten when a thought came into her head sometime around midnight. Yesterday morning she came home to find three flowers on her porch with a note from the aliens, it said that she was no longer considered to be an enemy.

That's it…? That's just it? She's not an enemy so they….what? What did they do? Did they go home to their home planet? However, they needed mew aqua to restore their home planet right? Why would the leave to their planet if the reason they came to earth in the first place was to find there one home?

Are they living among us? Under ground maybe? On the other hand, did they go to the white house to ask the president if their species could live on earth as well? Would they do that? Or was the note nothing but a written lie they made so she would be off guard?

Ichigo's head began to hurt from both the lack of sleep and the confusion. She sighed every star was twinkling in the cloudless dark ski of 4:24 am. To get her mind off of things she decided to recap her new life.

She now works in a fast food restaurant called Cow Crap, it's not a very attractive name but still they make good money and they were the only restaurant in town looking for workers to hire. When Ichigo got the job she told Keichiro about it.

When she told him they needed another worker he volunteered to help her until another job offer opened up, since of course the other mews took all the good ones.

Lettuce now works at a local book shop as a librarian, the last time she and Lettuce talked about there new jobs over the phone Lettuce sounded like she was in a very good mood, she also said that she could never have asked for a more perfect job.

Minto does ballet now in spare time, she had gotten onto her hands and knees begging for Zakuro to let her be a model with her. Zakuro told her that she would not mind working with her but it was up to the same people who hired her to decide weather Minto can or cannot have the job.

Luckily, they like the shade of blue her hair was and that was the only reason they let her be a model. Now she takes photo shoots with Zakuro three times a week while wearing her mothers Parade (Sp?).

And Purin, well Purin has gone back to street performing but her acts have become twice as amazing as they use to be. If she had never become a mew mew there was no way she would have have been able to do those tricks.

However, thanks to all the muscle she has gained when she used to work for Ryou now she can and she is being paid by pedestrians twice as much as she used to be paid.\

With this calm recap Ichigo's mind has cooled and she can now rest peacefully, she laid her head on her pillow and drifted into a peaceful sleep…

**With the aliens on the ship.**

Kish, Pai, and Tart, are preparing for the attack in the morning. They were going to attack at dawn, though, somehow when they were in there children state they have created a friendship bond with the mew Ichigo.

They now do not want to have anything to do with them in fear that the mews might get hurt, wow there's something you never thought you would hear from people like them. Each of them has developed a…what the humans call a crush on a mew mew.

Pai wanted nothing more then to speak with the green haired one and get to know more about this human, for she was like none other. He has shown fascination in the human 'books' as they call it, humans were smart enough to record almost everything in there history and how there lifestyle came to be.

They have also made records of other species, why, he may never know, but she also has fascination in similar books he has and she _was_ a human! This is one thing he finds interesting about her for most of the humans he has seen could not care less about books no matter what they are about.

She was one of the very few who found that gaining knowledge didn't have to be painfull and fusterating like the half child half adult humans say at a human 'school.' Resent studies of the girl show that she has no other friends other then the other mews.

He has also seen a trio of human females bullying her to get what they want of her, which are what humans call 'money'. Apparently, it is very valuable on earth for the humans but the trio of females did not seem to have any so they trick the gullible mew into giving them hers.

He knows how she feels for most of his life when he was younger he experienced the same thing, but instead of other kids his age ticking him for money to use for their own pleasures, it was another family that lived on the streets because they were poor and they didn't want the money for themselves they wanted it food.

But he soon found out that they were lying because when Pai was going to hand some valuables to the man of the family, the man reached out his hand and out of his sleeve fell a rare type of stone, several others followed out of his sleeve as well.

Pai then brought his hand back to his side because he could clearly see that they family were all greedy and were pretending to look poor so they could get free money from people like him. When the man scooped up the jewels and putt them in his pocket then he _Demanded_ Pai to give him money.

When Pai refused, the man socked him in the eye. He never thought that he would meet anyone who would be just like him. The more he studied her the more interested in knowing her he became and now he just wants to be with her for an hour, half and hour, a minute, a second!

Just a little bit of time would make him happy.

Tart carried for the monkey mew, since that day in the tunnel under the stadium. He thought that those were her last moments and decided to spend them with her. Why? Because she was strange, most humans were not like her.

Most of the humans find life boring and horrible, some people even take there own lives away. Pathetic, if the humans lived in our time before the mountain erupted then they would learn just how important life really was. This Purin girl saw most out of life, even with her parents dead, she still has a smile on her face.

His parents are dead do you see him smiling? No of course not. When Deep blue told him that his parents were no longer in this world, nothing really mattered then he thought he might as well do anything very dangerous because life really did not matter any more.

As he grew he learned that there is always something to live for, every one has a dream, that dream is what all humans have to live for. He never knew that there were any humans like her, kind, that's the word.

She was probably the very first to treat him as a friend other then his brothers of course. She even gave him a name, even though he likes to be called 'taru taru' all the time or 'tar tar' he will never admit it. He's way too stubborn.

After they talked for about an hour she said that maybe someday someone would find there remains in the cave. However, little did she know he could teleport out of there any time he wanted! So why didn't he?

He felt comfort in her presence it felt like someone cared for him in years. She made him feel happy. That is why he did not teleport. Now she is what he has to live for.

When Kish first saw Ichigo he thought that she was pretty nothing more, but over time he has grown to fall in love for her, like a kid who doesn't like his Christmas gift at first but in time he and that gift cant be separated!

He has asked her to come to paradise with him, this paradise place was an entire planet not seen by any other alien of human. When Deep blue made him and his brothers search for the mew aqua he managed to keep that one planet a secret.

The other time he asked she refused again and he had to use force. Then that stupid basrd Masaya 'Came to the rescue'. He thought he could finish him of once and for all with one blow of his dragon swords…He was wounded and trapped with him a building. Perfect.

:Spoiler!:

When he fired, the shot things went in slow motion for him when he saw his kitten bolt into the building in front of his attack. He shouted her name but there was no reply when the whole thing exploded in his face.

He was thrown back by the intensity, he was stunned he could feel his heart stop beating for moments when he caught a glimpse of the building coming down in smoke. He was stunned to paralyze to move, talk, or even blink!

:Over:

That is when he realized for the first time that this probably was not just any love, many humans feel love, get married, and then they divorce soon after because their marriage did not work out. But those who's marriage does last have found their true love according to his religion.

Therefore, she must be his true love.

After they had left the note and flowers on Ichigos front porch Pai had been acting weird he has done nothing for twenty-four hours but think in his room. He was trying to piece together a puzzle of why that house had so many damages.

There was a message on the basement wall that was left by his mother, but it stops abruptly at under….underrrr a rock? Underrrrr a tree? In addition, the mudslide…why was there a mudslide when they all happened to be in one spot? At one time?

Pai realized that there was no sign of a mudslide when they arrived, there had been a sign of a recent mudslide but that must have been years ago.

Pai knew that something was out of place. He glanced at the large creature in the corner, its drool was coming out of its pitch black gums like a miniature waterfall. The creature used to look cute but now it looks like it will rip your hand of if you try to pet it. Scary.

Kish Pai and Tart recharged their teleporting and flying chips and prepared a first aid as to if anyone was hurt. They could see the sun rising on earths Japan. They were going to attack soon.

Tart tried to pick up the cage but the dang thing bit him!

Solution? They each used a pair of tongs to pick up the cage and carry it and teleport both them and the creature to earth.

A/n: I know I know, that first chapter was really boring but I wanted to give you the heads up on what was going on here. Thank you all so much for wishing my mom a happy birthday I realized I forgot to thank you guys! I hope now is not too late! That darn typhoon/Tornado thing has knocked down several large branches and making them fall on our car! One left a large dent! GRRR. Oh well I hope it passes soon! hold on...holy crap! It just knocked over our shed!


	2. Alien Abduction

"Hello welcome to Cow crap may I take your order?" Ichigo said lazily. She has only been up for five hours and yet she wants to sleep more then anything else.

"Yeah, whatever I will take a number one with the number five oh wait cancel that! A number three with a nine on the side with only half of one can you do that?" A guy asked.

"I don't know sir but we will see what we can do."

"You will _see_ what you can do? HMP! You are lucky if I ever come back!" the man said then he stomped out the door. 

'_I wish you never come back.'_ Ichigo thought. She is very grumpy today because she had to wake up three hours earlier then she had to when she worked at café mew mew. Ichigo closed her eyes and sighed while she waited for the next order.

However, it never came. She opened her eyes to see that there was no longer a line. Not knowing what to do now she looked around for something to pass the time. Keichiro was working the drive through and some Australian woman was cooking.

It seems that she was the only one who didn't have anything to do. She sighed and leaned on the counter. She felt something cold and slimy on her hand she jumped up in surprise thinking she might have squished a bug or something.

She did not see any bug, the only thing she saw was a white handprint on a tan surface, which was the counter. _'That's discussing!' _ When she first saw the tan goop on the counter, she paid no attention to it, she thought it was painted that color.

Sighing again, she cursed herself forever wanting this horrible job. This was her first day and all ready she hates every little thing about it. The customers could not be ruder the smell could not be fouler, and her boss could not be meaner! She came to work a little late today and he blew up in her face!

She has tried to help the Australian women cook in her spare time and she almost set the kitchen on fire! The women yelled at her in a foreign language. She said she was sorry repeatedly again and walked back over to the register.

Her thoughts went to the aliens, did they really leave Earth? Ichigo thought of Kish leaving the earth and it made her chest tight with fear and sorrow, which was weir because the only other time she had felt this way was when she found out Masaya was leaving her without warning.

Thinking about the last time she talked with him on the phone she noticed that she didn't really care about it anymore. Every other time she thought of the moment he told her he was leaving, the sadness in her heart came back ever time.

However, this time she could not careless, it is almost like she never knew him at all. That's how much she didn't care for him, but when she thought of Kish leaving…she felt that pain…he might be leaving like Masaya did, he maybe leaving…her.

'_NO! I am not supposed to like Kish! I love Aoyoma-kun!'_ She thought. When she said 'Aoyoma-kun' she did not feel any love for that name, every other time she thought of the name she blushed and her chest became tight. Not anymore…

However when she thought of the word 'Kishu'. Unconsciously and unknowingly, she blushed like there was no tomorrow and she felt her chest get tight. _'I-I do not believe this! Could I really be falling in love with Kishu?'_ Ichigo thought unbelievingly.

She almost jumped out of her skin as she was brought back into reality by a hand on her shoulder. She looked at it and looked up to see whom it was connected to. It was Keichiro. She raised an eyebrow in confusion, he smiled then pointed to her left.

She turned and paled when she saw a line of angry people yelling at her for not taking their order sooner. Then she felt thumping on the ground like an Earthquake, or a chimera anima stomping on the floor.

No, it was worse then a Chimera anima! She turned around and was instantly paralyzed to see her boss, he looked like he was going to explode with anger!

**With lettuce**

Lettuce could not be happier then she is right now. She loves her new job! In addition, she is perfect for it. At her old job people use to just stare at her whenever she broke a plate, she's always nervous and embarrassed when people do that. In addition, that's what makes her break more plates!

Then Ryou would get mad and tell her too stop being such a cluts, but she's not! It's just sometimes she forgets she is so caught up with everything around her that she forgets she is holding something… Well all that is behind her now.

Lettuce started skipping slightly as she walked, her arms filled with returned books. Everything was so quiet! Just the way she liked it…Lettuce does not like loud obnoxious places, like when you are in a crowd, or when her aunt stays for dinner and chokes on pudding for the millionth time.

Lettuce feels most comfortable being in a silent and peaceful place. Like this library! This is her first day and yet she feels like she belongs here, or like she has been here forever! Lettuce stopped skipping when she turned a corner only to retreat like a mouse in a kitchen that just saw a lady with a rat trap.

She had accidentally stumbled upon a couple kissing, this was a surprise for her because she has never seen this is real life before, of course she had heard of it before from her three best friends she used to hang out with all the time.

They said they do this 'kissing' with their boyfriends, being the naiv one she asked what a kiss was and they all laughed at her…it was embarrassing, when they were done laughing they described it as what she is seeing now.

What's so wonderful about that?! Its looks awful! Still there must be something enjoyable about it because she has heard several people talk about these days. She then realized that they may not realize she is there.

Lettuce decided to give them some privacy, so she walked the other direction. She has never had a boyfriend, she would like to but she just hasn't found that one special person yet. She thought she did long ago but her heart was shattered into pieces when she saw him ask another person to marry him.

She did feel sad but it didn't really matter now, maybe someday something like that will happen to _her_, but it hasn't…not yet. She has read of romances in books, but she has not really experienced it. Infact she does not really hang around anybody anymore.

Her mother and father used to play with her all the time when she was a kid, but one day when she was eight, her mother said they needed to have a talk. She remembers it like it was only yesterday, because it is one of the few things that stick out of her mind.

Her mother told her that she was old enough to understand that life isn't easy and that someday she is going to leave the house. Her mother and father always wanted what's best for her. However, was it really the best to tell her that she no longer needs to be around her parents?

Ever since that they they hardly ever talk to her. When her father comes home everyday she greets him and asks if anything happy happened that day. His reply is that she should not talk to him like that because it is far too childish and that she should move on with life.

She remembers that one day on her mothers birthday she gave her mother a gift, she scribbled on white paper with crayons and made it like she always did when she was younger, it has become somewhat of a tradition.

Her mother would not except the gift because if the wrapping paper. She said that if lettuce tried to give it to her again she will not hesitate to smash it with a hammer without opening it. Lettuce was going to cry at her mother's actions, Lettuce felt horrible, she wanted her mother back.

When her mother saw she smacked her hard. She told her in life she was going to have to stay strong if she wanted to last in life, she said that if you wanted to be successful then you should not feel happy, why? Because that's what life was like.

Lettuce stopped crying in fear her mother might hit her again, but she was crying on the inside. Her mother felt pity and told her that she would except the gift is she rewrapped it with _real_ 'adult' rapping paper, that's what is for after all.

They hardly ever talk anymore, when she moved into this town and started high school she met the three girls she used to hang out with, for once in years she felt accepted. Soon though she was not happy anymore, she figured out that they didn't care for her as a friend they just like her for her wealth.

Then she met Ichigo and the rest of the mew mews, now they were her true friends, but ever since she got this new job she had a feeling that they were not going to talk as much as they used to anymore.

Well, she does not know what life is going to throw at her but she will be ready.

**With Purin**

"IM HOME NA NO DA!" Purin said kicking the front door open, she had bought some groceries earlier that day and now she does not have a hand to open the door. Before she could blink, she was unable to walk as soon as she took one step into the house.

Both of her legs felt like they were glued to the floor, she looked down to see what was going on and found her four brothers, two on each leg.

_A/n: I don't know if she has four or five! Therefore, I'm guessing four._

She looked ahead and saw her little sister with her arms strait in the air.

"Sorry sis but I cant pick you up! Na no da. My hands are full!" Purin said, she looked down again.

"Can you four help me with these na no da? They are heavy!" Purin said, then they let her legs free and filled their arms with the groceries. It went so fast Purin shut her eyes because of the wind, and when she opened them, her arms were still in the same position and the boys were gone.

"Big sis? How were you able to buy the food?" Purin's sister asked.

"I used the money I got yesterday! Na no da!" Purin said happily as she and her little sister followed her little brothers into the kitchen where they were unloading stuff from the paper bags and into the refrigerator.

Purin and her little sister soon helped them unload, but then Purin's hair on the back of her neck went up with a tingle and an uneasy feeling washed on her. She called the eldest of her little brothers over.

"Little brother do you know what to do when there is a fire na no da?" Purin asked.

A/n: the reason why she said 'little brother' instead of his name is because I don't know his name, or any of her siblings names for a matter of fact. Don't hurt me!

"That's simple! You just crawl to the nearest exist." He said

"But what if you're trapped in a room. Na no da?" She asked

"Throw something heavy at a window and climb out." He said

"What if a bugler broke in? Na no da?" She asked.

"Lock yourself in a nearby room with a phone and call '911'." He said.

"Good Job! Na no da! I feel allot better! Oh! However, what will you do when I don't return home on time? Na no da?" Purin asked.

"Then I am in charge till you return home." He said.

"I am so proud of you na no da!!!" Purin said happily, she scooped him up and almost squeezed the life out of him, he did the same. When Purin looked back at her other brothers and sister they were finished with the groceries.

"Thank you all so much Na no da! I have to go now but I should be home by 5:00 Na no da!" She said walking to the door. While waving goodbye, they all said there goodbyes to each other as Purin walked out the door with a bag of performing equipment over her shoulder.

She was now headed to the perfect place to perform, the park of course.

Little did she know that a pair of golden eyes were watching her…the person flew down behind her trying to be as silent as air itself to not let her know of his presence, holding a cage with a Pai of tongs that held a foul looking creature.

The creature was looking at her with its glowing eyes as she walked, it remembered her from long ago, but the memory was faded. Its un natural instinct kicked in and it felt as thought a little man in its head was telling it to strike, and of course that is what it did.

The creature fired a beam of light at the girl from behind it hit her back, she dropped what she was holding and screamed in surprised, she dropped to her knees as she grew smaller.

**With Tart**.

Pai, floating in a four dimensional area was waiting for Tart to appear from his mission so he can begin his. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw the air ripple in an unnatural way, this told him his mission would appear soon.

He turned to see Tart appear with a yellow-headed human child in one hand and the creature in another. Pai held his hand out for the creature and Tart handed the cage to him.

"I see the mission was successful?" Pai said.

"Yeah, I think your mission is going to end otherwise though." Tart teased.

"Is she dead?" Pai asked poking the human.

"I hope not, I think she is just unconscious, like we were when we were zapped." Tart said. With that Pai teleported to earth in search of the green mew.

**With Lettuce.**

"Here are some more books that need to be put back in their places." A woman said handing a few books to Lettuce, Lettuce sighed and got up from her seat as she took the books.

"Lets see…what have we got here?...A phone book? Who would want to read a phone book?" Lettuce whispered to herself. She could tell already that she was going to be walking for a while because the phone book section was in the far back.

Nobody ever goes back there anymore because nobody ever needs to rent a phonebook or they don't want to read a phonebook, so she guessed it to be basically desolate back there. After a few minutes of walking, she searched the area for a ladder.

Soon later, she had a ladder, She walked to the section and placed it where she wanted it, she moved it slightly a couple of times to steady it a little then she put the Phonebook under her arm and began to climb.

When she was half way up she looked down accidentally and felt woozy, she was one of those people who were easily sickened by heights. Trying to ignore how high she was she looked up and concentrated on only where the book was supposed to go.

She saw a gap in-between two books that looked to be the right size for the one under her arm. She climbed higher, when she was at the top of the ladder she was still too high to reach so she went higher.

There was no more ladder for her to hold on to so she reached as far as she could, now she had a death grip on the top of the book case. She reached right arm as far as she could she was just barely able to slip the book into the gap.

She sighed with relief she can now get off of this thing! She tried not to look down as she let go of the bookcase, leaned down and grabbed onto the top of the latter. She then let out a breath she had forgot she had been holding.

With great courage, she walked down the ladder slowly to make sure she doesn't slip or miss a step. But when she was half way down she must have leaned back to far because the ladder came off of the bookshelf.

She felt herself falling backwards she closed her eyes fearful of what was to happen next but what she expected never happened because she felt someone grabber her from behind, she was lifted of the ladder and now she was in the air.

Another librarian was nearby placing a bunch of books of a cart she was rolling and onto shelves, nothing exciting had happened for her that day that is until she heard a woman scream nearby. She jumped out of her skin, abandoned the cart, and ran over to see what had happened and why a woman screamed.

As she was jogging in the direction she heard the scream she saw a bright light, it had come in a flash and left just as fast. She turned a corner too almost have a ladder fall on her, but she jumped out of the way just in time.

She looked around hopping to find who made that scream, all she found was a pile of books on the ground and nothing more. Coming to a conclusion that someone has been kidnapped she jogged to the front desk to call the police.

**With Ichigo:**

Ichigo yelped as a huge pile of fries fell of the shelf and into the trash. She hates this job even more now, when she dozed off and kept the line waiting, her boss almost fired her but she somehow managed to convince him that she could be better at cooking instead of taking orders.

Now here she was, in the kitchen cooking as a newborn would. Then an order came on the screen, three pazones. PAZONES? Do we even sell those?! Ichigo sighed loudly and leaned on the counter again, thankfully brown really was its really color. Or was it…?

She groaned. All she can do now is hope for a new job opportunity to open up. Then someone caught her off guard, she screamed as she felt someone grabbed both her wrists from behind and crossed them on her torso like she was holding something to her face

Hearing the scream Keichiro slammed the door open to see the green alien hold Ichigo unwillingly and kick a cage that had some sort of a badger in it. Thinking quickly Keichiro ran out of the kitchen and set off the fire alarm.

Everyone screamed and started to run but then they got smart and noticed that there wasn't any smoke, smell, or light coming from the kitchen that indicated a fire. Then much to Keichiro's surprise a bright light came from the kitchen and a scream followed.

That convinced everyone to leave, it reminded Keichiro of a cattle drive, hence the name 'Cow crap'. Seeing every one was gone he ran into the kitchen to help Ichigo in anyway he could but she wasn't there anymore, neither was Kish or the badger.

He stood in that position, confused, and then the sprinklers came on.

A/n: Well that's it for this chapter! Sorry it took a while, I am planning to update every Friday from now on, but I wont be able to update next Friday because I need a week to plan and create outlines for future chapters.

**Ideas are very VERY much welcome! I need allot of help to give this fic a head start so if there is anything you would like to see happen later on in the story please either send me a PM or Review, either one is fine. Even if it is just some random thought it would help greatly if you told me. Anything would help! In addition, just like the first fic I need to think of a few activities the aliens and mews could do together, so if you have anything in mind, please do let me know. Thanks for reading! PS I didn't thoroughly check for any spelling mistakes because I am in a hurry. Please ignore stupid mistakes.**

Review please!!!


	3. Discovery

**In a weird dimension:**

"Was your mission successful?" Pai asked Kish who had one hand behind his back.

"Well I got good news and Bad news…" Kish said.

"What is it?" Tart asked.

"Don't tell me something went wrong…" Pai sighed.

"Nope! Everything went fine! See?" Kish said showing them what he had behind his back been a small child with cat ears and tail.

"Are they supposed to have the animal body parts?" Pai asked.

"I don't think so, wait they? You mean the other twerps have animal body parts as well?" Kish asked.

"Yes, very odd." Pai said.

"Then why do they!?" Tart asked

"Im guessing the potion used to transform them must have reacted to the animal genes." Pai said.

"How come when we were shrimps we didn't have any animal body parts?" Tart asked.

"Because we don't have any animal genes…idiot." Pai sighed, he whispered the last part under his breath.

"Well that's three down two to go! Where's the mutant at?" Tart asked scanning the room.

"That's…the bad part." Kish said.

"What happened?!" Pai asked a little aggravated.

"Well after I transformed the mew into a kid, the weird thing just sort of, well I don't know how to explain it…"

"Did it blow up?!" Tart asked astonished.

"Eww, no." Kish said disgusted.

"Then what?" tart asked.

"It turned back to normal then fell over." Kish said. He raised his left hand into the air away from him and his brothers and made the air swivel and bounce, then the cage appeared.

It no longer held the fierce looking badger, instead it had a sleepy looking ferret in the corner curled up in a ball.

"What happened to it?" Tart asked.

"I don't know. I looked over at it while transporting and it was like this." Kish said.

"I guess that makes sense then." Pai said, they both looked at him with weird facial expressions.

"It was only able to transform three of us, and it is only able to transform three mews so I guess threes the limit." Pai said.

"Soooo what do we do with them now?" Kish asked.

"Good question, Deep blue never told us what to do with them after we zapped them." Tart said.

"Yes but he did tell us to repeat the last mission." Pai said.

"I know that! But what does it have to do with anything?!" Tart bellowed.

"Our last mission was to Transform and destroy…" Pai said, after those words left his mouth silence filled the air, Kish looked sadly at the child in his arms. Pai and Tart didn't look so happy either.

"Maybe there is another way!" Kish said frantically, he didn't want to hurt his kitten.

"Yes but how can we convince him to not kill them?" Tart asked.

"I think I have a solution." Pai said.

**In the meeting room…**

"WHAT?! How dare you disobey my orders!" Deep blue screamed, the three aliens got down on their knees before the figure of their master in the giant blue orb.

"But sir we are not disobeying you, my brothers and I have formed an idea of using the weakling humans as a key to your victory." Pai said.

"How so Pai?" Deep blue asked with a hint of anger and impatience in his voice.

"We can gather information from the naive human young." Pai said. Deep blue was silent for minutes before he spoke again.

"How so?" Deep blue ask.

"Deep blue sama, if we let the pathetic human children live for a matter of days then we may be able to get them to tell us critical information about their battle plans sir." Pai explained.

"Pai you do know that I can see what they are up to any time I want, I can see what you can't because I am your ruler. Do not underestimate me!"

"I am not sir, I am just saying what if they know that you are? What if they somehow know what you are doing and are pretending to do something different then they really are to try and throw you off track?" Pai said. Another silence filled the humid air, it was broken by the sound of fingers hitting a hard surface like a wave in a millipedes legs.

"…Very well then…I will give you a small amount of time and you will get them to spill about their plans for battle, if not then I will take things into my own hands." Deep blue said.

"Pai? Let me ask you one last question." Deep blue said.

"Yes master?"

"Do you wish to rid of the mews?" Deep blue ask.

"Yes sir! They are our enemy!" Pai grunted his words to make it sound as though he hated to hear the word 'mew'.

"Really? Because if I do recall you told me that the Ichigo girl wasn't your enemy." Deep blue said.

"When was that?" Pai asked.

"The day before yesterday of course you told me that she and her friends were no longer the enemy! You said they were your friends."

"Ah yes I did say that I said that according to the rules of our kind they were our friends but you know best Deep Blue sama, you know what is best for us and you were right. I looked into the book of our kind and there was no such thing as a rule of other species becoming our friends and not foes." Pai said trying to make it sound convincing and not to anger the powerful alien.

"Yes I was right, and you know your place, you and your brothers Pai. So be it, starting now you have a short while so make the best of it." With those final words from Deep blue, he faded into the indigo sphere. The sphere whirled to a stop and turned black.

"Good thinking Pai." Kish said standing and giving a pat on his back.

"Thank you he caught me by surprise by the last question."

"Man from now on you can talk to Deep blue and I will be in the other room!" Tart said jokingly.

"Me too!" Kish joked.

"You fools." Pai slightly smiled.

"So where is my Koneko chan?" Kish asked.

"She's in the library along with the other shrimps…are you really in love with that fur ball Kish?" Tart asked.

"Of course! I love her just as much as you like the monkey!" Kish claimed.

"HEY I DO NOT!" Tart hollered.

"Then why are you blushing? Kish asked pointing to his cheeks.

"Yes Tart you are as the humans say 'redder then a tomato." Pai said looking un amused but on the inside, he was laughing his head off.

"So are we really going to try and make them tell us information?" Tart asked trying to take the focus off of his face.

"Of course not." Pai said.

"Then what are we going say to deep blue?" Kish said with a hint of panic in his voice.

"We are just going to make something up every time he asks that's all. Besides they can't tell us anything because they are too young to remember anything about the mews."

"Why is that?" Kish asked.

"Do you think they were really mews when they were three or younger?" Pai asked.

"Umm…well I doubt that." Tart said.

"You should because they weren't. When we arrived on the planet to destroy the human race they weren't mews until they discovered our presence on the planet." Pai said.

"Ah, good point." Kish said.

"Well I'm going to see my Koneko chan!" Kish said flying to the library.

"Hey wait for me!" Tart said flying after Kish, Pai followed them both to the library.

**In a different spooky dimension**

"_So are_ _we really going to try and make them tell us information?"_ Tart asked as deep blue listened to their conversation with his jelly thing.

"_Of course not."_ Pai said.

"_Then what are we going say to deep blue?"_ Kish said with a hint of panic in his voice.

"_We are just going to make something up every time he asks that's all. Besides they can't tell us anything because they are too young to remember anything about the mews."_ Pai said. Dee blue stuck a fingernail into the jelly and twisted his finger once to the right.

"I knew it…" Deep blue said anger in his voice.

He snapped his fingers with both hands then formed them into fists and pulled them to his sides, the air in front of him formed a rectangle and a shape of something that resembled a TV screen but was made out of the same material as the jelly sphere was pulled out of what seemed to be nowhere.

Deep blue poked all four corners with his right index finger. Then in a matter of seconds it glowed a mixture of yellow and white.

"_Deep blue Sama, why are you summoning us at a time like this?" _A female voice rang from the rectangle. Little ripples appeared on several parts of the rectangle as the woman spoke like when you touch water that has been untouched for quite some time.

"Your first mission has come girl! Can you be here on earth by tomorrow morning?" Deep blue asked.

"_Indeed Sir."_ The female voice said.

"Good. I expect to see you tomorrow." Deep blue said he was going to put the rectangle thing away.

"_Wait sir! What is the mission you are assigning us with?"_

"You will know when you get here girl." Deep blue said.

"_Yes sir."_ The female voice said, then the rectangle stopped glowing and deep blue thrust both of his fists forward and sent it back into the air in front of him.

**With Keichiro.**

"Beautiful Darling, Beautiful!! Ok now Mint turn you face to the other side and pout!...no sweetie that's not a pout that is more of a mysterious and angry look. And for god sakes Zakuro tuck your foot under that gown before I stomp on it! Thank you! Mint what did I tell you about the pout!? O.k. now you look like you are about to kill someone. There that's more like it! Zakuro if you do not Get that gown over your foot in about three seconds then I am going to smash it with whatever is within my reach! Good now keep those feet hidden Darling! Smile for the camera!" A skinny guy with a girly voice and huge glasses called trying to get the models in the perfect positions for the next fashion magazine issue.

Every thing seemed to be going fine until the doors in the far back swung open. Every one in the room turned to see a man in a fast food uniform standing in the door way and panting heavily.

"Can I help you sir?" The skinny man said hardly believing what he is seeing so he took his sunglasses off finally.

"Sorry for the intrusion madam…" Keichiro started.

"Who are you calling Madam?" The skinny guy asked. The room was silent.

"I'm sorry I have a cold." Keichiro said.

A/n: Aaah, good old Monty python!

"I need to speak with Mint and Zakuro." Keichiro said.

"Fiiiiine but do hurry." The skinny guy sighed. With that Zakuro and Mint lifted their dresses, walked down the small set of stairs on the side of the stage, and jogged to where Keichiro was standing. When they reached him, they walked into the hall and Keichiro shut the door behind them.

"What's the big idea? Why did you just barge in like that?!" Mint said.

"It was very rude of you." Zakuro said.

"Yes I know I'm sorry but something terrible has happened to Ichigo, Lettuce and Purin!"

"What?!" Mint shouted under her breath.

"What happened?" Zakuro asked with an emotional expression.

"This morning I saw Kish kidnap Ichigo, but it was weird there was a bright light of some sort and then they were gone!" Keichiro said slightly going crazy.

"Keichiro calm down I think I know what happened to her." Zakuro said.

"You do?" Keichiro asked surprised.

"You do?" Mint asked also surprised.

"Yes I do, remember a few days ago in the jewelry shop?" Zakuro asked.

"Yeah, so? Mint asked.

"Think, what happened before the aliens turned into kids?" Zakuro said.

"Uuum they tried to turn us into kids?" Mint asked.

"Yes, but what else?" Zakuro said.

"It backfired on them?" Keichiro asked.

"Getting closer." Zakuro said.

"They started to glow and they turned into kids?" Mint asked.

"That's right." Zakuro said.

"So you're saying that light I saw might have been the glow you were talking about?" Keichiro asked.

"And you think the aliens are kids again?" Mint asked.

"Not the aliens, Ichigo might be a kid this time!" Zakuro said.

"Then we better hurry then." Keichiro said

"Keichiro? Do the others know about this?" Mint asked.

"I tried to contact Lettuce but when I called a lady said they haven't seen her since earlier that morning and I could hear a women crying in the background." Keichiro said.

"Do you think the aliens did this?" Zakuro asked.

"Im not sure it could be but I don't know yet." Keichiro said.

"What about Purin?" Mint asked.

"While I was running here I passed by the park and as I was running I noticed there wasn't a crowd today." Keichiro said.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Zakuro asked, crossing her arms.

"When there is a crowd they are usually looking at Purin's performances."

"So Purin wasn't there today?" Mint asked.

"That's right." Mint said.

"And that's weird she hardly never shows up." Zakuro mentioned.

"Exactly." Keichro said.

"Was she taken too?!" Mint asked.

"I think so." Keichiro said sadly.

"But why? And why haven't they showed up to try and take us yet?" Zakuro thought aloud.

"I don't know but I do know one thing and that is that something strange is going on here." Keichro said.

"Should we tell Ryou?" Mint suggested.

"Not now, maybe latter would be a better time for him to know about this." Keichro said.

"So what do we do now?" Mint asked.

A/n: I know I said I wasn't going to update today! However, I COULDN'T RESIST! My head was so full of ideas and I have not typed in a while so I decided to whip this up at the last minute after all today is Friday! Things have been so busy lately!!! Three birthdays have happened this week and tomorrow another one is coming up. Sigh I have completed so much planning this week so the future chapters should be a breeze! Thanks for reading!

REVIEW PLEASE:)


	4. The rescue plan

Mint and Zakuro were able to get a day off after Keichiro met them at the studio and told them the news of the others mysterious disappearances. However, you can't imagine how the skinny guy/girl person blew his lid with the news. So for the rest of that day they finished the photo shoot.

They got the _next_ day off. That day they were supposed to meet Keichiro at his house which had an under ground lab he has kept a secret for over ten years. It is where he could do some of his own experiments in with out Ryou knowing.

Speaking of Ryou he supposedly doesn't know about the mews disappearance yet, Mint, Zakuro, and Keichiro decided to not tell him for the time being but if there comes a time they need to let him know everything that is happening, then they will tell him.

**With Mint and Zakuro:**

:THUMP: THUMP: THUMP: "Keichiro are you there?!" Mint called. She had knocked on his front door several times but he has not answered it in quite a while.

"Maybe we have come at the wrong time?" Zakuro suggested.

"PSST!" A noise seemed to come out of nowhere both Mint and Zakuro looked around to see where the noise had originated from but had seen no sign of life except the trees and plants nearby.

"Over here!" A voice said. They both turned their heads to the right at the location in which they were sure they heard the voice come from, they did not see anyone standing where they thought they heard a man call them.

"_Down_ here." The voice said again they looked down and saw Keichiro's upper half sticking out of two doors they had missed when they first arrived because they are covered in dirt and leaves.

"Keichiro? What are you doing in there?" Mint asked as she approached him.

"Come here I want to show you something!" He said waving his hand in a 'come here' sort of motion. Then she slipped into the hole.

"Eww, do I have to touch that?!" Mint complained while pointing to the ground.

"What, dirt?" Zakuro asked plainly.

Mint cringed at the sound of the word 'dirt' and nodded like a child who thinks there is a monster under his bed. Zakuro rolled her eyes and jumped into the whole.

"Zakuro!" Mint called in horror as she leaned over the hole to see nothing but a dark ditch with no sign of her precious role model.

"Z-Zakuro?" Mint stuttered/called.

"Don't worry Mint, I'm Ok just jump you will be alright!" Zakuro called up.

"But I'm wearing a skirt!!" Mint spat.

"So what are you wearing shorts underneath?" Keichiro asked from the hole in the ground that seemed to go strait to china.

A/n: Or in this case America. 

"Yes…" Mint said hesitantly.

"Then jump!" Keichiro called. Mint stood for a while thinking about if weather she should jump of go home and take a long bath.

Just the thought of getting dirty made her want to throw up, and the thought of throwing up made her want to shower for three days. She shook her head and started to walk away.

"What's taking so long?!" Zakuro asked, Mint could tell that she was becoming aggravated. Mint whirled around and looked down into the pit.

"…….I am not going to like this!..." Mint said then she closed her eyes and jumped into the hole. Mint screamed as she was falling down some sort of a slide, she closed her eyes so she didn't know what was happening to her.

Then she felt nothing under her, this made her eyes pop open again, she was blinded by the brightness of a room so she didn't know that she was falling onto a mattress, she knew she was falling just not onto something fluffy.

When she felt she was no longer moving she opened her eyes once again to see a hand in front of her. She reached up and took the hand, it pulled her as she tried to stand on her feet. When her eyes were adjusted to the light she took a good look at her surroundings.

It seemed to be some sort of laboratory. There were no windows or air vents, the only thing that kept the room lit was a single light bulb in the middle of the ceiling with a string hanging from it.

"Where am I?" mint asked the person who helped her up, it turned out to be Zakuro.

"This is Keichro's lab he has been keeping it a secret for quite sometime." Zakuro said.

"Really?...Hey how did you know that?" Mint asked raising one eyebrow.

"He told me the whole story while you were hesitating to finally jump in the hole and get here." Zakuro explained.

"How did you know I was hesitating?" Mint asked.

"You hate dirt." Zakuro said.

"Oh." Mint said plainly indicating that she understood.

"Soooo why have you kept this a secret Keichiro?" Mint asked turning to the left to face Keichiro.

"Because this is where I test and experiment my studies on alien life. I am afraid that if anyone knew about this then they would tell other people then it would spread to the media and the FBI would know. So basically what I am doing here is like what the people in area 51 do for a living." Keichiro explained.

"Why have did you want us to come to your house today Keichiro?" Zakuro asked.

"Because we need to rescue Ichigo, Purin and Lettuce from the aliens." Keichiro said.

"How do we do that?" Zakuro asked.

"Come with me and I will show you." Keichiro said. Keichiro walked to the other side of the room and stopped next to a door made out of wood, Mint and Zakuro followed close behind.

"Where does this lead too?" Mint asked.

"Another room." Keichiro joked.

"I knew that!" Mint yelped angrily.

"Seriously though, what is in there."

"You'll see." Keichiro smiled. He reached into his pocket and took out what looked to be a bobby pin, he held it in front of his face and bent and twisted it until it was in the shape of an outline of a key. He placed in it a lock underneath a twisted root.

He twisted it and the door sprung open with little force. Keichiro pulled the door open and bowed with his arm across his chest.

"Ladies first." He said. Mint and Zakuro passed by him.

When they were all in the room Keichiro shut the door behind him and asked for them to follow. As they walked threw a hall they saw the weirdest things. Like tiny creatures preserved in jars filled with clear liquid and things that looked like hand made posters with DNA results on them.

Much to their surprise they passed by a section in the hall that had five test tubes, in each of them was red liquid. They were labeled 'Oricat DNA' 'lorikeet DNA' 'wolf DNA' 'Black Propos DNA' 'Monkey DNA'.

A few minutes later Keichiro stopped infront of what seemed to be a remote control. However, Zakuro and Mint were too busy looking at all the neat stuff in the hall that they didn't see him stopped which caused Mint to bump into his back and Zakuro to bump in to Mint.

Keichiro looked back, "Everything Ok back there?" Keichiro joked. Mint rubbed her nose in pain and Zakuro rubbed her stomach. But other then that, they were Ok and they both nodded.

"Ok then, here have a look at this." Keichiro said turning to face them and holding out the remote like thing in his hand.

"What is that?" Mint said forgetting about her nose.

"It's a tracker like thing." Keichiro said.

"You mean like the one Ryou put in Masha?" Mint asked.

"How did you know about that you weren't assigned on that mission…" Keichiro asked.

"Ichiro told us." Zakuro said.

"Oh well anyway, yes this is sort of like a copy of the one we installed in Masha." Keichiro said.

"So how does it work?" Mint asked.

"Its very simple." Keichiro started he pressed a green button on the remote like thing and a thin clear piece of what looked like to be plastic popped out of the top.

"It's a device that tracks down DNA, it scans DNA and sends a signal to a small satellite I sent into orbit not to long ago. Then it does the same thing with the Earth, it scans the earth for the DNA and when it has found a match, it sends a signal back to this device." Keichiro said.

"What are we going to do with it?" Zakuro asked.

"We are going to try and find were Kish is hiding." Keichiro said.

"Why we know where they are hiding, remember when Masha was kidnapped?" Mint said.

"Yes but since then they have changed their location, I have tried to find them before but it was a failure because they have moved." Keichiro.

"So how are we going to find them?" Zakuro asked. Keichiro then waved the remote back and forth, it was obvious.

"Oh right." Zakuro said mentally slapping herself.

"So when should we start the mission of recovery?" Mint asked.

"Right now. Are you ready?" Keichiro asked. They both nodded, Zakuro reached into her pocket

And Mint reached into her purse, they both pulled out their power pendants.

They were about to transform but Keichiro stopped them by taking them out of their hands while smiling.

"Hey! Give that back I thought you said we had to leave!" Mint said trying to grab the power pendant back from his hand but Keichiro held it over his head and out of her reach, she jumped multiple times reaching for it but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't reach it.

"Yes I did but not with these you wont." Keichiro said, he tossed them over his shoulder and they both landed in a waist bin. Zakuro and Mint stood in silence and in shock at what just happened.

"You want us to fight with our bare hands?!" Zakuro yelled furious.

"Nope instead, I want you to use these." Keichiro said he then pulled two weird looking things our of his pocket, they were diamond shaped, no bigger then your thumb, and looked like jewels with white hearts in the middle.

"What are these?" Mint asked.

"Their your new power pendants, Ryou and I have been working on these for quite sometime, they will boost your natural strength twice as much as the old ones did. Go ahead try them out!" Keichiro said.

First Zakuro tried it out, she kissed her new power pendant and instantly she was surrounded by what seemed to be paper thin violet color fabric it circled her for a few seconds before it practically strangled her like she was inside a cacoon. But then it wasn't so tight, she could move her limbs again.

She looked down to see her legs grow three times in size but then the fabric shrunk to normal size but they were extremely baggy, and it seemed like violet bell bottom pants were hugging her ankles.

A/n: What I am trying to do here is make her pants look like Disney's Jasmine's pants but in a light purple color.

Then she felt something tighten around her throat and her hands. When the transformation was complete she looked at her self and noticed she once again had a costume that showed her belly button, her wolf ears were still in the same place as last time.

Her top was like a turtleneck accept without sleeves, her entire outfit was a lighter purple then what it used to be. She looked at Mint and noticed her eyes were sparkling.

"What?" Zakuro asked.

"So cooool!" Mint squeals like a fan girl. She saw something moving out of the corner of her eye, she turned and managed to catch a blue gem with a white heart in the middle of it that was flung at her.

"Why don't you give it a try?" Keichiro smiled pointing at the gem. Minto looked down at the tiny diamond shaped jewel in the palm of her hand and held it to her face, she kisses it and this cool breeze of air seemed to smother her.

She opened her eyes and saw the wind was a teal sort of color, she felt this weird tingling sensation on parts of her body, such as legs torso and the parts under her arms. When the tingling stopped a blue glow engulfed her entire body including her face.

The glowing stopped moments later and the wind was sucked in between her eyes for some strange reason. When everything stopped she had a good look at her self, starting with her hands, her fingernails were baby blue, she was wearing indigo gloves that stretched almost to her elbows, and the other end connected with baby blue rings on her middle fingers.

Her wings were on her back like always but they changed from indigo to baby blue. She looked down and saw she was wearing what seemed to be baby blue biking shorts with a three-layered mini indigo skirt. Her top covered her neck but did not have any sleeves.

"Mint, the jewel is in the middle of your forehead." Zakuro said. Mint looked up at her.

"You too!" Mint said pointing in between Zakuro's eyes.

"You two can admire your selves later, right now you need to start your mission! Here take this with you, it will help." Keichiro said tossing the remote thing to Zakuro.

"Thank you for the new pendant things! Although can I come back later because this so isn't my style and it isn't fit for my level of states this is more like a commoner sort of rag like cloth…" Mint was interrupted.

"Come on Mint!" Zakuro called from a ladder down the hall.

"Coming! But seriously maybe a more _Royal_ blue will do much better…"

"MINT!" Zakuro called.

"Fine fine!" Mint said running to her role model.

"Good luck you two!" Keichiro called cupping his mouth with his hands.

* * *

A/n: Well there you go! I feel bad because nothing good happened in this chapter, but the next is sure to be much more fun! Once I get to the easier chapters then I will be able to update probably twice a week.  



	5. Kish and Ichigo

**In a spooky dimension**

Deep blue chuckled, the bone chilling sound echoed throughout the entire dimension in which he spends morning noon and night planning his next move towards victory and control of the Earth once more, and the first step of the plan was almost complete.

"Miss Tsumi? Are you prepared for the transportation to Earth?" He asked, the glowing rectangle in front of him was now almost a neon green color. This means some one is going to be transporting soon.

"Indeed sir, my men and I shall be on Earth shortly. When shall we put the plan into action?" A woman's voice asked, the glowing rectangle rippled and flowed at the sound waves intensity.

"When they least expect it." Deep blue said waving his hand over the jelly sphere, it showed Kish, Pai and Tart entering the library on their ship, Deep blue chuckled once more.

**In the ships library.**

"You do it!" Kish shouted at Tart.

"No way! You do it!" Tart shouted back.

"There is no way that I am going to baby sit all three of them!" Kish said crossing his arms and turning away from Tart.

"Oh come on! I can't do it!" Tart shouted.

"I can, but I am not going to! All I want to do is take care of my Kawaii little Koneko chan!"

"You two fools have been arguing about the human children for almost fifteen minutes, cant you two just baby-sit the Earth young together and stop yelling? You two morons are giving me a headache." Pai said, he has been sitting on a comfortable chair and reading a nice book the entire time they have been fighting.

"NO!" Both Tart and Kish shouted in anger and at the same time. Pai rolled his eyes and set the book he was reading to a table near him.

"Listen you two, why don't we each watch over one human child?" Pai suggested.

"But that means you will have to too Pai! I thought you didn't like kids!" Tart said.

"I don't like children, but if it means getting both of you to stop yelling then yes I will do it, besides the human young are sleeping, your vocal cords with awaken them if you don't stop." Pai said.

"Well that's fine with me! Where's my Koneko chan?" Kish said floating happily to the couch where they left the kids.

"Kish you are so girly, you know that?" Tart said also flying to the couch in the center of the room.

"I am not girly I just love Koneko chan! Who wouldn't?" Kish said he reached over the back of the couch and picked up a little girl with reddish pink hair with black cat ears that were currently flat on her head. She also had a tail that is curled around her ankles, she is wearing a red T-shirt with Pink overalls and white shoes.

Kish laid the little kitten girls head on his right shoulder why he carried her with his right arm. He scanned her petite form in confusion.

"What is she wearing?" Kish asked Pai.

"It is what she was wearing at that time of age, like we were wearing our childs clothing." Pai said he too leaned over the back of the couch and lifted a human girl by the back of her white summer dress with flower patterns on the ends of her long sleeves. She had long green hair which fell down her back like a waterfall, also she had white Mary Jane shoes on. Two long white what seemed to be rope things were falling from just above her hairline and a greenish whitish dolphins tail.

"Humans sure dress their kids strangely, I mean just look at how brightly colored the clothing is!" Tart said pointing to Ichigo.

"Hey don't insult Koneko Chan like that!" Kish said patting the little girls back with his left hand.

"Whatever." Tart sighed he leaned over the couch.

"Hey were did the monkey go?" Tart said. Pai and Kish leaned over and saw that they were missing one human.

"Ha! Well your out of luck I guess now you have to search the entire ship to find the little flea bitten thing." Kish said while laughing. Tart wanted to make a remark about the flea bitten par but then his older brothers might find out he likes the monkey girl.

"Tart, you had better start searching." Pai said his emotions un known.

"How could she had left anyway? I thought the humans were al asleep!" Tart sighed.

"Perhaps when you shouted on the top of your lung at Kish, perhaps you woken her like I said you would." Pai said. Tart sighed and turned around, unknowingly he got the scare of his life when his face was attacked by a little orange and yellow thing.

"Na no da!" A girl with monkey ears and tail who was wearing a fuzzy baby suit squeaked happily.

"AHHH get off get it off!" Tart called frantically but it was murmured by the orange fuzz ball.

Finally, he managed to get the fuzzy creature off of his face when he grabbed its waist and pulled it off his face with a pop. He rubbed his hurting nose and stared down at the little girl in his hand.

"I'm Purin Na no da! I'm only two and a half years old! Na no da!" Purin squeaked in her tiny voice happily.

"Hi I'm Tart, and I think you broke my nose with your little monkey fluff." Tart said sarcastically/truthfully. Purin laughed.

"You're funny! Na no da!" Purin squeaked and clapped her hands at the 'entertainment.' Tart turned to Pai and Kish.

"What do I do now?" Tart asked frantically.

"Baby-sit of course" Pai said, he smirked lightly at Tart.

"What?!" Tart screeched.

"You know the deal! Now if you excuse me I am going to my room with little Keneko chan!" Kish said happily. Then the air around him rippled and waved as he teleported out of the room.

"Tart take the monkey to your room as well." Pai said

"Why?" Tart asked.

"Kish had the right idea, your room is small and it has no room for the monkey girl to go incase she wishes to escape." Pai said.

"Ok, Ok. Hey what about you?" Tart asked.

"I will remain here." Pai said.

"Alright suit yourself, but the library is twice as big as your room, it will be harder to keep track of the little fish thing." Tart said.

"Yes but recent studies show that this human preferred quiet places where she can gain knowledge, such as this library." Pai said Setting the little girl down once more on the couch and laid her head on a pillow. With that information Tart teleported out of the room as well.

Pai looked down at the small sleeping child and smiled. Then a thought came into his head, where are her glasses? Don't her eyes require assistance of carefully prepared glass? Then he remembered his pair of reading glasses he found in the park one day, those will do.

**With Kish and Ichigo**

Everything was quite in the small room until the air rippled like crazy and Kish popped inside.

Kish landed on the floor next to his very green bed and set the little cat girl on a large pillow. He could hardly contain his excitement.

He finally gets a chance to spend time with his Koneko chan with out her struggling or shouting hurtful things, maybe she can learn that he isn't such a bad person like she thought he was. Kish floated over to a small fridge on the other side of the room.

"Let's see, what do cats eat? Ummm Broccoli?" Kish whispered to himself. He glanced at Ichigo over his shoulder to see how she was doing. She's fine. Kish turned back to the fridge.

"Huh, well I don't really have anything to eat right now." Kish shut the fridge and looked around the room.

"Hmmm what else…?" Kish scanned the room a few more times before he gave up he looked at Ichigo and noticed that she was starting to stir. Kish crawled onto the bed and sat down next to her. He looked at her adorable little face and smiled, even as a kid she is very cute.

Then he saw Ichigo opened her eyes, she took one look at him, sat up and rubbed her eyes to make sure she was not seeing things.

"U-um mister elf can I help you?" Ichigo said in her little voice, which Kish thought, was angelic. He sweat dropped at the 'elf' part.

"Koneko chan I am not an elf!" Kish said in protest at the 'insult'

"Um, why did you call me Koneko chan mister crazy elf? And…" Ichigo looked at her surroundings.

"W-where am I?" Ichigo asked. "W-where's my mommy and daddy?" Ichigo said, this time a hint of fear was shaken in her voice. Her tail was now slightly poofy and her ears were flat on her head again. Kish thought this was adorable beyond all reason. He leaned over her and scooped her into his lap while hugging her lovingly around her torso. He wondered why she was squirming so much…then…

:chomp:

"Ouch!" Kish whaled. He let her go immediately after that and looked at her bleeding wounded arm that has bite marks in it. He then looked around to room to see where the vicious little thing had run off too. He spotted her standing her ground in a corner. Her tail was puffier then before.

"Why are you so scared?" Kish said crawling off the bed and slowly walked towards her. To his surprise, she hissed at him like any cat would, and it showed what sharp fangs she had.

"Ha! You haven't changed a bit kitty, still feisty as always!" Kish said reaching for her. But he pulled back when she swiped at it and he felt a small tingle of pain. He looked at his arm too see three small gashes in his arm.

"You have claws too? Wow you are full of surprises today aren't you?" Kish said reaching for her with his other hand but this time he approached much slower.

"S-Stay back you crazy elf thing!" Ichigo said

"Ahh kitten hush don't worry! I'm not going to hurt you! You're in my…uhh house and your mommy and Daddy aren't here right now so I am going to 'baby sit' you." Kish said.

"Really? I've never had a baby sitter before, let's playa game!" Ichigo said she stood up and jumped up and down on the bed. Kish grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into his lap.

"What do you want to play kitten?" Kish asked while smiling.

"Wanna draw?" Ichigo asked.

"Draw? Humans do that for fun?" Kish asked he was very confused, for his species, drawing stuff in your spare time would be like a human job, why would any one want to do that for fun?

"Of course silly! I do I all the time!" Ichigo said. Kish once again made a mental note on how weird human were.

"Well, Ok if that's what you want to do. Ill go get us some paper and pencils." Kish said he lifted her up again and set her on another part of the bed, then he got up and walked to his desk on the other side of the room.

He took some paper off it and grabbed some pencils off a shelf next to his desk. He turned around to see Ichigo had disappeared from her place on her bed. Kish set the Pencils and paper on the desk and walked over to the bed. He lifted up a couple of pillows but she wasn't hiding under there.

He crawled over the bed and opened the small fridge. She wasn't in there either. He began to panic, where had his little Koneko gone? During his search, he noticed something long and black sticking out from under the bed.

Kish sighed with relief, now he knows where Ichigo has gone, she's under the bed! He never would have found her if her tail did not give her away. He flew over the bed and let him self drop lightly onto the mattress.

He crawled to the edge of the bed, he leaned over the edge and lifted the comforter to see two ruby red eyes staring at him.

"You found me!" Ichigo said while giggling a little girlish laugh.

"Why are you hiding under here?" Kish asked.

"Hide and go seek!" Ichigo squealed happily.

"Pardon?" Kish asked, he has never been so confused.

"It's a game were you are supposed to try and find me!" Ichigo said giggling again.

"Where's the fun in that?" Kish asked not seeing the point. Ichigo laughed.

"You're a silly, silly, elf!" She said poking his nose. Kish pulled back slightly on reflex and surprise. With out warning Ichigo darted out from under the bed and ran around the room.

"What are you doing now?" Kish asked.

"Let's play _TAG_!" Ichigo said, Kish didn't know what she was talking about but he knew he wasn't going to like it.

**After and hour of tag.**

Kish was laying face up on his bed. He was breathing deeply and sweating after one full hour of the crazy Earth game called 'Tag'. Kish felt something tug his arm.

"Wanna play some more?" Ichigo asked, Kish cringed.

"Kitten I am worn out I don't think I can play anything else." Kish said, he looked at her to see her yawning her jaw into pieces.

"And it looks like you can't take anymore either." Kish said. He sat up, grabbed a few pillows and set them up in a small pile behind, the he leaned back onto the pillows and sighed. He leaned over the bed and gently lifted Ichigo onto the bed so she was sitting on his legs.

Kish leaned over the other side of the bed and moved his hand around under the bed until he found what he was looking for. He tugged on one of the white spar blankets until it was resting on his lap like a pile of snow.

Then he lifted the half-asleep Ichigo onto his torso so her head was resting under his chin and his left arm cradled her back then with his right hand he took the blanket from his lap and molded it around Ichigo.

He looked down at her sleeping kitty face, he has waited for this moment since the moment he met her.

"Nightly night kitty." Kish said then he kissed her forehead. Within moments, she was asleep, warm and content, Kish smiled. Maybe someday she will learn to love him as much as he loves her.


	6. Lettuce and Pai

Pai stared at the little fish girl on the ruby red couch while she slept with several thoughts running through her head like a stampede of wild animals.

Such as, '_I never really knew earth children could be so admirable_' and '_Not only is her heart beautiful but her outside appearance is as well.' _**And** '_Now could be my only change to witness her true nature._'

After about fifteen minutes of so of heavy thinking Pai noticed that Lettuce was starting to stir in her slumber. He stepped back a little not knowing what she will say or think when she see's him.

Soon after he did, she opened her eyes slowly and stared at the ceiling for about five seconds before she sat up.

She groaned then yawned while rubbing her right eye with the back of her sleeve. Pai froze when she turned and faced him. She stared at him, he felt like he was paralyzed, was she afraid? Was she getting ready to run or did she think of him as disgusting as so many other humans do?

Then to his surprise, she squinted her eyes, as if she was having trouble seeing. Pai mentally smacked his forehead with the palm of his hand at his stupidity. Of course, she had trouble seeing, she was one of the few humans with a certain type of poor eyesight.

Guessing by her actions Pai guessed she was 'near-sighted' as humans call it. Pai reached into one of his pants pockets, pulled out his reading glasses for he was slightly near sighted also, sometimes had trouble reading earth media.

He floated to the fish girl with caution incase she wanted to run, his appearance would seem 'scary' to her species. As he approached, well…floated he guessed she had a better view of him because she looked strait at his face without squinting.

"U-u-umm. S-sir? W-w-w-hat are you…?" Lettuce asked slowly, but before she could finish her question he held the glasses in front off her. She looked down, took them gently from his hand, and placed them in front of her eyes.

Then she looked at his face once more but this time her hands shot to cover her mouth, her eyes widened in surprise and a slight blush appeared on her cheeks. Pai raised one of his eyebrows in question.

"Are you afraid of my appearance?" Pai asked.

"U-m uh- no its…its just. I um what I mean is- well what are you exactly?" Lettuce said, during her sentence several times she reached out to touch him but they all failed. Pai smirked.

'_My, a little curious are we?'_ Pai thought, who knew kids could be so amusing?

"I am an alien to your planet yet I seek not to harm you." Pai said plainly.

"O-oh my a-an…a-a-." Lettuce stuttered.

"Yes I am an alien, can you try not to mix up your words when you speak. I am sorry to say but it is quite annoying." Pai said.

"O-Oh um. I mean ah, right I w-will try. Mister." After Lettuce said that she finally took a moment to look around the room.

"Wow! Um, th-this place is amazing!" Lettuce said in awe. When she was done looking around the room, she shut her gap and looked back at Pai.

"D-do you mind if I…?" Lettuce asked one hand was curled in a ball and her knuckles rested on her chin while she pointed in a direction of the bookcases with the other.

"Roam?" Pai asked.

"Y-yes…uh roam for a while." Lettuce asked.

"I do not mind, as long as I follow." Pai said hardly believing what he just said.

"I-I don't mind if you follow sir. D-do you like books as well?" Lettuce asked as she stood and held on to one of his fingers shyly.

"Yes, I find great interest in the books you humans cherish." Pai said floating next to her side while she walked.

"Y-You can _fly?!_" Lettuce said amazed. Pai looked down on her to see she was staring at his feet.

"Yes I can fly, I can do several things a human can not." Pai said hoping that the human thing wouldn't insult her.

"O-h Ok, and what are these-f-for?" Lettuce said gripping one of the white rope things that had been dangling in front of her face for a while.

"I do not know as they are attached to your head." Pai said, he noticed fear and shock flashed behind her eyes the moment he said this. He watched as her hand crawled up the white rope thing until she touched her hair.

"H-how did I get these? Lettuce whispered under her breath in surprise.

"We don't know how you obtained them or the tail." Pai said.

"I-have a TAIL?" Lettuce shouted in shock, she looked behind her and saw a greenish colored porpoise tail sticking out of her dress.

A/n: Ok two things. In the last chapter, I didn't know how to spell Porpoise, but a reviewer showed me how, thank you reviewer! And also the tail is sticking out of a hole that was made during the growth of the tail. How it got there, I really don't know. So please do not ask it will give both of us a headache, now back to the fic!

"I-is there a way to…" Lettuce was saying but Pai cut in.

"I am not sure, yet for I have not looked into the problem yet." Pai said.

"U-um O.k, Um sir? Where is the animal section?" Lettuce asked.

"Why do you wish to see that section?" Pai wondered, he held on to her hand as he floated up some steps to a second level, he was going slower then he usually would fly because of the girl and her tiny human child legs. Not that he minded.

"B-B-because my tail seems to be that of a porpoise and I thought, t-that maybe I can look up the animal and see if I have any other c-connection to the animal." Lettuce said.

'_Hmmm, she is a wise child._' Pai thought. When they climbed to the top step, they floated to a section Pai has added when they first came to Earth, and it was as she calls 'the animal section.' But he prefers to call it the 'species of Earth' section.

Then he stopped which almost made her ram into his back but she had quick reflexes and avoided the accident.

"This is the section you were searching for Earth child, I am not going to be present as you wander but I shall return shortly. I do not know much of a human but I do need that their bodies need constant energy. Do you wish to 'eat' something to rebuild energy?" Pai asked as politely as he could if she were one of his brothers he wouldn't have been so kind about it.

Lettuce let go of his hand and smiled. "No thank you, not right now that is I have just eaten lunch and I am very full, but thank you for your offer." Lettuce said. Then her attention drew to the large bookcase in front of her.

Pai left the room so he could let on of his chimera anima/video camera record her ever move so he could study the nature of the human child. He left the library and teleported to another room in which several screen were floating in the air around him.

For you and me floating screens would be a big deal but to Pai they are very old fashioned. Pai gazed into one of them and noticed that Kish looked like some one who had to much Earth liquid called 'beer' while he slept.

He turned around and gazed into another, this screen showed Tarts room, which was currently empty. Pai felt a little anger flow through him that his little brother did not obey his orders. He then searched as many screens as he could and saw that he and the little monkey girl were in the ships gym.

Pai sighed. Of course Tart would have to go there, the little monkey girl was nothing _but_ energy and certainly needed a wide space to try and burn all the energy off. He soon grew bored of watching his little brother and the monkey so he turned around once more and saw the little fish girl.

He watched as she plucked a book off the shelf and set on the floor as the book case supported her weight. He took a small note pad out of one of his pockets and began to write down her actions for studding later, using nothing but paper and a really long claw like finger nail.

He watched her moves as she read through the book and looked up and something, he hopes that she has not spotted the camera, but thankfully for Pai she had not seen the camera, what she was looking at was a book that seemed to be falling off the shelf that was _near_ the camera.

He knew that the book was far too high for her to reach it, it was too high for him if he couldn't use his flying abilities.

What happened next almost made him fall over in surprise she used one of her long ropes to grip the book and slide it back into the shelf gently, the rope seemed to get longer as she reached for it, he looked closer and saw that more rope was coming out of her scull.

Pai thought for a minute for any other time he has seen that happen, then he gave up after a few minutes of thinking and hurting his brain, then he came to the conclusion that he has never seen that happen before of if she new how to do that.

Then the white piece of rope shrank back to its normal size and rested on her shoulder, Pai slapped his forehead, not mentally this time, the potion must have reacted with their DNA much more then he thought it has.

At first, he thought that they only had body parts, instead it also increased their abilities and powers twice? Three times? Four times? Who knows how many times! But one thing he does know is that he just might have discovered a horrible future problem for him and his kind.

He thought for a minute of how he was going to report this to deep blue. He decided that he could tell his brothers but they had to swear not to tell Deep blue Sama until the time was right.

**With Lettuce in the library**

She never knew so much about an animal till she read them in a book, for some reason she always thought of a television series to be extremely boring and a big waste of time, but other people laugh at her when ever she says this.

How she ended up to be in this huge library is completely unknown to her, all she remembers is her mother telling her that she can no longer act as a child and throwing all of her favorite toys into a dumpster and then…well…poof! She blacked out, when she woke up she met that strange alien person.

She blushed at the thought of him, Lettuce does not know why she stutters around him, all she knows is that she has never stuttered so badly around anybody but him! She didn't even know she could be so shy around any one especially and adult.

As she is reading the book she hasn't found anything unusual, except what happened a few seconds ago. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed something sticking out of a bookcase, she turned towards it and noticed a large book falling out of the shelf.

She wanted to grab it and put it back in its place but it was far too high! Moreover, she doubted any ladder would reach it if she could find one that is. Then she was frightened out of her wits when one of the long ropes hanging next to her eye reached so high and gripped the book like she would if she was using her hands.

She could feel the white rope pull out of her head, like a regular rope being pulled through a small hole. It didn't hurt, she barely felt anything but it felt very…weird…she has never felt anything like that happen to her before.

When they rope shrank back to its normal size Lettuce had a sudden curiosity as to what else she could do her focus was no longer on the book, instead she looked at her tail, she wondered if she could swim twice as well with it then without it.

She closed the book and set it to her side, she raised her hands in front of her face and tried to imagine something totally unnatural to happen. She closed her eyes and several thoughts came into her mind. However, none of them stuck out as something she can visualize in reality.

Then the perfect thought came into her mind, she thought of marbles, little cat's eye marbles in her palm. She was shocked when soon after she had that though she felt the tips of all five of her fingers warm up, not boiling hot but they were comforting warm.

She opened her eyes and nearly jumped up with happiness and shock when she saw tiny _marble_ size orbs appear on all five of her fingertips. She watched as the little neon green orbs rolled down her fingers and into her palm.

Lettuce closed her palm into a fist and thought about what had just happened, she didn't know what was happening to her or why but she did know that she was going to find out. She opened her palm again and nothing but Green smoke raised into the air until it disappeared.

A/n: Ok, I have written Kish and Ichigo, and here is lettuce and Pai, so there is only one more paring to go! And That is Tart and Purin! Thank you all reviewing I can't wait to read some more! I will have the next chapter up soon!


	7. Tart and Purin

Tart is slumped in a chair in a corner of a large gym inside the ship. This is normally where he and his brothers go to get there daily work out but today it is a human Childs playroom. How was it possible for something so small to have so much energy?

Tart tried to think of many solutions as to why the monkey girl was monkeying around the gym and not collapsing of exhaustion. He had come up with solutions such as…

She was storing it some where in that tiny body of hers, most likely her tail.

She runs on caffeine like fuel for Earth cars.

She is an alien.

However, all of those solutions are all very unlikely. Especially for a human that practically does not have anything within their bodies that allow them to do such things like his own kind. As he watched her do incredible stunts, he prayed that she would ask him to join.

His prayers where answered in the worst way possible when she stopped doing what she was doing and stared at him for no apparent reason or so he hoped, Purin let go of a rope she was swinging on and landed in a large net.

She climbed across the next to a ladder and climbed down that as well, then she ran with her tiny chubby little baby feet to where Tart was sitting. When she reached him, she jumped onto his lap, which took him by surprise and stared at him with a wide grin on her face.

"What are you looking at?" Tart asked stubbornly.

"What's your name? Na no da?" Purin squeaked. Tart raised an eyebrow in question, why would she want to know something like that?

"My name is Tartalimus, Tart for short."

"Tartalimus? That's cool! Na no da!"

"Don't call me that!" Tart said crossing his arms. Purin stood up while raising her arms into the air.

"Why not? It's cool na no da! Purin shout tell Tar tar her name!" Purin said pointing to her self, she sat back down on his lap in the same cross-legged position she was in before she stood.

"Purin's name is Purin Na no da! Pure for short, that is if you want to call me that, Na no da." Purin said acting a little shy.

"Its Ok I like Purin better." Tart said. Purin smiled and fiddled with her fingers. Soon she stopped and looked as though she remembered something.

"What are the pickle and grapes name na no da?" Purin asked.

"Pickle and grape?" Tart asked, he has never seen any giant pickles or grapes wondering around that ship before…but he has two brothers who wear colors that resemble a pickle and a grape.

"You mean my brothers?" tart asked.

"They are your brothers!? Na no da? That is cool because you three look nothing alike." Purin said she placed a forefinger and thumb in a pistol position on her chin like Sherlock holms. Tart anime sweat dropped.

"Purin is going to have some brothers! Na no da." Purin said. Tart jumped in surprise.

"How are you going to do that?" Tart asked.

"Purin's not going to do anything Na no da! Purin's mommy has Purin's four little brothers in her belly. Purin asked how they got in there and she said the stork delivered them there." Purin said 'as a matter of factly'.

Tart has heard of the strange way's human children are born from a book he found in the Earth library before, he didn't know humans could be so organic. His species young are born in a very different way.

When a male and female wish to have a child, they go to what a human would call a hospital and have DNA taken from blood samples. Then the 'doctor' takes the blood samples and uses it to start the process of making a body for the child with the DNA of the parents.

This procces could take a few weeks time.

"Tar tar na no da? Can you hear me Na no da?" Purin asked waving a hand back and for infront of his face to see if whether or not he is unconscious.

"Hmm? What is it Purin?" Tart asked

"Purin wants to know what the pickles and grapes names are!" Purin said, she was becoming impatient.

"The grapes name is Paimalitan, Pai for short, and the pickles name is Kisshuelamite, Kish for short."

"COOL! Na no da! You and your brothers have such cool names! Na no da!" Purin said.

"Purin why do you always say 'Na no da'?" Tart asked unexpectedly.

"Purin doesn't know na no da!" Purin said shrugging.

"Umm, O.K." Tart said.

"Purin wants tart to play with Purin Na no da!" Purin said as she jumped off his lap and jumped onto the floor, then she tugged on his arm repeatedly.

"W-W-W- what?!" tart said this is what he had been fearing she would say since she jumped on his lap.

"Silly Tar tar! Tar Tar doesn't hear so well! Purin said Purin wants Tar tar to play with Purin!" Purin said.

"But Purin I can't do all the stuff you can." Tart said trying to find an excuse to not play with her without hurting her feelings.

"Tar Tar can't? Na no da?" Purin asked she stopped dead in her tracks.

"No I cant, so leave me alone!" Tart said he yanked his arm away, walked back to the chair crossed his arms, closed his eyes, and sat in it. He opened his eyes to see if she was going back to the rope to play on her own again or to see if she was about to cry by his harsh words.

He jumped out of his skin when he saw her eyes staring directly at his. He squealed and thrashed about, Purin got the point and jump of his torso and onto the floor.

"Purin thought you were asleep na no da." Purin said. "Purin was going to tell Tar Tar she has an idea before she scared Tar tar! Na no da! Come with Purin Na no da!" Purin said she gripped the fabric of his pants and pulled him towards a giant trampoline.

'_I can tell I am not going to like this._' Tart thought.

Tart watched as Purin let go of him and climbed on to the trampoline. He watched as she jumped wildly up and down like she was an Earth Kangaroo. Tart didn't want to admit it but he has always been too afraid to get on the trampoline.

Just thinking of jumping high and letting gravity take over was enough to make his spine fill with butterflies.

"Tar tar! Jump with Purin Na no da!" Purin said as she let her self plummet to the trampoline thing onto her back. Tart crossed his arms and turned away from her.

"No." Tart said stubbornly.

"Please Na no da?"

"No."

"Please Na no da?"

"No."

"Please Na no da?"

"No."

"Please NA NO DA?!"

"NO! And that's final!" Tart screamed. He expected her to say 'please na no da' again but when the room was silent he wondered if something was wrong, he looked at her over his shoulder and saw she wasn't bouncing anymore and her eyes were watering up with tears.

Tart froze he was practically paralyzed, he didn't know what he should do, he didn't want her to cry because Pai might hear and he will be in trouble but he didn't know what he should do to make her stop crying. Tart sighed, he knew there was only one way.

Tart turned to face her once more and crawled onto the trampoline.

"Fine I will bounce with you for a little while but as long as you stop crying!" Tart said when he stood up he looked down at the little monkey girl to see she was happy again and started bouncing.

Tart sighed and moved up and down a little, he was technically bouncing but his feet never left the ground. Purin on the other hand was bouncing so high she was practically flying over her head like a bird.

After a while of bouncing like maniacs things started to get boring for both of them so Purin decided to make things a little more 'exciting'.

"Tar Tar can you do this? Na no da?" Purin asked, she did a back flip. Tart rolled his eyes and did a back flip as well. Then she did a front flip and he did as well. Purin saw this as a competition and looked around for something cool to do that he couldn't.

She looked up and saw a rope with a ring hanging from it. She bounced repeatedly as hard as she could, she kept going higher and higher every time, finally she got so high that she touched the bottom of the ring with her right index finger.

A/n: KIDS DON'T TRY THAT AT HOME!!! IM WARNIN YOU! Seriously, though, the only reason she was able to do that is because there is very little gravity in that ship.

Tart easily did the same because of his flying abilities. Purin soon had a thought of the ultimate trick she could do to beat him, but she did not think it though well enough, and that my friends is a recipe for disaster.

She did the same as she did before, she jumped and jumped and jumped until she was so high that she could touch the ring, but this time she wanted to go higher, so she bounced a few more times and this time she grabbed hold of the ring and swung back and forth.

She looked down at Tart and saw his mouth was wide open in shock. Tart _was_ shocked he didn't know that human young were capable of such stunts, he wasn't concerned on how he was supposed to do it, he was concerned for her safety.

He felt insulted when she stuck her tong out at him, but that was soon forgotten when he noticed she was not paying attention to were she was swinging.

"Purin!" Tart shouted in fear. She sucked in her tong and looked at him with questioning.

"Watch out for that…!!!"

:WAM!:

Too late. The next thing he new she was falling from a very high point and she was to far from the trampoline. Tart flew towards where she was falling and was able to catch her before she fell to the ground.

He looked down at the little kid in his arms to see she was holding the top of her head, which was very red.

'_She must have hit it on the wall._' Tart thought. Tart flew to the chair once again and set himself in it with the little girl sitting on his lap. Tart tried to move her hands so he could inspect the wound but she wouldn't let him.

"Purin I need you to let me see." Tart said.

"But Purins head hurts Na no da…" Purin muttered.

"I know but I can make it better." Tart said Purin looked up at him with water-filled eyes and lowered her arms to her sides. Tart inspected the small wound on the girl's blonde head, he saw that it wasn't bleeding and nothing seemed to be broken.

"Its just a bump Purin, it will stop hurting so much in a few moments."

"Kiss it better! Na no da" Purin said she looked hopeful.

"W-what?!" Tart asked, completely appalled.

"Purins mommy and Daddy always kiss Purins boo boos better. Na no da" Purin said. Tart hesitated for a moment before he finally gave in.

"Fine!" Tart grunted, Purin smiled and leaned forward. Tart cringed at the thought of 'kissing' but he had to do it. Tart puckered his lips and slowly leaned forward. He stopped, but then quickly pressed his mouth to her scalp.

Purin had a smile the size of the savanna desert.

"Thank you Tart tar!" But Purin quickly yawned after saying that sentence.

"Tar Tar Purin feels slee…" She wasn't able to finish her sentence for she literally fell onto Tart and fell asleep.

"Wow that really was some crash. She must have used up all the energy she has been using." Tart whispered. Slowly Tart relaxed all of his tense muscles and closed his eyes. He decided that 'Babysitting' really wasn't as bad as he thought it would be.

A/n: Thanks for reading:)

**Review please!**


	8. The rude awakening

Kish and Ichigo lay warm and content on his bed in his chambers, they had been asleep for a while now, probably about an hour or so until the door slowly opened the intruder had feared she had woken her victim with the loud creaking sound it made.

Her golden eyes as bright as the moon looked to the bed to see that Kish had shifted in his sleep a little but no real damage to her plan had accrued. As the intruder approached neither Kish nor Ichigo had any knowledge that they were being targeted for they were too deep in sleep.

The intruder grinned a fanged smirk in excitement and slowly snuck into the room, she didn't have to worry about creaky floorboards for she had the ability to fly, just like her target.

A dark shadow covered the sleeping faces of the two.

"So, this is how our little reunion is to be huh?" The figure whispered, how she hated him so, he and his pathetic brothers, She looked at the little girl in his arms he cradled, disgusting!… The last she saw the trio, she never thought they would hit a new low, like having 'emotions.' For the horrid race called the humans.

How could highly intelligent organisms such as she and he, and their race possible care for a bunch of lowly apes with no fur? They are a truly useless and pathetic race called, 'humans'. Tsumi felt like she was going to puke, just saying the name made her feel sick.

She turned her attention back to the boy. She smirked again, she had waited countless years for revenge, and finally after years of planning countless plans, she has finally put phase one of her best plan into action.

Tsumi's long ears pierced with metal and jewels (Earrings) could make out a faint whisper in the doorway behind her. She turned to see the bumble headed idiot, Ikiru, smiling at her and waving. She sighed at his idiotic-ness.

Ikiru, is a male, same race as her. He has snow-white hair even though he isn't old and it is styled like he had been in a wind tunnel for quite some time. A large thick strand of his hair covered in beads hung lazily next to his ear.

He is one of a kind, unlike so many of her kind instead of golden eyes, he and his twin Shinu, have green eyes that shine like emeralds in Tsumis opinion. When he was ten years old he was a very hyperactive boy who never really took life seriously, he was stubborn too, when his mother didn't use to give him something he wants he will find a way to change her mind.

He always saw something as a challenge. Which he would _always _win. For ensample, if he was dangling over a pit filled with Earth crocodiles and lions inside and his teleportation chip was disabled as well as his flying chip, he would pull a Houdini.

For him it will be very simple, however he is quite the show off and will make is seem like it is difficult.

When he was eleven, he slammed his head in a door accidentally, the doctor said that is was not to bad, but he stopped maturing, so now for the rest of his life he is going to always be a eleven year old, even when he is old and has wrinkles, his mind will never change its personality of a child. Tsumi crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"_Aren't you supposed to dispose of the little boy and the monkey human?"_ Tsumi asked. He was assigned that mission which he doesn't seem to be completing at the moment. He smiled a childish smile and shrugged.

"_I wanted to help you!"_ He whispered Tsumi rubbed the place in the middle of her eyes and above her nose while letting out a huge sigh, he always wants to '_help_' her. Tsumi uncrossed her arms and turned towards the pair sleeping in the bed.

"_Oh alright but you had better not mess this up!"_ Tsumi whispered. Ikiru smiled, you can almost see the little anime heart flying happily from his head. He floated into the room and hugged Tsumi before acting like he was in full concentration.

"_So how can I help Tsumi-Chan?"_

"_Shhh! You might wake them! And don't ever call me Tsumi Chan!"_

"_Or else what?" _

Tsumi smacked him over the head.

"_That hurt Tsumi chan." _Ikiru said, Tsumi's hand flew near his head again, he flinched, though it seemed she showed mercy because she didn't hit him that time.

"_So what can I do to help, I asked that before but you hurt me."_

"_Quit being such a baby and grab the human, I will take care of the son of mud."_

"_When you say 'son of mud.' Are you referring to…"_

"_Yes I am talking about the green haired freak!"_

"_But you have green hair! Does this mean you are a freak_?" Ikiru asked with question marks flying out of his head.

"_Just take her_!" Tsumi shouted loudly under her breath. Ikiru was scared and did as he was told, he gripped onto the shirt of the pinks shirt the little girl was holding and yanked it with all his might. Kish had a firm grip on the girl before she was snatched. So when she was the yanking motion woke Kish up.

His vision was blurring and he wasn't quite sure what was going on at the time, but when he looked up he saw a girl with green hair that was cut right next to her large ears, (like lettuce) with two long ponytails coming out form behind her ears, they went to her belly button and had two large orange orbs of amber holding the ponytails together at the very tips so that her hair wound be wild like.

She was wearing a Human school uniform, the top was white with long orange sleeves, which are rolled up to her elbows, she wore and orange tie and an orange skirt that stood out on the white shirt. She looked like someone Kish had met before, not because of her appearance, her face just rings a very small bell in the back of his mind which he can barley hear.

"W-who are you! You aren't supposed to be in here!" Kish started to sommon his dragon swords, Tsumi noticed and slugged onto the ground and laying on his front. Tsumi tackled him from behind and placed a rubber like material around his wrists, they glowed Neon green.

Then she reached to the back of his neck and turned the little teleportation and flying chips off.

"Hey what are you doing?! And **where are you taking koneko chan!?"** Kish screamed he looked over his shoulder just in time to see a man with white hair scramble out of the room with an unconscious koneko.

"That is none of your concern now, you and the others are now under arrest in the name of our ruler deep blue." Tsumi said as she gripped onto his arm and pulled him onto his feet.

"Deep blue ordered you to arrest us?! For what?" Kish asked.

"For treason against the race." Tsumi said as she helped him out the door.

"B- But that's impossible! How could he…" Kish started but Tsumi already knew what he was going to say.

"Deep blue is the ruler of us all and he knows everything, do not underestimate his power!" Tsumi said hoping deep blue was watching her loyalty.

"You cannot do this to me! I am assigned the mission, which is rated five! In addition, I am a grade four worrier! Release me at once!" Kish commanded.

"I can't do that because I am a grade six warrior, and I am taking over this mission, traitor." Tsumi said as she dragged him into the hall.

**With Lettuce**

After practicing several other of her newly found powers, lettuce became bored, surly this is all just a dream, a very wonderful dream which she is sure to wake up from any moment now. Every thing that has happened was just so over whelming.

She had always dreamed that she was a mermaid swimming in sea kelp, and now she has a tail fin, but that can never be possible in the real world, so this _has_ to be a dream. Lettuce closed the book she was holding and slid down the bookcase she was leaning against.

Lettuce sighed, being here made her feel welcome and as if she was accepted, this has to be the biggest library she had ever seen! It was so wonderful, and that man with violet hair, he had treated her so kindly, Lettuce was beginning to wonder when he was coming back, she hoped he would come soon.

Suddenly she felt her self being lifted off the ground because something was pulling her up from under her shoulders. She looked up to see a man floating above her and staring solemly down at her with green eyes and black hair that swished behind his head like he was caught in some high winds, with a thick strand of hair laying next to his left ear that had some strange beads.

He was wearing baggy pants and shirt with baggy sleeves and he was wearing what seemed to be a white vest that went down past his waist.

Lettuce screamed, the man had scared her and she doesn't know if the man was trying to kidnap her or not, so she screamed and she struggled. The man pulled her under his arm in a headlock and put some sort of glowing contraption on her wrists, the contraption squeezed tightly on her wrists making it impossible to pull them out.

She opened one of her eyes, the glasses the man in purple gave her had fallen off but she could see the air ripple and wave in an unnatural way then the man appeared, the man in black dropped her onto the ground below and she fell onto her back painfully. Knocking her unconcius.

Pai attacked and slugged him in the stomach only to be hit back, the unknown intruder only had battled him with a soul's weapon off his own, it only took him about three seconds and a half to summon it.

The intruder held a surprisingly large black whip that seemed to stare at you with angry eyes that were painted on the handle. Pai summoned his fan as well, and then they erupted into battle. Pai threw several attacks at him but the stranger kept dodging all of them, there was even one time where Pai threw some volcanic fire balls at him but the intruder whipped every one into dust.

The intruder soon claimed victory when he showed Pai he was capable of snatching the fan out of his hand, it turned into purple smoke as soon as it left Pai's hand. Pai was stunned shortly by the intruder's incredible power, and this gave the intruder the perfect opportunity to strike.

The man had tackled Pai to the ground and quickly placed his hands into wired bindings as well.

"Sir Pai, you and your crew are under arrest for treason against the crown of Deep blue." The man said as she pulled Pai to his feet and gripped Lettuce by the back of the collar of her dress. Pai grunted at the mans actions but he didn't say a word.

All he could do now is wonder how Deep blue knew, everything was seemingly to be going to according to plan.

**With Tart.**

Tart had been sitting in the same position for a long time and he was becoming restless. The monkey girl was sucking her thumb while her other hand gripped onto his shirt tightly as she slept, he could tell she was dreaming because her eyes were moving wildly underneath her eyelids.

Humans truly are interesting creatures, especially this one! Tart realized that the little girl was not going to wake up for a while so he decided to lay back and close his eyes. But then he felt the little girl being lifted out of his grasp.

He opened his eyes to see a man with white hair shoving the screaming and squirming little girl into a small sack, instead of using rope to close the top with the man used a type of string that glowed and tightened itself around the opening to the sac.

Tart jumped out of his chair and trying to grab the sac the man was holding and attack the man holding it, but it failed and someone must have teleported behind him when he was off guard because some one grabbed him from behind and placed Tarts hands behind his back painfully.

He turned to see a dark haired man with glasses placing the same string on his wrist, he could feel the string tightening.

"Hey hold on just who do you two think you are!?" Tart shouted angrily.

"_We_ are your replacements." A woman with Green hair said, Tart had not noticed her standing in the corner before. As she stepped out of the shadows, she could see she was gripping the arms or Kish and Pai, they too could not move their arms from the wrist up because of the glowing pieces of sting tied nicely around their wrists.

The woman clapped her hands and the two other men flew to another part of the room, Tart thought he could get away by flying but he saw he couldn't, some how they were able to get their hands on the devices on the back of his neck.

Tart watched helplessly as the man with white hair flew to one side of the room and the other fly to the other side of the room. They turned to face each other at a distance and made a clapping sound with their hands, though the sound was not a normal clap it was more like powerful sound wave.

Then a massive chunk of air in-between them waved and rippled like something was coming through teleportation, all of a sudden a huge chunk of what seemed to be a large plate of glass appeared.

A/n: Like when you look at dolphins underground and you can see them through a giant piece of glass twice the size of you at sea world.

Tart was surprised to see that on the other side of the glass was not the rest of the room, but a rooftop of an earth building called an 'apartment.' The man with white hair flew over to Tart and pulled him to his feet, and then while dragging Tart behind him he flew to Kish and Pai and snagged the back of their collars too.

Then the man in black floated over to the chair and picked the sack with a squirming Purin in it up, he waved his other hand around and in a cloud of smoke appeared the two unconscious bodies of Ichigo and Lettuce, which were hanging by their collars.

All three of the strangers flew to the glass and formed a small line in front of it with the woman in the middle. She snapped her fingers and he and his brothers were thrown into the glass, Tart closed his eyes expecting to be covered in broken glass but instead he was air born then he hit something solid and rough.

He opened his eyes hesitantly, you cannot even imagine how surprised he was to see that he was on the building rooftop he had seen in the large piece of glass.

'_But how can that be possible?' _Tart wondered.

'_There is nothing strong enough in the universe to create such a vortex!' _Tart thought

Tart felt the string around his wrists loosen. He turned to see that the string had some how dissapeard and he was free he looked over his shoulder to see his brothers rubbing their wrists and slowly rising to their feet.

He looked up and sure enough, there was the piece of glass floating in mid air. With nothing around them, it was like looking though a window into a strange new place in the middle of now where. Tart wanted to fly through the glass and give the strangers a piece of their mind.

However, he could not, he jumped towards the glass only to have gravity pull him back down into the concrete once more. Tart became upset when he heard the strangers laughing at his actions. He touched the back of his neck to try to feel if the chip was acting weird or something, but there was not any chip! Not any more! They must have token it from him when he was off guard.

He looked up at them just in time to see the man with black hair through the human children through the glass just like the one with white hair did to him and his brothers. Tart gasped slightly when he realized that he was not going to be able to catch them.

He swung around and saw Kish jumping as high as he could to grab the sac and Pai reaching upward and catching the fish and the cat girl with two arms. Kish walked to where Tart was , he looked ticked.

Kish handed Tart the sac and stomped to the very edge of the building, so he could be as close to the piece of glass/ vortex thing as possible them he puffed his chest out and pointed at the woman.

"You have no right to do this to us and to take our ship you thief's!" Kish shouted. They three laughed at him like they would a naive child. The woman moved her hand in a quick motion and a piece of paper with a large seal on it appeared into her hands.

"Well according to this document signed by Deep blue himself, _I can_." She said then the paper disappeared the same way it came. The three strangers turned their back and started to fly away, the brothers watched in horror as the glass became smaller and smaller.

Then the woman stopped in her tracks and looked back at Kish with the smuggest smile Kish had ever seen. The glass had become so small that all you could see left was the area around her face, and it was getting smaller by the second.

"It was nice seeing you again, little brother…" She said staring strait into Kish's eyes she winked only moments before the glass shrank until it was completely gone and it disappeared with a small 'pop'. They stood there, on concrete, a cold wind shocked out of their minds.

* * *

A/n: Bleeeeeeeeeh this isn't one of my best works! I am not very proud of this one and I am worried that not all of it makes sense! 

Here are the meanings of the names:

Tsumi: The girl: Tsumi means crime.

Ikiru: the twin with white hair: Ikiru means life.

Shinu: The twin with black hair: Shinu means death

If you have any questions please PM or review and ask I will send you a PM with the answer.


	9. The new point of view

The new owners of the ship floated into the room with the overhead giant sphere and floating ruin debris that moved slightly through the rooms green aruara. They stopped and lined in an orderly fashion in front of the sphere, the sphere began to glow and they immediately dropped to their knees.

"Well? Have you completed the mission successfully?" Deep blue asked, he seemed in a much calmer mood then the mood he was in earlier that day.

"Yes sir, we have, the traitors are banned from any kind of contact with the race, and they are on earth with the human children." Tsumi spoke, she didn't dare look in Deep blues eyes that would be disrespectful and she might receive punishment.

"Excellent…my daughter, once again you have claimed victory for me, and for that I am proud of you, however before you can relax and let I take over temporarily, I need you to do one last thing for me." Deep blue said, oh yes he was in a very good mood.

"Yes Father?" Tsumi asked.

"Find the Blue aqua buried beneath the Earths crust, as you know it is mine, and always been mine. But a non believer was able to strip it all away from me before we evacuated earth and my precious blue aqua, remained on earth just like the non believer. Retrieve it!" Deep blue said.

"Yes father." Tsumi said.

"Good, the traitors had orders to retrieve it before the mission to destroy earth was to be put into action, however they failed and only was able to bring me a small portion, that portion is what keeps me alive today, but I fear soon it shall fail."

"Yes Father, me and my men shall hurry." Tsumi said bowing her head. Deep blue smirked, things are going very well, very well indeed. The sphere stopped glowing and the trio rose to their feet.

They were leaving in silence until something or someone grabbed Tsumi from behind.

"Tsumi chaaan! I'm confused!" Ikiru shouted while hugging her from behind.

"There are several things wrong with your sentence Ikiru, one don't EVER call me Tsumi Chan, you're always confused because your brain won't allow you to learn and get off of me!" Tsumi said as she struggled to get out of his grasp but it failed.

"Tsumi Chan, you are so mean to me." Ikiru said jokingly and hugged tighter.

"I don't care get off!" Tsumi shouted and kicked Ikiru in the shin. He let go, then he leaned down and rubbed his shin.

"Tsumi chan you are very painful." Ikiru said with anime tears running down his face. Ikiru stopped crying and looked around to see that he was alone in the room. He quickly forgot about his shin and floated out of the room.

He flew threw the hallway after he flew threw the door and looked down both passage ways, Tsumi and Shinu were walking silently and solemnly down the left corridor a small anime heart flew out of his hair as he flew down the left corridor.

"Tsumi can I ask you a couple of questions?" Ikiru asked. However, Tsumi did not hear him coming because he was flying so she squeaked. In addition, turned around so quick Shinu thought she had broken her neck.

"Shoot!** Ikiru** you! You…you…you…you! ARRG! You did, as the humans would call, 'scared the living daylights out of me'!" Tsumi said, Ikiru was once again confused.

"So…?"

"_**So**_**don't do it again!"** Tsumi said, her face was boiling in embarrassment and anger.

"Oh, Ok, now back to my question." Ikiru said.

"What question?" Tsumi asked as she turned and went back to walking solemnly. Ikiru floated close behind her and his twin brother Shinu.

"Can I ask you some questions?" Ikiru asked

"Was that the question?" Tsumi asked

"Yes… so can I?" Ikiru asked.

"Fine go ahead." Tsumi said, she really didn't care at all.

"Is Kish your little brother?" Ikiru asked.

"Yes" Tsumi said.

"But you called Deep blue 'father'."

"Yeah so?" Tsumi asked.

"So I'm confused." Ikiru said.

"How so?" Tsumi asked.

"Because you are the traitors brothers however, deep blue is your daddy, but Deep blue isn't the traitors father, then again their parents are dead, which means your parents are dead but how can that be? I mean your parents are dead but you have a dad so that would mean deep blue is dead. But he's not! Ow, my brain hurts." Ikiru said holding his head.

"You are quite the idiot Ikiru." Shinu sighed.

"I am not!" Ikiru said.

"If you were then you would know that Tsumi is indeed adopted by Deep blue." Shinu said.

"Wow! That was pretty neat bro! How did you know? Did Tsumi Chan tell you?" Ikiru said earning a glare from Tsumi, she turned her attention to Shinu.

"How _did_ you know? I didn't tell you!" Tsumi asked.

"She didn't?!" Ikiru randomly shouted.

"No brother she did not, I guessed, and according to her reaction my guess was correct." Shinu said.

"Ah, well there you go Ikiru." Tsumi said and she began walking again. Silence filled the corridor, they were closing in on the rooms of Pai, Kish, and Tart, which were now, Shinu, Tsumi and Ikiru. Ikiru broke the silence.

"How come _you_ were adopted?" Ikiru asked.

"Wha…?" Tsumi asked quietly.

"Yeah, how come you were adopted but the others weren't?" Ikiru asked.

"What do you mean?" Tsumi asked.

"Ya know! How come Deep blue adopted you but not the traitors? They fended for themselves when we evacuated Earth."

"I was adopted before that unfortunate event." Tsumi said.

"So deep blue showed up one day and adopted you? That's kind of weird."

"He didn't know where we lived."

"Really? So then how could he adopt you if he didn't know where you lived?"

"I ran away of course." Tsumi said she didn't realize what she was saying it kind of slipped out without her realizing.

"Why did you run away?" Ikiru asked.

Tsumi came into sudden realization into what she had said.

"Perhaps I had said too much…" Tsumi said quietly.

"Tsumi are you alright? You look a bit pale." Shinu said.

"What did you say Tsumi Chan?" Ikiru asked.

"Its nothing!" Tsumi said and she ran into what used to be Kish's room.

"Was it something I said?" Ikiru wondered with an anime question mark flying out of his head.

"I don't think so, I think it was something _she_ said." Shinu said,


	10. Tsumi's thoughts

Tsumi leaned back in the chair she was sitting in. She felt like a fool, she almost told one of her most personal secrets out loud. Even worst, she almost said it to that that moron! An image of Ikiru popped into her head.

She cringed, thanking Deep blue that she didn't. Then and Image of his twin brother appeared into her head, her muscled relaxed and she blushed unconsciously. Well, maybe if _he _asked, then she would tell _him_.

The Image of Ikiru went into her head again, her muscles tensed and she became angry once more. Why did he have to ask so many freaking questions anyway? Why couldn't he figure things out for himself?

Tsumi smirked, who was she kidding? She has been working with the twins for five years and she expects Ikiru to stop asking questions? Come on! Why would he do that? Tsumi recalled that Ikiru never asked Shinu any questions, just her, and he never tries to spend time with Shinu, he tries to spend time only with her!

Tsumi recalled how she has been doing the same thing, not with Ikiru, with Shinu. She has been trying to catch his attention for three years, and he still hasn't noticed her feelings for him. Constantly she would inch herself closer to him but he would always notice and walk a different way.

Is he avoiding her? Why would Shinu avoid her? He likes her…right. She shows him that she likes him and he enjoys her company…right? Tsumi shook the thought of him disliking her out of her head, for it was to painful to even think it.

But…wait…hasn't she been doing the same thing to Ikiru? Hasn't she been avoiding him every time he tries to go near her? Hasn't she been constantly rude to him and avoids him? Just like Shinu does to her?

'_Does Ikiru…like me? Like, Like me Like me?'_ Tusmi thought she tried to get the thought out of her head but she couldn't, it was just to confusing and…interesting.

Tsumi tried to distract her self by the thought of Ikiru being annoying, but that didn't work, being a pest is what makes him, him. Then she remembered she was mad at him. Why was she mad? Because he almost made her spill her most personal secret in front of Shinu!

'_But he didn't mean to do it on purpose.'_ Her inner self said.

'_Shut up shut up!'_ Tsumi mentally yelled while rubbing her temples. She was staring to get a head ache, so she let her mind wonder. Her mind drifted to several relaxing subjects. Until a flashback came into her mind.

She remembered long ago, how she lived with her mother and her father in the woods.

Flashback

'_**Mommy? Why do we live so far from the city mommy?'**_Young Tsumi asked her mother, she and her mother are sitting on a chair in the living room like they always do, they love to look out the window while Tsumi ate some of her mother's bread and honey. Tsumi's mother stroked her daughter's hair as she sleepily looked out the window which shown golden light into the room.

'_**You will learn the answer to that question when you are old enough dear.'**_ Her mother said.

'_**But I want to know now! I am a big girl and I can understand things that I couldn't when I was small, please mommy?'**_

'_**Yes but you are not old enough to now that answer.' **_She said. Tsumi became silent after that.

End flash back

It was very weird, how her mother and father always seemed to be so sneaky all the time, they lived in the woods far from civilization, when ever her mother went into the village she would wear a mask, very strange.

Her mother and Father had very little contact with the outside world, it was almost like they were hiding something. But she and her mother and Father always lived happily in the woods…until.

Flash back

' _**Darling! Were home!' **_

'_**Mother! Oh Iv missed you and father last night! Were did you go?'**_

'_**We went to one of our friends, who also live in the woods not to far from here.'**_

'_**Mommy why did you go?' **_

'_**Because I was delivering your new baby brother to this Earth.'**_

'_**Really?! Oh mommy where is he? My I see him?!' **_

'_**Your father is holding him, he should be in any minute now.' **_

End flash back

Oh how foolish she was, for she didn't know what lay ahead of her, her mother never spent time with her anymore, even her father barley noticed her. Then things got worse when her mother delivered another little 'angel' to Earth.

Then things got even more worst when she had another! It was all to much for her so she simply dressed in warm clothing and ran away. And of course her parents never noticed she was gone.

But then her new father found her…

Flash back

Tsumi sat on a ledge in a park and cried, she had been away from home for five days, nobody had taken her in or tried to help her in any way like given her food or water or shelter but nobody truly had a heart to do this.

Maybe she should just go home…

'_**Girl why are you crying?' **_A voice from behind her said, she turned to see a man in a long blue jacket, long black hair, pale skin, fangs, and gold eyes

'_**Why would you care?'**_ Young Tsumi asked coldly.

'_**Girl do not anger me for it will be the last thing you ever do, now speak.' **_ He said

'_**My mother and father don't like me anymore!' **_Tsumi said through tears.

'_**So they abandoned you?' **_He asked

'_**Yes. I guess you can say that.' **_ Young Tsumi said

'_**Girl, how would you like to come with me?' **_He suggested, he held out a hand to help her to her feet.

'_**Y-you mean you would adopt me?' **_ Tsumi stuttered she couldn't believe what she was hearing with her own two ears.

'_**Yes but do keep in mind that there are rules and if you do not follow then you shall be punished, am I clear?' **_He said pulling his hand back before she could grab it.

'_**Y-**_yes_** sir.'**_ Tsumi said slightly frightened.

'_**Good, then you may live with me.' **_Tsumi smiled and let him help her to her feet before they walked on the cold concrete path out of the park and into town.

'_**Girl what is your name?"**_ The man asked.

'_**K-Kichou sir.'**_ Tsumi said

'_**That will never do, you need a new name.'**_ he said, they walked in silence for a short while before he spoke again.

'_**From now on as long as you live under my roof you will no longer be called Kichou. Your name is now Tsumi.' **_ He said, Tsumi repeated the name in her head repeatedly till she got the hang of it.

'_**Yes sir.'**_ She said.

**(Deep blues point of view.)**

'_**Girl why are you crying?' **_ As Deep blue was taking his once a month weekly stroll through the city, he found a girl crying in the park, he looked around but there didn't seem to be anyone who the girl could possibly belong to. Infact he had never seen the girl before, which was odd because he knows all of his followers, except this one, maybe he can get some information out of her.

'_**Why would you care?'**_ The girl said rudely, this angered him but he did not punish her…yet.

'_**Girl do not anger me for it will be the last thing you ever do, now speak.' **_ He said

'_**My mother and father don't like me anymore!' **_The girl said as she cried.

'_**So they abandoned you?' **_He asked, it was indeed very odd for someone to just leave there kid the middle of nowhere.

'_**Yes. I guess you can say that.' **_ She said, Deep blue now wondered through the possibilities of what her parents could do, he couldn't find any, maybe he should adopt her. But why would he do that? A wicked idea came into his head, the girl could become a useful weapon someday.

'_**Girl, how would you like to come with me?' **_He suggested, he held out a hand to help her to her feet.

'_**Y-you mean you would adopt me?' **_

'_I guess you can say that.'_ Deep blue thought, well technically what he was about to do is considered to be 'adoption' but he never thought of his actions that way, he preferred to see it as containing a new weapon.

'_**Yes but do keep in mind that there are rules and if you do not follow then you shall be punished, am I clear?' **_He said pulling his hand back before she could grab it.

'_**Y-**_**yes**_** sir.'**_ Tsumi said slightly frightened.

'_**Good, then you may live with me.' **_The girl smiled and let him help her off of the cold concrete wall.

'_**Girl what is your name?"**_ He asked.

'_**K-Kichou sir.'**_ The girl said

'_**That will never do, you need a new name.'**_ he said, they walked in silence for a short while before he spoke again.

'_**From now on as long as you live under my roof you will no longer be called Kichou. Your name is now Tsumi.' **_ He said, the girl better get use to her new name before he has to beat it into her, through his eyes Kichou will never do, Tsumi described her new life perfectly.

She is no longer something that is precious instead she is crime.

'_**Yes sir.'**_ She said. At least she is obedient.

End flashback(s)

Ever since that day her life has not been as enjoyable as they used to when she lived with her mother and father, but she has gotten used to her new life. She must have been the luckiest person in all the galaxy, for shortly after she was adopted she had learned that her new guardian was none other then the ruler of the species.

Tsumi lived like a queen until she became bored of her daily routines and decided to join the army, Deep blue didn't even hesitate to say yes. Shortly after that she met Ikiru and Shinu. A small jewel on her wrist started to blink like there was no tomorrow. Tsumi smirked her fist mission was about to take place.

A/n Hey everyone sorry this is a little late, I thought it was Thursday D: I never realized how much my characters realated to others anime and movie characters until today! I am not kidding. Deep blue is like a male version of Eris from Dreamsworks Sinbad :O Isn't that cool:D And Tsumi, Ikiru, and Shinu are allot like Naruto, Sakuro and Sasuke from the anime seiries Naruto.

If anyone out there wants to know Deep blue's character in this fic then go to type in Dreamworks Sinbad in the search box then scroll down till you see one with the title Eris - Path. It isn't mine but its awsome! She is so much like Deep blue in Catch that Kid: Double trouble! D: Gasp


	11. Short chatper and An

Deep blue floated slowly in a circle around the blue jelly sphere in the middle of the room in the spooky dimension that seemed to be endless like a sea. It even looked like a sea, because the walls that seemed to be endless were a dark blue.

Deep blue had been in thought for a long, long time. His fist plan had worked out perfectly, the new recruits had successfully taken over the ship and the treason brothers are banned from his presence and the presence of his people.

He has sent the new recruits on their fist mission to receive blue aqua. They had left the ship not to long ago to search earth for the source. As he was thinking over his next plan he had recovered a snag or as some would say a flaw.

He is embarrassed because this is a very simple snag and not many would think that someone like him would overlook this.

His plan to take over the Earth had been a very simple one. All he has to do is build a machine that runs purely on DNA to take care of the creature what ever the DNA belongs to. Very simple. He can easily send the new trio to Earth and have them suck a blood sample out of every being in Tokyo.

Tokyo contained enough people for the machine and that means it had enough DNA samples for the machine to work on. This machine is to be something like a laser as the humans would call it. Deep blue knows such a thing exist because before Earth was evacuated of his people created them, but instead of using them to take out species, they were used for crops.

Cyniclon Farmers would put weeds into the 'fuel tank' and uses the machine too disintegrate weeds in their garden. A beam would shoot out of the barrel of the giant laser and the ray would wash over the garden like cream cheese on a bagel.

When they rays washed away only the weeds in the garden would be disintegrated, because this machine will take whatever is in its 'fuel tank' and use the DNA to track down the rest of whatever was in its fuel tank.

When the machine is used for plants they only need one sample of DNA however, when it comes to a species like the humans, he is going to have to build a machine bigger much much much bigger then its original size to make a ray powerful enough and big enough to sweep an entire planet.

He has blue prints in his possession, which shows how to make a regular sized one, but it is going to be far more difficult when building one the size of what humans call 'King Kong'.

In addition, it needs allot more DNA samples then just one puny little sample to take out a garden. He was going to have to build it so huge and so powerful. However, this is what he had been embarrassed about before.

He had no smarts as to how to make one. Worse if he didn't know how to make a regular sized one how is he ever going to make one the size of the mother ship itself?! Its is going to be ten feet high with a six foot barrel and the laser is going to have to be two feet wide.

Its original size is ten inches tall with a four-foot barrel and a ray no bigger then a tooth pick. This is going to require a lot of metal and building smarts. Deep blue has been thinking for over a day now about who was going to make the machine for him.

Then finally, in a split second it came to him! There was a human on earth that could help him which deep blue can use as a tool to make this Disintegrator laser. This one called 'Ryou.'

He has all the smarts that are for building machines like this disintegrator. All deep blue had to do was show him the blue prints and try to convince him it was for the good of humans and aliens living together peacefully.

Of course that will never happen for this Planet has belonged to Deep blue before the first humans arrived, this Planet was Deep blues and Deep blues alone! He has waited over two thousand years to reclaim his planet and he wasn't going to let anyone stand in his way.

He turned to the blue prints that seemed to be floating in mid air when really they are lying on an energy source that provided as a table. The title was called the disintegrator. He moved his hand swiftly over the title and the words rearranged themselves from the disintegrator to the cloner.

He is now going to set the next plan into action. Deep blue connected what was left of his index finger and thumb together to make an 'o' the he blew in-between them and out came a second jelly orb, it is just like blowing a bubble. It was a slightly different shade of blue then the larger one in the middle of the room and it had more bounce as it flew around the room.

Deep blue snatched it quickly and chucked it into the jelly orb. Deep blue knows that it knows where it is going for it was a communicator orb and it was created to connect Deep blue with Ryou to try to strike a deal with the yellow headed human. Deep blue looked over his shoulder and saw the clock that counted down until the aliens transform into children once more. They had only a few minutes more.

A/n: Small chapter I know. This chapter was supposed to be just Deep blue thinking about his plan and what he is going to do about it. I didn't think it was going to be so short! Anyway the next one is going to be good! Thanks for reading!

Review please!

PS, my incredibly long vacation starts next Tuesday, and I have nine chapters on my computer ready to post I am going to post all of them at once before we leave. :P It'll be allot of work but it will be worth it, and if you spot any spelling mistakes please forgive me I just don't have the time D:… sigh, this is going to be a long weekend. Oh and don't worry the chapters aren't as long as this one.


	12. The agreement

"Hello welcome to café mew mew. May I take your order?" Ryou said, his voice sounding as if he had just woke up and did not have any coffee. He was wearing a kind of girlish outfit while he takes people's orders because Café mew mew does not hold any outfits for boys.

"Um excuse me sir are you the manager?" A Woman asked.

"Yes that's me." Ryou said.

"Well then where is the little blonde girl I would like to see her do some tricks while I enjoy some sweets?"

"She doesn't work here anymore." Ryou said carelessly.

"Oh well then I heard Zakuro the famous model works here, may I talk to her? I am her number one fan!" She asked.

"Mam, Zakuro doesn't work here anymore." Ryou said.

"Do any of the girls work here anymore? I have been here before but I haven't seen them all day." The woman asked.

"No mam just me." Ryou said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"You don't have anymore employees?" The woman asked.

"No mam just I, none of the girls work here anymore." Ryou said.

"Well that's a big disappointment, its no wonder this place is so empty! Did you fire them?" The woman asked.

"I have my reasons mam." Ryou said lazily.

"Well in that case I am leaving I hear there is a new dessert restaurant across the road." The Woman said, she reached over and picked up her purse off the table then walked out the door. Steam was shooting out of Ryou's ears.

"Exscuse me madam where are the forks?" Ryou turned to see a man staring at him in surprise.

"Of sorry sir I didn't mean to call you madam it's just hard to tell from the back." He said then walked off awkwardly. Ryous face was boiling mad now he calmly walked into the kitchen in the back then threw a plate against a wall in anger.

"My, what a temper we have hmmm?" A voice said in the room it was almost as if a ghost had spoken those words. Ryou jumped in surprised and looked around to room to try and find the location the voice had come from.

"Who's there?!" Ryou called still looking around the room. He almost jumped out of his skin when a jelly like orb went through the ceiling and in front of his face in no time.

"Jumpy too huh?" The jelly orb rippled and glowed like a light bulb made out of gelatin while the voice spoke through it.

"Who are you?" Ryou asked he reached behind him and grabbed a hammer to beat meat with. He held it in front of him in a defensive motion.

"I am deep blue ruler of the Cyniclons and the true dominant species of this Earth. Do you really thing you can harm me with that pathetic piece of wood?" Deep blue said a ray of light hit the hammer and it disintegrated into wet sawdust in Ryous hands. Ryou shoke off his hands and backed up slowly.

"What do you want from me?" Ryou asked trying not to show fear.

"Why human I am wishing nothing of you I am wishing for you to help me."

"Forget it alien scum there is no way I am helping anything by the likes of you!" Ryou said and he threw a kitchen Knife at the Jelly orb but it passed right through and hit the wall behind it.

"Tisk tisk. Such a temper!" Deep blue said. "Dear Human I am not wishing to harm any of your species what I wish to do is help my species try and live peacefully with yours."

"How so?" Ryou asked raising an eyebrow.

"You see I know almost everything of the humans daily life and instead of my people living in darkness I wish to let my people live in harmony with your people."

"How do you plan to do that?" Ryou asked.

"My plan is to live in bodies of humans so that we don't scare anyone while we live on Earth." Deep blue said.

"So the entire time you have been attacking Earth you just wanted to live the same way we did?" Ryou asked.

"Something like that." Deep blue said threw the orb.

"Then why have you been creating Chimera animas if you wanted to live in peace?" Ryou asked. This human was clever Deep blue didn't think he would be so bright as to ask such a question but with his quick evil brain thought of a lie in two seconds flat.

"Because I studied your species pasts and learned that you've had quite a violent past." Deep blue said.

"Violent past?" Ryou asked.

"Yes, you have had wars with your brothers like the civil war and world war two. So my people thought that you were a violent species and that we were going to have to fight for the planet." Deep blue said.

"So what made you change your mind?" Ryou asked, oh yes what a clever human indeed.

"With closer observation we realized that you were only fighting for freedom and peace most of the time and your daily lives don't contain much violence. Then we realized we were making a mistake." Deep blue said.

"Well I guess that explains how I haven't seen any chimera animal attacks recently." Ryou said aloud.

"Indeed we didn't want to cause anymore harm." Deep blue said while acting like he felt guilty.

"So what do you want me to do? Ryou asked.

"I want you to build a machine, not just any one of your Earth machines I want you to build me a cloner machine."

The glowing orb spit out blue prints to the machine. Ryou walked slowly to the blue prints and unrolled them on the counter.

"So what does it do exactly?" Ryou asked holding the blueprints up to the light.

"It clones whatever DNA sample it has in its tank, and with a few changes we can make it so it clones human DNA and copies it into my peoples DNA to make them look like humans even thought there are entirely different."

"Well sounds good so far, but let me warn you if I find any hint of lies I will sabotage all of your plans." Ryou said, maybe he is not such a bright human after all. His lips are too loose

"Very well I have no fear human."

"So when should I start?" Ryou asked cramming the blue prints into his jacket that was hanging on the coat rack.

"Meet me in central park." Deep blue said. The jelly sphere began to fade before his eyes.

"How do I know you won't come with others?" Ryou asked.

"You can come with anything you feel will protect you." Deep blue said before the jelly sphere disappeared completely before his eyes.

A/n: la Gasp! Another short one! But at least its bigger then the last:P


	13. Times up

"Urrrggh! How do humans stand this 'walking'. It's killing my feet and I have red spots all over the bottom of my toes! I don't know what they are but they hurt allot!" Kish complained.

"Yeah me too, now I am not one to complain but the pain in my feet is unbearable! Can we rest yeeeet?" Tart asked Pai. Pudding who was lying in his arms was no longer unconscious but instead she was sleeping happily while sucking his thumb. She looked like she would weigh less then a feather…and yet.

"Not until we find shelter to slumber in over night. Yes my feet hurt too and I cant believe how humans can take the pain but still we cannot stop now!" Pai said they were wondering roof tops of Tokyo for over three hours and they didn't even know where they were going or what they were going to do when they get there or what they are going to do about this situation at all!

"So when are we going to rest genius?" Kish asked, he has been feeling very bitter for the last hour and would kill to lay on something cool and soft. With his condition, even the boiling hot, pidgin poop covered concrete of the rooftop they were walking along seemed like a good place to sleep.

"Until we figure out how to get _our_ ship back and get revenge on that sister of yours." Pai said.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that! I didn't even know I had a little sister, mom never mentioned anything about another sibling…hey wait a minute this means that she is your sister too Pai! Do you remember mom or dad saying anything about a sister of ours?" Kish asked the little Koneko child in his arms started to stir but much to his relief she quickly fell asleep.

"Not that I know of Kish, however now that I think of it I do remember over hearing a conversation between mother and father." Pai said with a thoughtful look on his face. The little fish girl rested the side of her face on the back of his neck as she slept. Her arms wrapped around his neck gently while he kept her off of the ground by holding her legs next to his hips.

"So what where they talking about?" Tart asked, at first the whole reason of talking about an older sister seemed like a waste of time and breath to him, but now things started to get interesting.

"Mother was crying and father tried to comfort her. She kept weeping about something that has…uuumm I think that something ran away I definitely remember those words being said, also Mother said the name Kichou. At fist I thought it was nothing more then a pet running away but now it might be something far more serious." Pai said as he leaped from one rooftop to another. His brothers did the same.

"Do you remember anything else of the conversation?" Kish asked. Pai took a moment of silence to think.

"Well there was definitely allot more to it but I cannot remember anything else, maybe if I keep thinking of it more thoroughly then I will remember more of the conversation over time." Pai said.

"Well lets hope so. Because if you don't remember then I am going to ask her myself and that wont be easy I'll tell you that." Kish said. He was so determined to get some answers at that moment.

His determination was abruptly cut off when he leaned forward from what felt like a blow to the head from behind. Kish turned to see the purple mew and the Blue mew. The first thing Kish noticed was that something was different about them…but he couldn't put a finger on it…did they get hair cuts?

"Hand them over you three before we have to force you to!" Zakuro said in the scariest way she could. Mint pulled out a small mirror out of her pocket and fluffed up her hair with her left hand.

"Yeah before we have to battle and stuff, I don't want to ruin this new outfit! And I have a manicure at 3:00." Mint said, she couldn't care less about the possible danger she was in.

"Kish put the child behind me and take the child of my back you to Tart," Pai commanded never breaking eye contact or blink for a mater of fact. Kish did as he was told and set Ichigo gently on the concrete as well as Lettuce and Tart laid Purin on them like they were big breathing mattress's.

"Hey look they are midgets, uggh this is going to be so much work!" Mint complained.

"Why did you capture them _cyniclon? _What use are they to you as children?" Zakuro asked.

"Zakuro why are you even asking that they turned them into shrimps so that they would loose all their memories and they can kill them!"

"You are smarter then you seem human. That is what we were told to do but now we have no attentions of doing so…"Pai said calmly. He didn't show any emotions but on the inside he was ready for a fight and was trying not to let his guard down to give them any open spots.

"Really? How so?" Mint asked turning her attention away form the mirror.

"That is how you say…'none o' yo' bees wax'!" Tart said.

"Thank you Tart." Pai said

"You welcome! Come on! Lets just get this over with." Tart said summoning his two small ball things on strings.

"Patience, you will get to 'show your stuff' as the humans would say soon." Pai said holding a hand out in front of Tart to stop him in his tracks.

"Well there is one thing I have to say." Zakuro said as she drew out her new weapon. "and that is, I am glad we were able to find you three pests before you disposed of our friends." Zakuro said leaning forward into a fighting position. Mint, who does what ever he role model does, also drew her weapon and leaned into her fighting position. The aliens seeing them prepare for battle summoned their weapons and prepared to fight.

"Maybe your brains aren't as large as I estimated. For you do not realize how easily I could have slaughtered them at any moment yet I didn't." Pai said, Kish nudged him in the ribs.

"_What are you thinking Pai?! You are handing over information to our enemies and yet you don't give a slat!" _Kish asked telepathically

"_I see, you telepathic chip is still working, well I think you will be glad to know that the intruders on the ship also failed to disable mind, and I suggest you shut it off before they realize what we are doing."_

"_Pai answer the question!" _Kish demanded in his head

"_They maybe our one chance of survival on this planet!" _Pai said

"_Oh ok I get it! Your planning to suck up aren't you?"_ Kish asked. Pai remained silent.

**In the spookiest dimension that ever made a spooky.**

A figure floated around the room in the middle of nowhere with a wide grin on his face.

"Hmm, everything is going perfectly so far." Deep blue glanced at the countdown clock on the other side of the room that was floating in mid air. It read… 00:46…00:45…00:44…00:43…00:42.

"Well well well almost time!" He flew in the most delicate manor around the floating jelly orb, he flew like he was a ghost wearing nothing but a see threw sheet of silk practically some would not realize how black hearted he was on the inside. He practically smacked the orb until it it glowed with a image floating around inside.

"Uh oh it looks like the boys have trouble on their hands. Better hurry little traitors before its too late..." He whispered with his index finer pointing to the clock.

00:32…00:31…00:30…00:29…

**Back on the roof of the building.**

Nobody really knows what happened or who struck first but things broke into a battle. Zakuro was doing well against Pai with her whip thing and Pai was able to dodge most of her attacks, though he gained several new cuts and injuries by her new improvement.

Mint on the other hand wasn't doing so well…Kish and Tart teamed up on her and even though her bow and arrow were twice the size it used to be it was a little to much for her to handle during battle. She needed more practice.

She has a scratch on her cheek, which she has gained from one of Kish's surprise attacks. At first, she was angry because they have marred her 'beauty.' Then she forgot all about the cut when Tart attacked her from behind with a volt of electricity, thus making her hair stand on end and poof outward like she was wearing a blue Christmas reef on her head.

That's when she lost all her interest in the bow and started flinging arrows wherever she saw the green and tan aliens appear, she missed so many times robin hood would stare at her with shock and amazement at how many she lost as his mouth hung open as thought he was trying to catch flies with it on porpose.

…00:19…00:18…00:17…00:16…00:15...

"Give it up you three! This can all be avoided if you just hand them over to us and leave!" Zakuro said, both she and Pai have stopped for a moment to take a breather. They never broke eye contact.

"Are you kidding? She would hit an elephant with one of her _'attacks'_ if it sat on her head!" Tart mocked while dodging several more arrows. Kish laughed at this, he too was dodging her bad aim without breaking a sweat.

00:09…00:08…00:07…

Zakuro had enough of the nonsense and finally thrust all of her energy into her whip. Everyone watched with curiosity as Zakuro snapped the whip into the air and moved it in a circular motion like a cowboy would do with a lasso. Then the next move when by so fast nobody realized what happened until it was too late.

Zakuro snapped her whip so hard she could cut a tree I half with the blow. In a circular motion she moved the whip over mints head and took out both tarts and Kish's weapons. They had no time to react as the whip practically snatched them out of their hands and onto the cement floor. Then she lowered it until it came in contact with Pai's fan.

It all happened so fast it seemed as thought time it self had stopped for all of them except Zakuro. Now they had no way to defend them selves they were helpless. When they finally came into reality as to what just happened Mint stuck her toung out at Tart and Kish and ran next to Zakuro's side.

The aliens just stood still in shock and amazement at the amount of power that was just shown to them. Zakuro moved her self into a passion and stared them down, Mint copied her and got on her left knee, drew her bow out and aimed for Kish Tart and Pai who somehow drifted closer together. Zakuros face clearly said that if they reached for their weapons she would inflict pain.

"Any last words?" Zakuro asked and prepared for one final blow, she couldn't believe what was happening, could this finally be the end of the aliens finally?

00:04…00:03…00:02…00:01

_**00:00**_

Deep blue let out the most wicked laugh he had ever let escape his throat.

**Times up**


	14. Discovery and heart break

Pai prepared for the final strike Zakuro was going to throw at him but a weird feeling flowed through him, he felt as though he was going to throw up right then and there he held his stomach and leaned forward looked down in an attempt to keep all his stomach contents _in _his stomach.

Zakuro stopped and noticed that Pai was going to be sick, but why? Did he eat a bad egg? Can aliens even have food poisoning? Pai was not known to just throw up when the going gets tough. Zakuro knew that something was up.

"Zakuro why are you holding back?!" Mint asked looking up at her role models confusion covered face.

"Look at what Pai's doing, have you ever seen him do that before?" Zakuro asked her sight never left Pai, then she noticed that the other two looked as thought they would throw up as well.

"So what? He just ate something rotten. Look now their all doing it! Wow that must have been one bad burrito huh?" Mint said making a funny. Zakuro didn't laugh or look at her, her eyebrow raised in confusion.

"I don't think it was caused by a burrito Mint, look." Zakuro said pointing to the aliens once more.

Kish felt horrible his head was spinning and his stomach is turning. At first he thought the tension was really getting to him but then he looked over and saw his brothers all doing it as well. Kish knew that this was not normal for them to all off a sudden feel sick like this. What is going on?

Tart looked down at his hands, they were all sweaty and he does not feel so good! He feels like he died and came back to life as a zombie. Then much to his surprise his hands started to glow whitish yellow, then his whole body started to glow! He looked at his brothers in panic and saw that they were glowing as well!

This all seemed so familiar with Tart he just could put his finger on it…Then his brothers grew smaller by the second, he did as well! Then it all came back to him.

"Oh _**NO**_! No WAY can this be happening again! I thought it was over!" Mint shouted in frustration and anger as she stood up and threw her bow down on the ground by her feet angrily like football players would do when theres a touch down.

Zakuro rubbed the area above her nose this was getting harder and harder by the minute.

**Somewhere downtown.**

People who started the day with a nice walk in the park where now screaming and running from un human creatures they had spotted.

"Ya know, I think humans are the weakest creature in the galaxy other then cosmic dust bunnies. All they do is eat sleep and run away from every thing that is scary to them. I mean, look at this little guy!" Tsumi said picking up their most recent chimera anima. It was a large black snake as that was as long as a six foot guys leg. It has enlarged fang hanging over the edge of his bottom lip and blood red eyes. It also had a weird mark in the middle of its forehead. Tusmi snuggled it close to her face.

"Is he _**adorable?**_" Tsumi said, small red and pink anime hearts were flying then disappearing from both hers and the snakes head.

"Well sure Tsumi-Chan, but it isn't something I would want to find under my bed in the middle of the night." Ikiru said looking tentative with a finger on his lips. Tsumi and the snake gave him a death glare.

"Did you just call me _**Tsumi-CHAN?**_" Tsumi asked getting ready to sock him in the kisser. Ikiru shivered with fear.

"N-N-N-No! No! Of course not Tsumi-Chan! I mean Tsumi yeah just Tsumi." Ikiru said Tusmi moved a little in a quick motion and Ikiru flinched them covered his head with both arms like a shield. Tsumi walked casually by him.

"At least you learned a lesson." Tsumi said while looking strait ahead. Ikiru moved his arms and looked up to see the snack giving him a death glare then with out any warning of any kid it whipped him in the nose with its tail.

"Ooooow! That hurt mister snake! Bad snake! Bad!" Ikiru said one hand was covering his bleeding nose and the other waving a finger in front of the snakes face. The snake tried to bite him but he managed to pull his finger away just in time.

Tsumi looked back at him to see him holding his nose and counting the fingers on his other hand.

"You shouldn't have called him an 'it'." Tsumi said Ikiru glared at Tsumi then the snake. The snake stared back at him then turned his head closed his eyes and made a pouting noise. This surprised Ikiru for he didn't know snakes could pout. However, he shook it off and followed Tsumi to the last place they saw Shinu before they were ordered made all the humans leave the park with the chimera anima.

They hiked for only five and a half minutes then their feet started to hurt.

"My gosh how do humans stand this 'walking' thing?" Tsumi said.

"Hey look there's Shinu!" Ikiru said placing a hand on Tsumi's shoulder and pointing in front of them, Tusmi looked at him in question as to why he was _touching_ her but that was quickly forgotten when she looked to see what he was pointing at and saw Shinu with tweezers and a magnifying glass as he looked into a hole in a tree.

"Ikiru!" Tsumi said looking at him like she was going to kill him, she made a fist and Ikiru jumped a mile. Tsumi giggled and punched his arm lightly.

"You were right for once." Tsumi said Ikiru rubbed his sore arm and laughed half-heartedly. Tsumi leaned over and set the snake on the ground in front of her then she lightly touched the symbol on his forehead. Ikiru watched as the snake turned from Chimera anima into a regular Habu snake.

"Bye!" Tsumi waved to the snake as it slithered into the bushes, her other hand holding one of the devices that turn regular animals into beasts from outer space.

"Yeah and good riddance!" Ikiru called, Tsumi punched him in the arm again then and made the chimera anima device disappear into thin air.

"Come on, let's go see Shinu, judging by all the equipment laying around he has found the blue aqua." Tsumi said as she levitated off the ground and flew to the tree Shinu was working on. Ikiru followed of course while rubbing his arm.

"So Shinu! Did you find it?" Tsumi asked. Both she and Ikiru landed gracefully on the ground directly behind him.

"Yes I did. I almost have it give me the container." Shinu said as he reached behind him, his total focus never left the small piece of blue aqua that was stuck in the tree. Tsumi snapped her fingers and made a small glass bottle appear out of thin air, as it fell to the ground Tsumi grabbed it out of thin air and placed it in Shinu's hand.

Shinu put the glass bottle in his palm close to his side as he gently slipped the small piece of mew aqua out of the tree and into the bottle.

"We came here just for that tiny little thing? Pheh! That's pathetic you would think deep blue would want us to collect a big one!" Tsumi said angrily.

"You should be thankful we got any at all." Shinu said closing the bottle with a small cork. Tsumi watched as he did his work, she pouted at his words but then an idea came to her mind and she practically skipped to Shinu's side. He looked at her strangely.

"Soooo Shinu-Kun, when we teleport back to the ship do you want to get lunch or something?" Tsumi asked, once again Shinu looked at her strangely.

"What?" Shinu asked in a cold tone.

"When we get back to the ship, wanna cook lunch with me? I can always use the help." Tsumi said trying to look cute.

"I'll help you Tsumi-chan!" Ikiru said giving her a large hug. Tsumi wiggled free and slugged him in the face.

"That was for the chan comment and Im not talking to you, moron! Im talking to Shinu kun!" Tsumi said. She made a cute face again and looked to her side to see Shinu was missing. She looked behind her and saw Shinu packing the equipment he brought along to remove the blue aqua from the tree. Tsumi skipped in front of him.

"There you are Shinu kun!" Tsumi said happily. She bent down to look at him face to face.

"Did you think I left?" Shinu asked in a cold tone.

"Well…no I was just wondering where you went." Tsumi said.

"That's stupid I was right here the whole time and you wondered where I went. Pretty pathetic of you know what I mean." Shinu said.

"Well yeah but…hey when we go to the ship do you want to study the human race together?"

"No."

"Dissect a dead earth frog?" Tsumi asked as she stood up strait and put her hands on her hips.

"No."

"Exercise?"

"No."

"Experiment with stuff?"

"No."

"Read together?"

"No."

"Listen to music?"

"No."

"Play a game?"

"No."

"Are you going to anything when we go back to the ship?!" Tsumi asked desperately. Shinu looked he in the eyes stood up and picked up the suitcase with all the equipment in it, which he just finished packing by the way.

"Well," He started, "Nothing that has to do with you anyway." He said then he pushed passed her then teleported to the ship Tsumi stood in the same position for almost a minute her mouth wide open and her face clearly had 'shock' written all over it.

"Tsumi-chan?" Ikiru asked.

"What do _**you**_ want?" Tsumi said turning her back towards him and crossing her arms.

"I'll play with you when we get back to the ship." Ikiru said in a small voice. He walked up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. Immediately she flipped around and smacked his hand off.

"Get away from me you loser!" Tsumi said then she teleported to the ship. Ikiru's ears dropped until they touched his neck and he looked down at his red hand. He sighed.

"Tsumi-chan…" He whispered sadly.

**Later on that night**

Ryou walked along the central parks cold cement walkway his eyes wide as he scanned the area for the one person he was supposed to meet. The air is cold and the only thing lighting his way were the lampposts.

There were no clouds on this cold night and everything in sight was black, pit black, it was almost like he was in some sort of horror film. A cold wind blew green leaves off the trees and he stopped to watch them dance in the wind.

He had to admit that the things around him were very scary and had gotten to him but the peaceful sound of wind chimes in the distance and the Sakura blossoms, which were sprinkled lightly on his path calmed his nerves down. He pulled his hands out of the pockets of his leather black jacket.

He closed his fist into a cylinder kind of way like he was holding a staff and wrapped the other hand around it, and then he raised his hands close to his face as he blew warm air into them. Its unusually cold out here tonight, it's the middle of September and things aren't supposed to be so cold here in Japan.

When he was walking on the way here it was not this cold, the only place it is freezing is _here_ in central park. Odd. Then the lights on the lampposts flickered and dimmed until they were completely out Ryou was now going crazy with fear but once again he was trying to hide it.

He saw something move swiftly out of the corner of his eye, he turned so fast some would have thought he broke his neck but thankfully, he did not this time. What he saw was a small streak of light then he saw it again out of the corner of his other eye he turned but again only saw a streak of light. Then a little org just like the one he saw in the kitchen earlier flew under his legs and in front of his face.

"Oh it's just you." Ryou said taking deep breaths. He watched as the orb circled his head and flew around a couple of trees then…it was swallowed by a man with long black hair gold eyes and wearing a long brown coat sitting on a bench close by.

"What are you…?" Ryou asked softly.

"Im not human if that's what you are thinking." Deep blue said. "Glad you could make it."

"So, _**you**_ are deep blue?" Ryou asked pointing at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Why of course, did you honestly think that I was that little orb scout?" Deep blue asked as he lifted himself off the bench and walked towards Ryou.

"Hey, watch it." Ryou said crossing his arms.

"Well Ryou the real reason I wanted to talk to you here tonight is because now we can talk in private, your café was filled with people (Lie) that could have over heard our conversation but now we are in a forest long after the park has closed."

"Then why did you turn out the lights."

"So that no one can see us of course. So, Ryou, master of engineering. Have you made your choice?" Deep blue asked. Ryou wasn't sure if he should help them or not. Deep blue saw his hesitation and clapped his hands together, the park had disappeared, it's like they were sucked into a different dimension of some sort!

When the area around him stopped moving they were now on a different part of the planet, it was the most beautiful place he had ever seen, wide landscaping, green covered mountains lush plants and a lake in the middle of the valley with the sun peaking over the mountainside.

"So Ryou human of Earth are you going to help my people live in peace and happiness?" Deep blue asked.

Then the scenery changed again when the area had stopped moving Ryou was no longer in a beautiful place, he was now in the most horrible place he had ever seen. The landscaping was dull and the dirt was pitch black and covered in ashes. You could hardly see a hand in front of your face because the earth was covered in a fog. The only thing you could see in the distance was black wilting trees with no leaves.

"Or…are you going to let us parish?" Deep blue said acting like he was very sad and desperate. Ryou could hear faint screams of agony in the distance. It was all too much for him Ryou was sweating and his mind racing this was his enemy but would he really do that to them all, do this? Ryou closed his eyes and rubbed the area just above his nose.

When he opened them, he looked deep blue in the eyes. Deep blue raised an eyebrow.

"Deal?" Deep blue asked holding out his hand.

"Deal." Ryou said shaking his hand. When Deep blue let go of his hand Ryou looked down and saw a small letter in his palm with a weird looking seal on it. Ryou looked up and saw Deep blue fading.

After that everything went by so fast! I was almost like something passed through him, he felt sick and his head spun. He collapsed to his knees. When the room had stopped spinning, he slowly rose to his feet.

Then when he looked around and saw that he was in the park, everything looked the same as before he met deep blue, Sakura blossoms sprinkled the white cement path, the lampposts were on. Everything was quite…

Ryou looked at the bench, Deep blue was gone. Everything had gone back to normal there was only one difference now was…

The wind was warm once more.

A/n: OMG I loooove snakes! Thats how I got the idea for Tsumi's pet. I hate spiders, they creep me out but snakes are AWSUM! My mom used to call me the frog queen when I was a kid becuase my favorite past time would be to catch huge bull frogs in a pond.


	15. And so it begins!

**A/n: Hey everyone! Rish here, I am going to work the hardest I can for the rest of the month of September because I am really hoping that I can finish this fic before my month long vacation all over the world. **

**Though my vacation is going to be a little shorter now because we found out recently that it would be easier to afford it if we split the vacation in half and have two so even thought the first one is going to be 18 days long it is still shorter then the original. I have a feeling that I am not going to make curfew but heck I am going to try. **

When the aliens stopped glowing Mint rolled her eyes and sighed. Zakuro just started with amazement at the event just happened, but why did it happen in the first place? It was almost like someone set this whole thing up and made a timer.

However, who? Would someone hate them so much to do this to them? Zakuro has never been turned into a kid before but just by watching it happen, she knew that it was not one of the most comfortable things that can happen to somebody.

"So now what should we do?" Zakuro looked down at Mint with an emotionless look on her face.

"How about we just throw them over the building now and be done with it?" Mint asked laughing at her own joke, it was clear that she was ticked about the situation. Zakuro glared at her, which made mint shiver with fright.

"It was just a joke.' Mint said shrugging.

"Seriously thought we should probably contact Keichiro about this." Zakuro said withdrawing her weapon and made a thoughtful look on her face. After a moment of silence, Zakuro had a facial expression that clearly said that she had an idea. Zakuro turned to mint.

"Do you still have your cell phone with you." Zakuro asked Mint rolled her eyes and clicked her toung as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a blue cell phone.

"Fine but make it quick! I'm not the richest person in the world!" Mint said putting the phone in Zakuros open waiting hand. Zakuro opened the phone and dialed Keichiros number she could only hope that was within his reach.

Keichiro who was watching the new about some sort of strange attack in the park that happened earlier that morning Keichro sat up out of the leaning position he was in on a chair and leaned forward to look closer at the screne.

When he heard a ringing tone right next to him it was the one thing that snapped him out of his thoughts and back into reality painfully, for it scared the life out of him.

When he calmed down and managed to get his heartbeat in a manageable and safe pace he reached over to the desk his cell phone was sitting on and opened it in front of his face to see that the number was unknown. He raised an eyebrow and held it next to his ear to speak to whoever was calling.

"Hello?" Keichiro asked it was more like a confused question then something you would say on a phone.

"_Is Keichiro there?"_ Zakuro asked.

"This is Keichiro. Zakuro is that you? Why are you calling did you find the girls?" Keichiro asked.

"_Hi, yes, yes. But unfortunately we have a problem, Huston._" Zakuro said.

"What is it?" Keichiro asked.

"_Ichigo, Lettuce, Purin, Kish, Pai and Tart are all toddlers_." Zakuro said.

"What? How could this happen?!" keichiro asked in a surprised tone.

"_I don't know, the girls were kids when we found them, the aliens were holding them__when we found them."_ Zakuro said. She made a waving motion with her hand for Mint to go check on the girls to see if there were in good condition.

"Ooooh, I see I think the aliens must have transformed them into kids at some point, but I don't know." Keichiro said rubbing his head as the thought of realization came to mind.

"_Yeah but you haven't heard the strangest part."_ Zakuro said calmly.

"What is it?" Keichiro asked, not sure if he wanted to know or not.

"_The aliens just changed into toddlers as well."_ Zakuro said. Keichro rubbed his scalp closed his eyes and sighed in frustration.

"What do you mean?" Keichiro asked.

"_We were fighting for the girls until Kish Pai and tart looked sick like they were going to throw up at any minute. Mint and I were both confused, then they started to glow and then the next thing we know they were toddlers."_ Zakuro said through the phone.

There was silence in the conversation as Keichiro thought of the possibility's of what could have happened to the aliens.

"Zakuro?" Keichiro asked

"_Yes?"_ Zakuro asked.

"I am baffled, I don't know what happened but what I know for sure is that if someone did that to them then it wouldn't be anyone from Earth for this is just to far out of Earths reach." Keichro said.

"_So what you are saying is that this could only have been done by someone their own kind?"_ Zakuro asked in amazement.

"That's what I am guessing."

"_But why would someone or their own kind do that to them?" _Zakuro asked.

"I don't know maybe you can ask them some questions about it hopefully they remember something about it." Keichiro asked

"_But they are unconscious right now." Zakuro said._

"Then ask them when they wake up please." Keichiro said kindly.

"_Sounds good, but what are we going to do with them now?" _Zakuro asked.

"Maybe you and Mint should do what Ichigo did, just take care of them for less then a week until they turn back to normal." Keichiro said.

"_Ok, that's not going to be so hard but where are we going to keep all six of them?" _Zakuro asked.

"Well, its going to have to be some place big enough to hold six toddlers." Keichiro pointed out.

"_Yeah and where are we going a way to pay for food water clothes and stuff?"_ Zakuro asked/said.

"You are going to need a maid or two to watch over them when you are away." Keichiro pointed out.

"_Maids, mansions and money. However, how are we going to find those things?" _Zakuro asked Then Mint walked up to her.

"Ok Ichigo, Purin and Lettuce are asleep but Kish Pai and Tart are completely unconscious." Mint said. Zakuro stared at her for a moment then grinned.

"Keichiro I think I just found everything that we need." Zakuro said then hung up leaving Keichiro confused with unanswered questions. Zakuro moved the cell phone away from her ear then snapped it shut she continued to stare at Mint with a large grin plastered on her face, her eyes never left Mints confused ones.

"What? What do we need...W-why are you looking at me like that? Z-Z-Zakuro? What's going on?" Mint asked in a soft tone.

**Later that evening.**

"Urrrg! This is so tiring! Why do I have to act like filthy commoners when I could just hire a limo?! And can you get Kish off my shoulders now he is starting to drool on my nice clean hair!"

"No we can not hire a limo because your mansion is not that far from here, don't ever call me a filthy commoner ever again or I will be forced to harm you, and Tart is starting to drool on my hair too but at least I don't have to carry Lettuce and Pai around." Zakuro said smirking.

"Uggh! How dare you!" Mint said out raged

"Yeah whatever." Zakuro mumbled.

"So how much longer are we going to keep walking like this?" Mint asked.

"Well if you haven't noticed we are walking along side your gate."

"I know that! What I mean is how much longer till we get inside **my** mansion?" Mint asked impatiently.

"We are about to enter the patio in your front yard Mint." Zakuro asked lazily

"Thank goodness I can't stand anymore of this torture!" Mint said dramatically.

**In the mansion**

The house cleaners all lined up in front of the door to do their usual 'welcome home Mint!' cheer as Mints parents hired them too, until they looked at the sight the cat dragged through the door.

They saw Mint and her friend in tattered clothes while they were carrying three kids each, three of them look like someone pulled on their ears so hard they stuck. Mint grimaced at all the house cleaners staring at her with disgust and shock, so as she walked down the hall with Zakuro following she gave every one of the house cleaners a glare.

"Mint? What are you doing with all those children?" Mints grandmother asked walking down the stairs.

"These are…are uhh, the kids of Zakuros friend and they need a place to stay for a few days." Mint said.

"Oh well then they can stay as long as they aren't staying long dear." Zakuro sighed in relief, Mint actually made a lie that her grandmother would actually believe without her having to do any or the work.

"Grandma? Do we have any place for them to stay? Ya know maybe a guest room far away from mine?" Mint asked hopeful.

"Why yes in fact we have a room with six beds." The grandmother said.

"Really then? Were is it?" Zakuro asked calmly.

"On the sixteenth floor." Mints grandmother said pointing to the stairs.

"Don't you have an elevator or something? A mansion as big as this should have one." Zakuro said.

"What's an elevator?" Mint asked. That's when Zakuro decided she had enough. She walked towards the grandmother and started loading Ichigo, Tart, and Purin into her arms.

"Zakuro? What are you doing?" Mint asked a little shaky.

"Going to bed." Zakuro said as she walked back down the hall and opened the front doors.

"Why are you leaving?!" Mint asked slightly demanding an answer in her voice.

"I don't live here." Zakuro said plainly.

"You can't just leave me here with these…these… things! You come back here! Don't leave me here to do all this stuff by my self!!" Mint demanded.

"Don't worry I will be back tomorrow to help you out." Zakuro called from half way down the sidewalk to the gate.

"Oh good! Phew for a minute there I thought I was actually going to have to baby sit. So when are you coming by?!" Mint yelled loud enough so Zakuro could still hear her.

"When I feel like it!" Zakuro called back, and then two house cleaners shut the front doors.

**A/n: Hey everyone! Sorry this chapter is a little boring but things are going to hit a cute 'o' meter record in the next chapter, the alien toddlers and the mew toddlers meet for the first time!**


	16. Tiny tots

**The next morning with the kids.**

Kish woke up slowly, with out opening his eyes he stretched, yawned then sat up and opened his eyes. You won't believe the shock he got when he realized he was no longer in his room. The walls curtains bed sheets, comforters, pillows, lamps, basically, everything in that over sized room was white. There was a large window on the other sized, and a door in the wall next to that.

Kish looked to his left side and saw his brothers sleeping in two other beds next to his. Okay maybe things weren't so bad since they were here but still things were a little scary he looked to his other side and there were three beds with three strange girls in them, but even though they were complete strangers they looked familiar in a way.

He looked at the one in the bed closest to him, he felt a blush crawl up his face and his eyes widen when he saw her. Like an instinct, he lifted the blanket on his knees under his eyes and under his nose, he wanted to hide but there was no one to hide behind so this would have to do.

When Kish saw the girl with black cat ears and light pink hair he thought she was very pretty. He started to wonder what her name was. Whatever it was he knew that it would be pretty.

'_She's a pretty kitty.'_ Kish thought blushing even harder. He started to panic when he saw her move in her sleep which indicated that she was about to wake up. In a panic attack, Kish hid under the covers completely. The only indication of his presence was a large lump in the middle of the blanket.

When Ichigo woke up she thought she was in the place her mommy called heaven. But where was that man with green hair and pointy ears she had fallen asleep on? Ichigo looked to her side and saw two girls fast asleep. Then she looked over and she saw two young boys, one looked to be older and one looked to be younger then her.

Then she noticed the shaking lump in a blanket on the bed next to hers, with her curious nature she decided to investigate! Her ears went flat against her head as she practically slithered off of the bed and approached the lump without making a sound, when she was close enough she rested on her knees and gripped the very edge of the bed, she watched with caution as the lump started to move.

Kish had under the blanket for a minute or two and already it was becoming all steamed up and he felt like he was going to sweat. He had not heard any noise out side of his little 'protective shelter' so he thought that she had woken up but went back to sleep he slipped the covers over his head to see a pair of golden eyes staring back.

When the sheet was lifted it reveled a face that looked allot like the green dude she was playing with the other day. When he looked at her he was quite but then he squealed, then she squealed because he squealed which woke Purin up.

They stopped screaming when they heard crying, they both turned to see the little orange monkey girl bawling her eyes out Ichigo was immediately at her aid. Kish watched the cat girl as she picked Purin up out of the bed and onto her lap as she sat on the floor, the pink cat girl cradled the girl and lulled her back to sleep. Kish smiled from under the covers,

'_Thank goodness she is kind_…' Kish smiled as he thought to himself, he was really showing interest for the cat girl. As he hesitantly crawled out of the sheets, he heard something he never wished he had.

"KISH!" Pai shouted in anger at the green haired alien, the volume of Pai's voice woke Purin up again Ichigo tried as hard as she could to calm the child down.

"Kish what are you thinking! Its almost six o clock in the morning and you start screaming?!" Pai said, Kish was terrified.

"Y-you're the one screaming here." Kish said in a soft and quiet tone. As Ichigo set the little monkey girl in the bed she saw the trouble Kish was in, so she walked over to the argument and stepped in-between Pai and Kish she looked Pai in the eye.

"Sir please don't be mad at him, I'm the one who scared him." Ichigo said, Kish was shocked no one had ever stood up to him before… Pai was also shocked, he does not know where he is or what planet he is on now but he does know that _**not every**_ kid on his home planet ever dared to make eye contact with him when he was furious not even his brothers! She had guts, Pai admitted.

"Oh well that no surprise, he is scared of his own shadow, my name is Pai, may I ask what is your name?" Pai asked.

"My name is Ichigo, nice to meet you Pai!" Ichigo said happily, she held out her hand for a handshake, Pai looked at it confused as to what he was supposed to do with it for he was not familiar with earth ways of greeting.

Ichigo saw that this was awkward so she lowered it next to her side and bowed instead, now _this_ was something Pai was familiar with so he bowed back. Ichigo turned around to face Kish, when he looked down and made eye contact with her he blushed redder then a tomato.

"You must be Kish!" Ichigo said happily.

"Y-Yes that's me!" Kish said nervously. "Y-Y-Y-You must be Ichigo! Its means strawberry right? Its very beautiful." Kish said fiddingling with his fingers.

"Thank you!" Ichigo said with a smile, and then something very de ja vu like hit her. 'Kish' the name 'Kish' it was just to familiar, did she know another Kish.

"Why are you so shy silly? I'm not going to hurt you." Ichigo said, Kish bit his lower lip.

"I know but cant help it…its in my nature." Kish said blushing even more.

"Really? Aww!" Ichigo 'awwed.'

"What's 'aww'?" Kish asked.

"You silly! You're adorable!" Ichigo said hugging around his middle. Kish's face grew even redder if that is even possible and he felt steam come out of his ears. When Ichigo let go of his middle she grabbed onto his hand and led him out the door.

"W-where are we going?" Kish asked

"To find a kitchen, I'm really hungry." Ichigo said, Kish was hungry too but the series of events that were happening to him by the lovely Ichigo, his hunger was quickly forgotten. Pai laughed at the two 'love birds', yawned, and decided to go back to bed until her heard a small thump not to far away which vibrated through his feet.

He turned and saw nothing different about the room except the fac that the girl with green hair who used to be sleeping peacefully under the white sheets of her bed had been pushed to the foot of the bed and the lady was gone, he looked around the room for her, he even looked behind himself but still he could not find her.

Then he jumped a little when the green haired girl stood up slowly from the other side of the bed while yawning and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She had a grimace on her face and her hair was all messed up this indicated some fall of some sort.

"Ma'am are you all right?" Pai asked, apparently she didn't know he was there because she fell flat on her bum when he spoke. Pai jogged over to help her. He held out his hand for her, she looked at It then looked at him, her head creaked to the side in confusion but she took his hand anyway, Pai grabbed onto her arm and pulled her to her feet.

"Yes I am fine, sir. Have we met before you look a lot like someone I know, I saw him just before I went to sleep but I wasn't in this room when it happened." Lettuce said, Pai raised one eyebrow high in the air.

"Ma'am I do believe that this is the first time our eyes ever met, for I have no memory of you." Pai said.

"Oh…Ok." Lettuce said, her eyes stopped focusing on him and wondered around the room. Pai turned and was about to go to bed but then he realized he never introduced himself. So he turned around again.

"Pardon me but I never told you my name." Pai said. Lettuce giggled and nodded.

"I forgot to tell you mine too." Lettuce said, this is probably the first time something made him smile other then that time Kish was 'running for his life' from a butterfly.

'_She's very polite, and kind.'_ Pai thought.

"My name is Paimalitian, Pai for short." Pai said,

"My name is Retasu but all me friends call me lettuce." Lettuce said smiling.

"I prefer Retasu." Pai said kindly.

"O-ok." Lettuce said her face was tinted red slightly. There was another silence until Pai had an idea.

"Miss Retasu, do you like to read?" Pai asked. Lettuces face looked happier and alive when he said this, she nodded while saying…

"Yes! I love to _read_ a book if that's what you're saying." Lettuce said

'_She loves to read too? What an interesting girl.' _ Pai thought smiling once more if any one of his brothers saw this then they would it to be creepy.

"You should smile more often." Lettuce said without stuttering D: gasp. This sentence caught Pai by surprise.

"What?" Pai asked.

"You should smile more often, you look really nice when you smile." Lettuce said giggling, event thought they had just met he was very familiar and she knew she could trust him no matter what.

"What I have been meaning to ask you Miss Lettuce is that if you want to search this home for a library. My brother just left with a girl with pink hair named Ichigo to look for a kitchen." Pai asked then said.

"Id love too! Shall we go?" Lettuce asked holding out her hand. This time Pai knew what it was for so he reached out and held her hand gently. With Lettuce in the lead they walked towards the door. Lettuce reached for the doorknob but stopped and looked back.

"Will they be alright if we just leave them here?" Lettuce asked pointing to the children in bed. Pai looked back at Tart and the girl in orange.

'_She's thoughtful and doesn't really think much of her self.'_ Pai thought. He looked at Lettuce.

"They will be fine Miss Retasu, that boy is my brother and he can handle himself, for he is a strong boy."

"But what about that girl? Is she your sister?" Lettuce asked.

"No, but I have a feeling that she will keep him company Miss Retasu." Pai said. Lettuce agreed then opened the door.

**With Kish and Ichigo**

"Um Ichigo?" Kish asked.

"What is it Kish?"

"D-D-Do you mind if I call you Ichigo-_Chan_?" Kish asked wondering if she would be offended or not.

"No, I don't mind, can I call you Kishu-Kun?" Ichigo asked taking a moment to look back at him with a smile. Kish was happy that she didn't mind being formally addressed but what surprised him was her question, when she looked at him with a beautiful smile he thought he would melt.

Kish felt a blush crawling up his cheeks again and he smiled.

"You can call me that if you want to!" Kish said happily. He heard Ichigo giggle in to the wind. Kish looked around at his surroundings as Ichigo led the way and noticed there were many servants. Some looked at them running down the hall and smiled while others looked at _him_ and grimaced. Kish could not help but ask what he was wondering.

"Ichigo-Chan? Do you think we are doing the right thing?" Kish asked as he let Ichigo pull him gently down the stairs of the over grown house by his hand.

"What do you mean Kishu-kun?" Ichigo asked.

"Sneaking around like this. I mean we don't even live here!" Kish said

"Your right. However, they do not seem to mind, if they did then someone would be shooing us out of this huge mansion with a broom swatting at our backs." Ichigo said. When they reached the bottom of the impossibly long staircase, Ichigo led Kish around several corners down several halls going this way and that until she finally stopped which made Kish run into her back then he hit the floor pulling her down with him because he didn't let go of her hands.

Kish landed on his back and Ichigo landed on her stomach on top of him. Neither of them new what happened it was all so fast. Ichigo's confused shocked eyes started into Kish's surprised and confused golden ones. They both felt a blush crawl up their faces.

A/n: If they were real little kids they wouldnt have blushed but tecnicaly they are still teenagers on the inside:D Sooooo cute!


	17. You talk funny

When Purin woke up, she shot out of bed and rubbed her eyes, she wondered where she was, but then she decided that she didn't really care… the she looked over and saw four empty beds but one held a small boy that looked to be about her age was still sleeping.

Because of the empty beds she figured that it was way passed the time they were supposed to get up, and they were running late. So Purin threw the covers up off her self and jumped off the bed, she stretched by raising her hands above her head and taking a deep breath in.

She felt like she was full of energy! Purin tried to remember the last time she got such a wonderful nights sleep. However, she gave up after three years. When she was done stretching her self out like a human rubber band she walked calmly over to tarts bed, then she threw the covers off his form.

"Time to wake up!" Purin shouted jumping on the bed, which was the only way she knew how to get people up out of bed. Tart, who got the rude awakening opened his eyes and because Purin jumped off the bed he, _fell_ of it. He did not know what was happening to him, the only thing he could think off was that he was being attacked by a monster.

After he hit the ground face first he looked up at his attacker, he felt his eyes become watery with tears. Purin saw him fly off the bed like someone cracked the whip on ice skating and regretted jumping on the bed, he could be hurt because of her!

Purin laid on her stomach and leaned over the side of the bed, she saw the boy land with a flop then look up at her, his eyes were threatening to shed tears. Purin felt guilt wallow up inside of her and she jumped off the bed next to his side on the floor.

He looked at her with confusion and fear, he wanted to know if she was going to throw him against a wall or something like that just like when she threw him off the bed. Purin walked behind him, then leaned down and lifted him from under his arms.

"Purin is sorry na no da, Purin thought that you were sleeping in and Purin thought you had to wake up na no da." Purin said. When she set him on his feet he turned towards her.

"Who is this Purin you aw tawking abouwt?" Tart asked looking around for this 'Purin' person she was talking about in third person. Purin creaked her head to the side with an anime question mark above her head then she pointed to her heart and said.

"This Purin na no da!" Purin said with a smile. Tart wondered why she was pointing to her heart, then he realized that it was not her heart she was talking about, it was _her,_ _she'_s Purin.

"You're Purin?" Tart asked still a little uncertain.

"You got it right na no da!" Purin said happily while waving her hands in the air. Then she walked closer to him and looked him so close in the eye their noses were almost touching. Purin placed her thumb and forefinger in a pistol position and squinted her eyes. Tart wondered what she was doing, was there something on his face?

"Is your name Tart na no da?" Purin asked.

"Yes…how did you know dat?" Tart asked. Purin face lit up when he said this then she jumped on him, the only reason she was in the air so long was because she was choking Tart with her arms tightly rapped around his neck.

"TARU TARU…you look so **ADORABLE** na no da! You are the same height as Purin na no da! Know we can play the same things na no da!" Purin said happily while nuzzling the side of his cheek painfully. Tart managed to pry her arms off his neck, thankfully, she was able to land on her feet. She waited patiently as Tart gasped for air. When his lungs started to breath normally, again he stared at Purin with shock.

"H-How did you know my name?" Tart asked.

"You don't remember playing with Purin na no da? But Purin that tar tar was Purins best friend!" Purin said about to cry. Tart felt a little guilty because some how he had hurt the girls feelings.

"Downt cry Purin, if I tewll you that you wook familiar would that make you feel bettew?" Tar asked with the most innocent look on his face. Purin instantly stopped crying like she had built in windshield wipers in her eye lids and bear hugged Tart around the neck once more.

"YAY Tar Tar does remember me a little!" Purin said.

'_At least she isn't sad anymore_.' Tart thought. Purin had mercy and let go of him so he could breathe once more.

"Tar Tar? You talk weird!" Purin said smiling Tart pouted turned to the side and crossed his arms.

'_Oh so __I'm__ the one who talks funny?" _Tart thought angrily. Purin saw he wasn't happy and tried to reassure him that she didn't mean it like an insult.

"Tar Tar? Purin did not mean to Hurt Tar Tars feelings, Purin wants to help you stop talking like a baby!"

Tart pouted even more.

**With Kish and Ichigo**

They just looked at each other in the eye as their brains tried to take in what happen, Ichigo was the first to realize what position they were in and quickly scrambled off him to stand on her feet. When Kish felt the enormous weight on his chest lift he sighed and stood up as well, ya' know for a fragile little thing she sure was heavier then she looked.

"Sorry about that Kish, I stopped so suddenly that I forgot what would happen if I stopped so soon." Ichigo said dusting herself off.

"That's ok Ichigo-chan, I don't have fast reflexes like you, and I didn't know that you were going to stop so soon so really it was my fault. After all I pulled you down with me." There was a small silence before Ichigo decided to speak.

"Well I found the kitchen!" Ichigo raised her right hand high in the air by to the side. Kish chuckled then bowed while holding his hand out to the side, like he was saying 'ladies first' Ichigo smiled and walked in the unusual large kitchen. The room was big enough to fit a swimming pool in it.

A/n: I'm not going to bother to describe the kitchen because there is only a small scene that happens in there so I am going to let you use your imagination. 

Ichigo walked over to the fridge which two people could fit in and stuck her upper half in and kept digging until she was as far as her height would allow her and started to dig around all the expensive foods until she found the exact one she was looking for in the far back.

"I found it!" Ichigo said happily reaching for the small object filled with her favorite red fruits. Kish's ears perked up at her words and he moved his head around trying to find a better angle to see what she had found.

"What? What did you find? Is it a bug?" Kish asked.

"No! I found what I wanted to eat silly you can have some with me too Kishu-Kun, I hope you're not allergic." Ichigo said.

"Allergic to what?" Kish asked

"You'll see." Ichigo said as she backed out of the cold fridge. Kish watched as she backed out of the fridge and tapped her feet around to find the floor before taking a step. Then she backed up a little more and shut the fridge door with a small 'thump.' Kish saw that she was holding a small basket filled with…strawberrys. Kish giggled.

"I should have known Ichigo-chan would want strawberries!" Kish said happily. Ichigo smiled then set the berries on a counter near the fridge then turned around and hoisted her self onto the counter from behind. Kish did not know people could do that.

"How did you do that?" Kish asked. Ichigo smiled and jumped off the counter to lift herself on it again she saw Kish confused face and giggled.

"Cant you do that too Kish?" Ichigo asked.

"No instead I can do this." Kish said, then he hovered off the floor and floated across the room and gently set himself down on the counter top next to Ichigo with the straw berries in the middle, Icihgo's mouth hung open with shock at what he could do.

"Woooow, that's cool!" Ichigo said smiling.

"You really think so? I thought you wouldn't like it." Kish said/asked.

"Yeah you have a really awesome talent!" Ichigo said while smiling. She asked Kish to open his hand so he did and she placed a large strawberry in it. Kish smiled and thanked her before biting down on the sweet fruit. They happily munched the strawberries in silence for a few moments.

"So Kish, your not human are you?" Ichigo asked.

"Nope, do you mind Ichigo-chan?" Kish asked.

"No way you're my friend, why would I care what species you are?" Ichigo asked. Kish was silent all he did was shrug. For the rest of the time they ate they just had small chats, then they started telling each other jokes and finally when they were loaded with strawberroes and there was only like ¼ of a bowl left they decided they were full.

Ichigo teased Kish by calling him spinage head, he pouted playfully, Ichigo giggled. Then he called her the pink Q-tip and she blinked a couple of times, her mouth open with playful shock then she grabbed a straw berry out of the bowl and flung it at him. He covered his face for protection against the strawberry acting like a bullet.

Then he smirked a very Kish like smirk and grabbed half the strawberries that were left in the bowl and flung one at her. She smiled and grabbed the rest in the bowl then had a strawberry battle. Strawberries flying everywhere left and right one even hit the ceiling:O

Then it went from the counter to the floor, as Ichigo threw three strawberries at the same time Kish did a matrix back flip in mid air thanks to the help of his fly chip on the back of his neck. Then when Ichigo was out of ammo she picked up a wooden spoon from a counter near her and did a samurai effect by blocking the blows of the strawberries with her the spoon acting like a sword.

When they were both out of ammo and covered in strawberry juice everything was quite but then they took one look at each other and started laughing their heads off. Ichigo speared a napkin that was near by on the spoon and waved it in the air.

"Truce!" She breathed. Kish laughed and told her that they needed to get the juice out before it stains. Ichigo agreed and abandoned the stick and napkin in her hand by dumping it on the floor and held Kish's hand as she walked out the door to look for a house.

As they ran towards the nearest exit Ichigo did not realize what a mess she left in the kitchen, neither did Kish. When a maid walked by the room she made a passing glance at the room then did a double take and screamed. Kish heard the faint scream and asked Ichigo if she heard it to, she denied it and ran for the front doors.

Before she could open the doors they seemed to open themselves, but she rid of this thought and screeched to a halt, Kish saw this and wobbled but this time he didn't fall. He looked at Ichigo and saw she was looking up at something he looked up too and saw a tall lady with long purple hair standing in the door way, her hand was still on the door she had opened.

"Why hello there, my name is Zakuro, what's yours?" She said calmly as well as pretending as if they were total strangers to her.

"Hi Zakuro, my name is Ichigo and this is my friend Kish!" Ichigo said happily as she pointed to her side to see that Kish was gone she felt something on her shoulder, she looked and saw Kish cowering behind her. Zakuro smiled.

"So do you know why you are in this mansion?" Zakuro asked. Ichigo frowned.

"No but if we are not welcome then we will leave." Ichigo said pointing out the door. Zakuro smiled.

"You and the other four are going to have to stay here while your mommy and daddy are away doing grown up things, so think of this place as your second home." Zakuro said.

"Ok, thanks!" Ichigo said trying to run passed the woman and out the door but she was stopped by and arm in her way.

"Not so fast. I have two more questions for you." Zakuro said. Ichigo sighed. "Number one, where are the other kids?" She asked.

"Other kids? Oh, you mean the two girls and his brothers. Last time I saw them, Pai was awake and the other kids were sleeping." Ichigo said, she was starting to get impatient.

"Question number two…why are you trying to get outside in such a hurry?" Zakuro asked wondering if they were trying to run away or something.

"We just ate strawberrys and we want to wash out the spots before they get even worse." Ichigo said. Zakuro said nothing but she raised her arm and let them through Ichigo took the opportunity to grab Kish's hand and run out the door.

A/n: Tart and Purin both talk funny:D


	18. Welcome to your workshop

Lettuce and Pai decided to wonder the halls and rooms until they found anywhere that looked like a library, they were doing fine until they realized that soon enough they got them selves lost quickly. Therefore, Pai stopped Lettuce in her tracks every time a house cleaner walked by so he could ask them questions about how to get to the library, or if there even was a library in the huge mansion.

One house cleaner said that yes there was one but its never really used often by the, and I quote, 'mistresses daughter'. Pai and lettuce looked at each other then looked back at the house cleaner. Pai thanked him for his time and started walking again.

"Who do you think the 'mistresses Daughter' is?" Lettuce whispered. Pai shrugged.

"I don't know." Pai said. They know knew that there was indeed a library in this large mansion, and that it was one floor down. Lettuce and Pai were not holding hands as they walked if you were wondering in stead they stood side by side as they walked down they hall, down the stairs, took a right, down the hall again and met a large wooden door on their left.

Pai with his good manners and all pushed the door open and Let Lettuce step inside first. Lettuce walked in and looked up at the ceiling, which by the way could touch the moon. Pai looked up at well to see what she was looking at and did not see what was so important about it accept it was huge.

"It probably goes as high as the roof from here." Lettuce nodded then turned to him.

"So Pai…what would you like to read first?" Lettuce asked.

"I don't know where to start, where would you like to start Miss Retasu?" Pai asked Lettuce bit her bottom lip and looked around, she was only partly surprised to see that there was a map of the library in the corner.

"Why don't we go check out that map?" Lettuce said pointing to the map. Pai looked over and shrugged, then he walked to it and started searching what section of what can be found in what area. Lettuce joined him, after a few minutes of searching Lettuce found one of her favorite sections.

"Hey Pai look!" She said excitedly, she gripped his arm lightly and pointed to the Science section on the map.

"Can we go here first?" She asked. Pai smiled _again_.

"Why Miss Retasu, you have as some would say 'read my thoughts'." Pai said Lettuce giggled. And looked back down at the map to see what floor of the library it was on.

"Oh man." Lettuce said unhappily.

"What is it Miss Retasu?" Pai asked. Lettuce pointed to the science section on the map and sighed.

"We are going to half to climb the stairs all the way till we almost reach to top." Pai looked to where she was pointing and indeed it was as some would say, 'way the frick up there!' Pai did not see what was so bad about the whole thing be can just float up there in no time! Pai decided that it was time to show off a little. Pai leaned over and lifted lettuce off the ground by her waist and started to fly to the section they were looking for.

At first lettuce didn't like what was happening to her and she squeaked when he picked her up but then she held on to him tightly as they started to lift off the ground she closed her eyes and hoped that the ride would be over soon.

When Pai landed safely on the ground, he set her on her feet and lifted her arms up over his head. Lettuce opened her eyes and when she felt her feet touch solid ground but she never thought of removing her hands from his neck so he did it for her. She looked up and saw a small sigh that said 'Science.'

Then lettuce walked to the white railing that was keeping them from falling and looked down to see that they were indeed far, far, far, from the ground below. She turned towards Pai.

"How did you do that?" Lettuce asked shocked. Pai saw her stunned face and chuckled.

"I was born with it, and I thought it would come in handy since you didn't want to walk up they stairs Miss Retasu, do you not like it?" Pai asked.

"Oh no the complete opposite! You have an amazing talent Pai! And it was very thought full of you to use it but some one might have seen you!" lettuce said looking over the rail once more to see what if anyone was there.

"Well miss Retasu I don't know if you noticed or not but while you were looking at the map I took the liberty to search the area with my sight. I saw no one, and I could sense there was no reasonable heat source anywhere near here." Pai said

"You can sense things too? Wow, that's really cool! Thanks for searching before you flew." Lettuce said

"Your welcome." Pai said. He watched as Lettuce walked to a bookcase near him and read the titles. She looked at him and saw him staring at her so she said.

"You can look for books too ya know." Lettuce said shyly. Pai didn't show any emotion but he did turn his head and also read some titles. He looked calm but inside his head he was thinking that what just happened was a little embarrassing especially since she noticed him just_ staring_ at her like that. Pai sighed and read subtitles until he found one book that he though was interesting.

He looked around and not to far by was a white sofa, Pai tucked the book under his arm and walked towards it, Lettuce noticed and speed her pace up a bit. Then when she found a book she liked she took it off the shelf and joined Pai on the white sofa.

**With Deep blue.**

So far things were going well for Deep blue. After their meeting in the park, Deep blue decided that he was going to build the machine on the ship. So before he picked Ryou up he made a unscadualed meeting with his new recruits on the ship from the spooky dimension to tell them his plan to take over earth and that Ryou was going to be joining them on the ship to build the 'cloning' machine.

Once the three were aware of what was going on he decided it was time for the glowing sphere to come to life once again. Therefore, he covered his mouth with his right hand and literally pulled the air out of his mouth. Thus creating the sphere thing.

Then he caught it in his hands and decided to make a few adjustments here and there he put some more of his power into the sphere by using the mew Aqua his new trio took the liberty of fetching the yesterday in the park. He snapped his fingers on the left hand while the right hand was occupied with the eager communication sphere.

In his left hand appeared a teleportation chip, which he crammed into the sphere. Then when his left hand was free once again he poked the jelly sphere until it showed a picture of Ryou in that stupid girly outfit in the kitchen of his restaurant. Deep blue shoved the glowing sphere in his hand into the larger jelly sphere in front of him.

Deep blue smirked, now all he has to do is wait…

**Ryou**

After setting up the closing sign in front of the café Ryou sighed. This time he had no customers visiting the Café.

"What a way to earn a living. Ryou sighed and walking into the kitchen to wash dish's that have been sitting there ever since the mews quit. Ryou grabbed a large pot and began to scrub the living daylights out of it. Ryou sighed, if he gets another bad day like this then he is going to half to go out of business.

"Ryou."

Ryou dropped the pot he was holding into the sink and turned around so quick that some people might think he is a trained ninja. He turned and saw the small glowing orb was in the middle of the room, hovering under the light.

"My, my, still quite jumpy aren't Deep blue joked.

"Oh its you, don't do that again you scared the heck out of me, anyway what do you want?" Ryou asked, once he saw that he wasn't being robbed he turned and started to wash the pot again.

"Ryou as you may recall you agreed to help my people live in peace." Deep blue said threw the orb.

"Yes I do recall that." Ryou said

"Well now's the time to do just that." Deep blue said Ryou stopped focusing on the pot and turned to him to give him a look.

"What do you mean?" Ryou asked.

"I have turned this communication orb that you see before you into a communication and teleportation orb using one of my kinds technologies. If you touch the orb you will be teleported to the ship where my comrades are waiting for your arrival." Deep blue explained.

"Why would I need to go to the ship? Can't I just build it here?" Ryou asked.

"Well judging by how many guests you had today you are going to go out of business and may even get kicked out' of here when it closes down." Deep blue said. Ryou gave him a look then sighed. He was right, Ryou had to admit.

"So should I touch the orb now or do you want me to do it later?" Ryou asked.

"Yes do it now." Deep blue said, he was very bored. Ryou walked to the orb in the middle of the kitchen slowly, he has never experimented with technology of the other world before so he does not know how it will affect him.

Slowly but surly he was making progress then when the sphere was in arms length he reached out for it and merely rubbed the surface of the glowing orb with his index finger, then his body had the wind knocked out of as he closed his eyes he felt himself being sucked into what seemed to be a plane turbine.

He felt woozy and dizzy as if something hit him as hard as it could in the back of his head. Then for a split second, he felt like he was falling, theeeen he hit something hard. He groaned and lifted himself to his wobbly and unstable feet.

He quickly lifted a hand to his head when he felt all the blood in his body rush from it. He opened his eyes and saw a spinning room, when his head was not so dizzy anymore he opened his eyes again and saw that he was in another dimension. There were ruins all around him, drifting in green air like clouds of smoke like aura.

Then a lady with green hair walked up to him and shook his hand. "Hello sir you must be Ryou. Deep blue told me all about you!" Tsumi said trying to smile.

"Oh how rude of me! My name is Tsumi and those are my partners Ikiru and Shinu" Tsumi said pointing to the left. Ryou stopped holding his head in pain and looked to the left and saw two other alien people, one was white, and one was black…weird.

"Now this is the communication room, with this giant communication or we are able to talk to deep blue with out harming signals on Earth," Tsumi said pointing to the huge blue communication orb in front of him down a ruinous pathway.

"Why am I here?" Ryou asked.

"Oh Deep blue wish's to talk to you about the construction of the cloning machine in private so if you come with me I will show you how to use it."

Tusmi said as she turned and walked down the concrete passageway. Ryou followed, he was not really looking at where he was going just mostly looking at where he _was_.

'_This place is amazing!'_ Ryou though. When Tsumi stopped in front of what seemed to be an alien control Panel Ryou had questions but they went un answered as she pressed a few buttons and the giant jelly orb came to life.

"I hope you enjoy your stay here." Tsumi said and she teleported out of the room along with Ikiru and Shinu. Ryou watched her go then turned his attention to the giant jelly orb in front of him.

"Ryou, so glad you could make it." Deep blue said threw the giant jelly orb.


	19. Meeting you

A/n: We are starting from right where we lifted off.

"What did you think I wouldn't?" Ryou asked looking up at the giant talking jelly sphere. Deep blue said nothing.

"Ryou, what I wanted to talk to you about is our lack of materials that we have." The figure of Deep blue said in the jelly orb.

"What do you mean?" Ryou asked.

"Before I asked you if you could help my people I was not aware of the supplies we would be needing. Therefore we now have a slight problem on our hands." Deep blue said.

"Really?" Ryou asked there was silence before he spoke again. "So what kind of materials are we going to have to find?" Ryou asked.

"I will send you a communication orb with the list of metals and other objects we will be needing. But let me tell you that only a small fraction of the items can be obtained by what your people call a 'junk yard.'" Deep blue said. Ryou sighed.

"That sounds easy." Ryou said.

"However, most of them, about 3/4ths will have to be purchased and let me tell you that they do not come as you humans call 'cheap.'" Deep blue said. Ryou rubbed the area above his nose.

"This _is _a problem!" Ryou sighed.

"How so human? I thought you were far more wealthy then other humans." Deep blue asked trying to remain calm and hold a pleasant tone.

"I am, but lately everything is going down the drain! Every since my employees quit, I have to work twice as long as I used to and since I have been working so long, my bills are going up and worse, I have no customers anymore so I am going to have to shut the café down!" Ryou said and ended his never-ending sentence with a sigh.

"Harsh." Is all Deep blue could say about it.

"Yeah really."

"So how are you going to be able to obtain what we need to create the cloner?" Deep blue asked. The room was silent for almost a minute and a half, occasionally Ryou would open his mouth with an idea fresh in his throat but the idea would always die on his lips.

Then it his him…Ryou perked up and his eyes widened.

"Minto!" Ryou said snapping his fingers deep blue looked at him with question.

"What is this Minto you are speaking of?" Deep blue asked a little impatiently.

"_She_ is this person I know who is very 'wealthy', though, the last I saw of her she was furious at me." Ryou said.

"Could she help you afford the materials we need?" Deep blue asked.

"Yes she could." Ryou said.

"Would she do it _willingly?"_ Deep blue asked. Even though he really did not care if she wanted to do it or not, if he were Ryou then he would use force, but while he was putting on the 'good guy act.' He needed Ryou to be convinced that he was a good person…even thought he is not.

"I don't think so…but I think she would if I 'encourage' her a little bit." Ryou said practically smirking.

**At the mansion.**

"Get out! Out! Out! OUT!" Mint said hurling pillows at the two toddlers that were jumping on her bed, she was sleeping peacefully until she got a rude awakening by what she thought was an earthquake but then she opened her eyes and sat up to find two little munchkins jumping like wild things on her bed.

Purin stuck her toung out. "Make Purin old lady! Na no da!" Purin said doing a back flip to avoid and object being thrown at her feet, oh yes she was feeling particularly naughty and playful today. Tart watched her with awe.

"How did you do dat?" Tart asked. Purin glanced at him and did another back flip. Tart watched then he bounced on the bed harder until he was sure he was bouncing high enough from the bed then he attempted to do a cool stunt like Purin.

But then he failed to land on his feet so instead he landed on his stomach near the edge of the bed, he bounced off the bed and did a front flip off the bed and landed on his back. Purin watched the entire failure and giggled at the 'hilarious' scene.

Purin thought it would be cool if she tried to do that same thing he did so she jumped off the bed with all her might, she flew strait into a lamp and landed on the floor next to Tart, she was Ok, and un injured she looked at Tart and giggled.

Mint stopped throwing whatever she could get her hands on to watch as the Lamp fell off the desk…

…Hit a large picture frame that used to be hanging on the wall, it fell of the wall onto the desk which hit one of the only picture frames of her and her mother and father together, and the picture frame fell, it hit a small pure crystal glass swan that was sitting next to it which by the way Mint got for her birthday.

Then the swan hurtled to the ground and crashed on the floor and the sharp shards covered a pair of her favorite slippers. Mint felt a large vein popping out of her fore head and neck, her face was getting redder and her eyes went from the cute blue ones to the kind of eyes you would see on a rabid bear.

Purin and Tart looked at Mints reaction to the whole thing, they saw steam rushing from the top of her head. Oooh boy was she ever ticked! Purin saw that it was time to run for their lives so she scrambled to her feet lifted Tart on to his feet from under his shoulders.

"Run Na no da!" Purin shouted.

**In the library.**

Lettuce and Pai have been sitting there for half and hour almost just talking, reading, and sharing a few memories. Pai was not willing to tell someone he had just recently met much personal information, but Lettuce is a good person and there is just something about her that he really likes, something about her that makes him feel like he can trust her.

So he talked to her about his family, his past, his favorite past times, all subjects of which he wasn't very willing to tell anyone but those who are close to his heart…But she was a total stranger practically, what made her so different from everyone else wanting to get their noses in his business?

Lettuce talked to him about her past, her interests, her studies and what she sees in the world. Pai noticed that all of these things she talked about are infact also personal, did she feel like she could trust him like he trust's her? Then the room broke into silence once more as they read, the only sound in the room was the gentle moving of paper as a hand turned it from one side to another.

When lettuce was done with her book she stood up in front of the couch then placed the book back to its place on the shelf not to far away…then she did the most odd thing Pai had seen a human do so far, she found a misplaced book on the shelf, it was a classic fairy tale of Rumplestiltskin.

A/n: That is the one I grew up with . I hope I spelled that dudes name right --$.

When Lettuce looked up at him, he looked down at the book in his lap and pretended as if he did not notice. He heard foot steps on the hardwood floor of the library getting closer, he knew it was her because they were small and the thumps were gentle. He thought that she was coming to sit next him on that long couch. Then he heard her walk to the area in front of him then…they stopped.

Pai hesitantly looked up at her to see her blushing like a tomatoes, she held the book in front of her face, the only part of her face that was showing were her eyes looking down at her own two feet.

"Miss Retasu?" Pai said softly. He saw her blush a little redder and he knew that if that book had not been covering the area above her mouth then he would see her biting her bottom lip softly.

"P-P-Pai…I-I was w-wondering iiiiif." Lettuce stuttered holding the book out in front of Pai. Even though he wasn't sure of what she was saying he knew what she was trying to say.

"Miss Retasu? Do you wish for me to read this fairytale to you?" Pai asked. Lettuce didn't say anything, she nodded her head 'yes'. Pai saw this and dismissed the book he was currently reading by the side of the couch he took the book from her hands and placed it in front of him. Lettuce sat next to his side on the couch and slowly scooted closer to him as he opened the book.

She shyly and hesitantly laid her head down on his shoulder, Pai blushed a bit unconsciously and stopped flipping threw the first few pages to get to the actual story. Lettuce noticed this paused and thought he might be mad at her for doing such a weird action, but then he turned to the first page and started reading.


	20. Tension in the air

It is now sundown at the largest mansion in Tokyo, Ichigo and Kish hand been playing in the garden all day happily, the stains in their shirts had been victorious with serviving the blasts from the hose, but they had become smaller. As it grew darker all the lights in the mansion had been turned on due to how late it is and the mosquitoes began to come out and become lively just like the night before

"I-Ichigo-Chan? I have a gift for you…" Kish said. Ichigo, who was currently trying to kill a butter fly that had caught her attention turned to see Kish holding out a daisy in front of her while he tried to hid he red face by looking down at the ground.

"Thank you Kishu kun!" Ichigo said happily taking the daisy from his hands and placing it behind her cat ear.

"Y-you're welcome." Kish said, after she and Kish met that Zakuro person they ran out side and searched the house for a house, once they found one they had a water fight that seemed to go on for hours without any breaks.

They laughed and played for a long while, until they realized that they were so drenched that they could hardly walk let alone play in the soaked clothes. Then they decided to play in the large garden in the mansions back yard to dry off a little.

"Ichigo Chan?" Kish asked his ears twitching and he seemed to be 'somewhere else' even thought he was staring strait at her.

"Kish what is it? Do you hear something?" Ichigo asked.

"That's what I was going to ask you! Listen…" Kish said holding a hand out in front of him, everything was quite…Ichigo was starting to get confused as to what Kish was hearing and started to think that he was trying to scare her a little as a prank, she opened her mouth to tell him to cut it out, but the angry words died on her lips as she started to notice faint screams.

"What's that?" Ichigo whispered, Kish's ears had been flickering none stop.

"I don't know…" Kish said, then he slowly turned to look at the backside of the mansion.

"I think its coming from the house Ichigo-chan." Kish said, he began to be a little worried.

"Do you think the house is being robbed?" Ichigo said, a hint of excitement was in her voice, Kish shivered.

"Boy I sure hope not." Kish said, frightened. Then they were silent once more when they both heard a loud smashing sound like something glass hit something hard. They glanced at each other briefly before turning back to the mansion just in time to see all the lights turn off. This…was followed by several worried yelps and squeaks, which were undoughtedly made by all the house cleaners in the mansion, then **that** was followed with more things breaking.

"Wow, Kishu-kun, do you know what just happened?" Ichigo asked.

"No…but by the lights just turning off for no reason I am guessing there was some sort of power out!" Kish said worriedly.

"Really?! Whoa I never new one of those things could really happen in real life! Come on lets go check it out!" Ichigo said quickly snatching his hand from its current place by his side and dragging him through the back door of the house.

**With lettuce and Pai**

As Pai was reading the last sentence of the Earth fairy tale, Lettuce felt as though she were going to fall asleep any minute, her eyes were droopy and she felt like she had no energy left in her. Pai closed the book softly then looked at the girl on his shoulder, she was about to fall asleep, he could tell…her eyes were closing.

But then she seemed to have a sudden boost of energy when everything around her went dark. At first she thought it was because she closed her eyes but then Pai jumped at the sudden loss of power, which caused her to open her eyes to see that the lights went off. Lettuce squeaked with fear in her veins as her eyes scanned the room for any kid of light source that would calm her down, finding none she began to panic...

"Miss Retasu? Are you all right?" Pai asked placing a hand on her shoulder, for a reason he does not know, when he placed a hand on her shoulder she jumped as if someone was grabbing her from behind.

"Pai are you touching my shoulder? It's so dark in here I cant see a thing!" lettuce said.

"Yes it is me…are you frightened?" Pai asked

"No, I don't mind the dark, its just this library is so big…we may not be the only ones in here!" lettuce said, she was.

"So you are not afraid of the dark but you are afraid that you can not defend yourself if you can not see what is around you?" Pai asked, he was slightly confused but he didn't want to show weakness.

"Yeah…I guess its something like that…" Lettuce said. "Let's just say, I am comfortable when I can see what is in front of my face." Lettuce said, this hurt something inside of Pai for now he knew her worst fear had come true but he could do nothing about it, but he has to try… maybe there is a way! Pai reached out and placed both of his hands firmly on her shoulders and turned her slightly so that if she could see then she would look him in the eyes.

"Miss Retasu, you have nothing to fear for I will always be here to protect you from anything or anyone that may want to hurt you." Pai said in a voice filled with will and devotion. Lettuce was thankful for the darkness around them because she was blushing so bright people would think she had sun burnt her entire face. Pai knew that if his father was still alive, he would be so proud.

"Thank you, thank you so much Pai. Your very kind." Lettuce said, there was a small silence.

"W-want to see a cool trick I can do?" Lettuce asked, she did not even wait for an answer as she closed her eye and held her hand out so her palm was facing upward in between the two of them.

She saw a green light threw her eyelids and she heard Pai' light gasp. She opened her eyes and just like she thought, a small green orb that appeared to be made out of water hovered a small distance in the air above her palm. Because the orb could glow, it lit up the area around it, including their faces. Pai was amazed.

"How did you do that Miss Retasu?" Pai asked in shock.

"To tell you the truth. I-I really don't know I woke up looking the way I do now, and I could do this!" Lettuce said smiling and pointing to the orb in her hand.

"What do you mean by 'the way you look now'? You look fine Miss Retasu." Pai said.

"Well, my hair is a different shade of green, I have a tail, and there are these two strange white things sticking out of the top of my head." Lettuce said pointing out all the changes of her body.

"Hmmm, you have a good point Miss Retasu." Pai said, Lettuce giggled at this. Then another moment of silence, Pai was admiring how her face looked so 'cute' as humans would say in the green tinted light glowing from the orb.

Lettuce was however looking at her surroundings, even though she was holding a light out in front of her she was still a little cautious about her surroundings. Pai noticed this and was going to embrace her but they heard a door open, like a reflex they both looked down to see a beam of light that was obviously an open door way. Then they saw the figure of a person, but it was too dark to tell who it was, this person was holding a flashlight, which made them easy to spot.

"There you are, come on down you two, its time for bed!" This told them that the person with the flashlight was a woman and … it was time for bed.

**A few minutes ago with Kish and Ichigo.**

When Kish and Ichigo entered the house, at first the didn't have a clue as to what they were supposed to do, but as they ran down the barley visible hallways they decided to ask the nice purple haired lady what was happening. Kish noticed that Ichigo was a little more tentative then she was the last time she dragged him around like a rag doll. She seemed a little worried and scared…what was she scared off?

They were running blindly down hallways until they heard someone arguing about something but they just couldn't tell what was going on. Therefore, they went in closer to get a closer look at all the tension. Ichigo stopped in front of a large room. Kish let go of her hand and peeked around the corner to see a girl with her hair in blue buns and the girl with long purple hair they met earlier. They both watched undetected with curiosity.

"Zakuro this is the last straw! I do not know how much longer I can stand of these little munchkins! They are just so complicated and now look! The powers out! Oh things just keep getting better now don't they!?" Blue haired complained crossing her arms. Kish and Ichigo looked down between their feet and saw a girl with blonde hair and a brunette boy who looked to be the same age as the girl.

"It wasn't their fault Minto." Zakuro said crossing her arms as well.

"Yes it _is_, I'm not the one who ran into the vase of flowers which tipped over and all the water in it pored into the fuse box behind it!" Mint said.

"Yes but they were running away from something weren't they Minto? Did something scare them so bad that they ran down the hall so fast that they forgot to look where they were going." Zakuro said.

"It's not my fault they are clumsy." Minto said.

"But it is your fault the fuse box was there in the first place. I was talking to one of the house cleaners the other day and they said you insisted the vase being there because the fuse box was and I quote, 'ugly and messed with the scenery'." Zakuro said.

"That's right, but they were the ones who tipped them over! They are a nuisance Zakuro! How am I supposed to live like this?!"

"Mint if I am correct then you haven't even taken care of the kids for a day yet and now you are telling me that you can't stand being with these kids? How on earth do you plan to be a mother someday?" Zakuro mentioned.

"I don't! Zakuro I don't mean to be rude and all, really, but you have to take them far _far_ away form my presents!" the blue girl commanded Zakuro.

"Mint I can't do that! This is the only place fit for them and you agreed to take care of them!" Zakuro shouted.

"No I did not agree to baby-sit the little brats! You bribed me until I said it to your face! And you know what since you didn't seem to understand the first few times I will tell you again! I WONT DO IT!" Mint said, she was becoming angry now, her face was getting red and she rubbed her temples while sighing that clearly indicated that she was growing a migraine…

Zakuro looked down at the two frightened children sitting on the carpet in between them, the small boy looked like he was going to cry…

"Minto." Zakuro said coldly as she looked her strait in the eyes. Minto raised an eyebrow.

"You can not control you anger, you are rude, selfish, and greedy. You should be ashamed of yourself." Zakuro said leaning down and held the small blonde girls hand. Then she walked out of the room where she met Kish and Ichigo.

Minto though, could no take it, she was tired, frustrated, angry, stressed and her role model just told her that she should be ashamed! Minto turned and ran the other direction towards the front door, after quickly snatching her coat off the rack she opened one of the large doors, ran out and slammed it behind her. Zakuro saw this and sighed, Zakuro knew she needed some time alone.

Zakuro turned to the children in the doorway. "Why hello there, we meet again hmm? How long have you been there?" Zakuro asked Kish and Ichigo looked at each other in fear of getting in trouble.

"Oh never mind, kids will be kids… well come on squirts its time to go to bed." Zakuro said she held Kish's hand and made him hold Ichigo's hand then she made Ichigo hold Purins hand that was already holding onto Tarts hand.

"Kishu? Do you have an idea of where your older brother is?" Zakuro asked, Kish shrugged.

"I don't know, but he loves to spend everyday in a library, so he is probably in a place with a lot of books." Kish suggested, Zakuro knew that the mansion had a library in it due to the fact that Mint was her fan girl and always inviting her over. Now she new where Pai was, but where was Lettuce. Zakuro thought about Lettuces personality for a moment and came to the conclusion that she was probably in the library aswell.

"Thank you Kish, listen carefully to me you four… Its time for bed and this is how you get to bed, you go up the stairway at the end of this hall, then you take a right, take another right, turn left then go into the first door on your right." Zakuro said. Ichigo, who was in the front of the line saluted and jogged to the staircase.

Zakuro watched them walk up the stairs and take a right, she sighed and pulled a small flashlight out of her back pocket which she had grabbed earlier, when the power out first started and walked to the library.

A/n: (Rish is cowering behind a desk while tomatoes are being treated like water balloons.) I'm sorry! This is where I am going to have to leave you until November! I may be leaving for the first part of my long vacation tomorrow!

**Please please please please please Revieeeew:D**


	21. Flashback and a Dream

Ryou looked in confusion at the chip the alien girl known as Tsumi placed in his hand. "So how am I supposed to use this exactly?" Ryou asked

"That will transport you too Earth temporarily. We have chips that can take you to earth and back and keep going any time you want under your own free will but for this mission you will not be needing a chip like that." Tsumi said Ryou now understood a little bit of all the questions that were rumbling in his head.

"Let me get this strait, this chip will take me to a location on earth it is programmed to and bring me back?" Ryou asked based on information she had told him before he was given the chip.

"Correct, plus it can transport multiple people, including those who don't wear a chip. You will be able to transport this 'Minto' person you keep talking about." Tsumi said. Ryou nodded, his eyes never left the chip.

"So how do I use it?" Ryou asked. Tsumi didn't say a word she took the chip from his palm walked behind him. Ryou watched her nervously, she noticed and told him to look strait ahead. He hesitated but eventually did as he was told, then he felt a little sting on the back of his neck. Like a reflex, he winced and slapped the back of his neck accidentally hitting Tsumi's hand in the process.

"The chip is now attached and you can teleport anytime," Tsumi said walking in front of him while rubbing her now sore hand. Ryou rubbed the back of his neck and felt a small foreign object under his mullet.

"How do I do that?" Ryou asked, Tsumi sighed.

"You just think of the place you want to teleport to, make sure that it is a clear image." Tsumi said. Ryou then looked at the floor an concentrated on what Minto's mansion looked like in his mind, he rubbed is temples in aggravation and closed his eyes, suddenly he felt his stomach turn and his feet lift from the floor.

**New point of view:**

Tsumi and her two comrades behind her watched as the human left the ship Tsumi grimaced and twitched at the thought of having to be _nice_. Bleh! Then the giant blue orb came to life in front of them.

"Has the human left the ship? I do not see him" Deep blue said looking around the room.

"Yes father, he has." Tsumi said immediately lowering onto one knee as did the other two aliens behind her to show their loyalty.

"Good, I have a mission for you three." Deep blue started, "the traitors you have successfully rid of this ship have turned in to children thanks to a chemical I have invented, however that chemical is not very strong due to what it is made up off, therefore the traitors could prove to be an annoyance in the future. Get rid of them." Deep blue said, Tusmi did not look him in the eye but she nodded.

"Yes father." Tsumi said, she rose to her feet and prepared for teleportation to the traitors coordinates, but she was stopped.

"And Tsumi…" Deep blue started, Tsumi stopped laying with her watched and looked up at him.

"Yes father?" Tsumi asked eagerly.

"I have also used the chemical on your enemy, the 'mews'. While I was working on the chemical with a blood sample of the mews I have noticed odd similarities in the animal genes and the traitor's blood, who are also known as your brothers."

"What is it you want me to do father?" Tsumi asked.

"I want Shinu to do further examination and testing on the mews blood as well as yours. I want a blood sample from the mews and you Tsumi." Deep blue said. Shinu did a salute of their own kind and walked towards Tsumi with a small needle he grabbed from his pocket in his hand, Tsumi knew this was coming so she turned around and held out her index finger. Shinu drew a bottle form his other pocket and held it under her index finger. Shinu pricked her finger and let her bleed a little into the bottle until it was ¼ full. Then he turned to face Deep blue.

"Sir, may I suggest I stay on board the ship and test with the blood samples while they go on the mission?" Shinu asked, deep blue grinned and nodded, Shinu then teleported out of sight, no doubt he was in his lab. Deep blue turned to Tsumi.

"Hurry up." Deep blue said in an impatient voice and watched through the jelly sphere as they both teleported away.

**On Earth with Mint**

Mint sobbed on a bench out side of the mansion in her father's overcoat, she couldn't believe this was happening to her, first she was _Forced_ to tend to the needs of some brats, then she was woken up from her precious beauty sleep by the munchkins and now her role model was angry at her! Mint still didn't understand _why_ she was angry with her, for Mint knew for a fact that she is Zakuros number one fan! How _could _she be angry?

Mint's tears started to slow down and she calmed her self at the thought of Zakuro being her friend again and going back to work as a beautiful model once those brats were taken care of. Mint whipped her eyes with the sleeves of the coat and sniffled her stuffy cold nose a couple of times.

"Oh my Minto, what could cause you to cry like this?" Ryou asked as he walked out of the forest behind her which he so happened to land in a couple of moments ago. He watched her jump at the sound of his voice and turn quickly to look a him, Ryou sighed at the thought of being romantic, but if he is going to afford the materials he needs then this was the only option.

Mint turned to see the Ryou, she placed a hand over her heart and evened her breath back to normal.

"Oh Ryou its just you! I thought you were a burgler that would want to kidnap me for my money, but I am lucky as I am special." Mint said, being the little snot bot she was she sat on the bench facing away from him and flipping her hair.

"Well you are very_beautiful_." Ryou said romantically. Mint's eyes shot open, she looked over her shoulder and stared at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Excuse me?! Well at least you have good taste, Ok buddy what do you want?" Mint asked making a pouty face.

"What I would like most in the world is for you to be by my side for the rest of eternity…now tell me, why does the delicate rose such as your face shed tears?" Ryou asked sitting next to her and looked at the side of her blushing face.

Mint refused to look at him, he was acting strangely but at the same time she was falling for his tricks because he was indeed, dare she say it….smooth.

"There is something seriously wrong with you Ryou!" Mint said and pushed him to the other side of the bench as she looked away, blushing like a freaking tomato and scooting to the opposite side.

"Aww but Mint the only way I am acting different is because I never truly realized what a wonderful woman you really are, and I am…in…in…love…W-w-with you." Ryou wanted to pull out a cloth in his pocket and wipe his forehead, that was one hard lie to choke out.

Minto on the other hand wasn't very bright, she never thought of the manner of how he got there, why he just suddenly changed his mind from a rude person to a man in love with her. But she was a sucker when it came to her being admired by somebody, so she decided not to ask.

Mint raised her face to look him in the eye, she didn't care if whether or not she was blushing all she knew is that her chest was becoming tight. Mint bit her lip and fiddled with her fingernails.

"R-R-Really?" She asked shyly, she has never fell in love before.

"Absolutely, look into my eyes, can you tell if I am lying." Ryou said lifting her chin. Ryou cringed when he smelled her smelly breath but thankfully, she didn't notice. Mint looked into his eyes and of course he was lying the entire time but again she has never fallen in love before and didn't know the difference. She smiled.

"I know you aren't lying," She said shyly. Ryou thought now was the time to seal the deal.

"Minto, will you come with me?" Ryou asked. Minto raised an eyebrow.

"To where?" Mint asked.

"To the stars." Ryou said Mint's eyes glistened. She felt like she could faint! She was going to say that this was to much but then she remembered that a maiden of her 'status' deserves this kind of treatment.

"I will go with you Ryou." Mint said feeling like something that came out a romance book. Ryou mentally sighed at the thought of Mint being around while he builds the cloning device but heck, a mans gotta do what a mans gotta do!


	22. No title

A/N: Ok everyone I have bad news and plain news. The bad news is that I cant remember what the Kish's, Pai's, Tarts mothers name was, ya know the one I made up in the last chapter but if I am right then it is Ivory. So let's go with that. The mothers name is Ivory and the father is Clayton. (Ever since my little brother made me watch Tarzan with him I really like that name and now is that time to use it!)

Deep blue lazily gazed into the aqua blue Basket ball sized jelly like orb as the human Ryou appeared with this Mint person who supposedly can get him the money he needs to build the eliminator…I mean…the cloner, yeah right the cloner.

Deep blue sighed as the orb flickered then faded, the energy that brings it to action has worn out once again. He clapped and a small glass bottle filled with a small portion of blue aqua appeared above his palm, which he expertly caught.

He lifted it over the dull orb and opened it, he leaned it forward to let it fall into the floating orb but then he pulled it back and closed it. It was late, and he already knows what Shiny would do. He would show the girl and the man to their rooms then return to his lab and work on the DNA sample he got from Tsumi.

Her blood was odd, while he was using her brother's blood he noticed there was a connection between the mews and Kish, Pai, and Tart. He knows that Tsumi is their sister so if he can find a connection between her and the mews then it had to do with her parents.

Her_ Parents _he now knows why he never remembered them when he met Tsumi at the park. They were the non-believers! And he pacifically said that all non-believers shall parish under his power! But they didn't, they were able to escape his wrath with a tricky plan. He remembers it well like it was yesterday, he remembers how Ivory was caught as a non-believer and throne into the dungeon to await execution the next morning.

Deep blue was the most powerful being that had ever lived on Earth he had such extreme power that he has become leader of his kind automatically. Every one feared him, everyone was afraid he would take something precious away from then in a blink of an eye, he could, but he didn't.

Because he only punishes those who do not follow his demands and don't believe he is stronger then any other of his kind. There were some who saw him as an individual, not any different from the rest of the race. But of course, they were wrong! He is different! He is the one who makes the rules!

**He is the one who will be the leader of his kind of all eternity!**

And all those who don't see him as that were punished with death. Some pretend to be brave and say that he cannot be the kind for all eternity because he as only such a short time on earth just like the rest of them. Those who saw him as that were also sentenced to death. For he had a secret, there is only one mineral like power that can be found deep within the earths crust.

It is what has been keeping him alive all these years. And that mineral is Blue aqua. Before the evacuation of Earth he kept every little piece of blue aqua on a string around his neck, like that of what a humans call a 'bead necklace'. In addition, of course he kept it underneath his clothing so none of his minions would see his source of life.

That is where Ivory came into his life. He found out that she had defied his power, supposedly, she told a shop keeper that deep blue will not be the leader forever, and that soon he shall grow week and be defeated by his own armies! _**How dare she!**_

He easily tracked her down, captured her and was sent to the dungeon where she awaited her death. Deep blue remembered how he visited her cell the night before her execution, looked her dead in the eye. And spat on the ground in front of her. He told her that she had a fierce toung for a foolish peasant. He remembered the glare she gave him then crossed her arms and looked away.

Deep blue stared at the violet braided hair, which covered the back of her skull in anger. But even leaders had work and chores to do so he calmed him self and sent one of his most trusted guards Clayton to watch her every move.

Deep blue was a fool, but he shall never admit it! For he did not know that Clayton and Ivory were indeed bonded mates. That morning he came to her Cell to lead her to the executioning grounds to see that the door to the Cell she accompanied was open, she and Clayton were gone.

That is when Deep blue realized his mistake. Of course, he didn't admit it, instead he blamed their escape on another guard who was in the area at the time and claimed that he was to take her place for his foolishness! That is when he picked him up by his collar and threw him in the Cell.

Over eight years later he came across Tsumi. The eldest child of Clayton and Ivory. He decided to adopt her as his own and use her secretly as a hostage to lure Clayton and Ivory out of their hiding place, but it did not work. For Tsumi was a stubborn child and refused to do as he said at times.

Therefore she did not make a good hostage…he never saw Clayton and Ivory again while he was the leader of Earth. The only other time he saw them was when Clayton gave his life to the merciless heart of Mother Nature's natural disaster that caused them to flee to save her and his three sons.

He told them to go into the safety of their almost impenetrable home while he held the forces of nature back that is how he perished. Deep blue never would have seen any of this happen if all the magma had not burn the trees of the forest down, which exposed them.

While the ship containing his race was preparing to leave Earths orbit he decided to take care of unfinished business. He teleported to the home where he found Ivory protecting her three sons in a corner as if she were a shield.

When she looked over her shoulder and saw him she took action and tore the teleportation chip off of her neck and onto Tarts she told her eldest son Pai to take the small one and the one with green hair to the evacuation ship.

Deep blue didn't care about her sons, for it wasn't them he was furious with…

**With Kish**

Kish was asleep on his bed in the large mansion that currently had no electricity flowing threw it, he tossed and turned in his sleep.

**In Kish's dream**

_Kish looked up at the man who mommy told him to stay away from nervously. Then he saw Pai step forward infront of him._

"_Where is our mother?!" Pai demanded. The man chuckled slightly but then had a sort of sad look on his face._

"_I'm afraid she didn't make it." Deep blue said, he smirked and walked into the other room as they exited Earths orbit._

"Mommy!" Kish shouted silently as he sat up, it took him a moment to realize what just happened. When Kish knew where he was once again and that all that just happened was a dream he flopped back into his pillow and sighed with relief.

A/n: This of course is a little late but…Happy Thanksgiving! (Every turkey for himself!)


	23. Sand and Sun

When Ichigo woke up she did not wake up on her own, she awakened to some one calling her name and shaking her like a baby would a rattle. Ichigo sat up and looked around the room with her half open eyes, nothing was out of place but she saw something larg and purple in front of her. Ichigo rubbed her eyes and looked at the purple thing a little clearer, it was Zakuro!

"Zakuro? W-what are you doing in here?" Ichigo asked in the middle of a yawn.

"Its time to wake up! I didn't want you six to sleep in today." Zakuro said lifting her self of the bed and shoke Pai.

"Why not?" Ichigo asked.

"Because today we are going to the beach, the power is still out."

"The beach really?!" Ichigo was some how very wide awake and she hoped out of bed behind Zakuro.

"So when are we going?!" Ichigo asked eagerly.

"As soon as everyone is ready to go." Zakuro said.

"Do we have any sand toys?" Ichigo asked as she followed Zakuro over to Purin.

"Yes, I found some of Mints in that monster she calls a closet." Zakuro said as she shoke Purin awake gently.

"But what about breakfast?" Ichigo asked.

"We'll stop to get something on the way." Zakuro said.

"Yes!" Ichigo silently cheared while raising a fist in the air. She turned to wear she saw Zakuro last and noticed she was gone. Ichigo litteraly did a spin and saw Zakuro trying to wake Kish. Ichigo walked up to her.

"What about swim suites?" Ichigo asked.

"Im sure Mint has plenty from her childhood in her closet somewhere." Zakuro said smiling at Ichigo. Then a scream echoed from across the room. Like someone was shouting bloody murder, Zakuro and Ichigo both looked over to see Purin bouncing ontop of Tarts bed.

"Wake up Na No Da! Wake Up Taru Taru!!!" Purin shouted happily on a miserable Tart.

"Ooops." Zakuro whispered she and Ichigo looked at each other.

"I guess I should woken her last huh?" Zakuro chuckled and helped Kish out of bed Ichigo giggled and went to aid Tart.

**In the Van Zakuro borrowed**

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?!"

"No!"

"Are we there yet?"

"NO! And if all of you don't stop asking me that every five seconds all at the same time then I am turning the Van around and we are never going to get there!" Zakuro said.

The Drive was silent after that. But of course Zakuro had twelve little eyes staring at her nervously from the back seat the entire way. After half an hour of looking threw all of Mints old clothes Zakuro had found small swim suites of all colors and styles.

She chose the pink one for Ichigo, the green one for Lettuce, and the smaller yellow one for Purin. Of course Mint had a brother who was the same age as the aliens so he also saved allot of his swim wear.

Zakuro chose to give the boys the color shorts that matched their hair color. For some reason Pai had been really grumpy. At first she thought it was because he wasn't a morning person. But the more every one got ready to go to the beach the more excited they got…except Pai. He seamed really angry.

Zakuro adjusted the mirror at a stoplight on Pai.

"Pai why are you so angry?"

"I hate the beach." He replied.

"Why…?"

"I don't know, but I do know that there is something about it that I just don't like!" Pai said crossing his arms and looking out the window.

"Can you guess why you don't like it?" Zakuro said while sighing.

"No!"

"Pai, listen I don't know if you have ever been to a beach or not but I have been to this one before and I can assure you that it is fine. Every one else his happy to go so maybe when we get there you will change your mind and…like it."

"No I wont! I_ know_ I wont!" Pai huffed, feeling rebellious. Zakuro said nothing, she smiled though.

'_Yes he will'_ She thought.

**At the beach**

"You cant catch me! You can't catch me! Na No Da!" Purin said with a blow up animal around her waist and a snorkel with goggles on her head.

w

"Ha! Tar Tar is way to slow! Na No Da!" Purin yelled skipping across the beach.

"I am not! Weez get back here!" Tart said _still_ chasing Purin across the beach. Mean wile with Kish and Ichigo.

"So what do humans call this?" Kish said holding up a mother of pearl shell.

"That's a shell Kish, and a very pretty one at that!" Ichigo said eyeing the shell. Kish saw this and wondered what she was looking at. He looked around…looked at her…looked around again…then looked at the Shell in his hand. Then he began to blush and he nibbled on his bottom lip.

"Kish is every thing-" She didn't get to finish her sentence because he placed the shell in her lap and blushed even harder. Ichigo took a minute or two to figure out what had just happened. But once she did figure it out she picked it up gently and held it in two hands close to her heart.

"Oh thank you so much Kish!" She said then she leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. His eye widened and his entire face lit up like a light bulb She watched him and he looked at her with wide eyes, she giggled. He looked down at his feet….then he fell over….

"I hate it here!" Pai said on the other side if the beach, he started to kick sand around then he watched Tart chase Purin in hopes of catching her. Then he was bored, so he took cover on a hammock.

"Why do you hate it Pai?" Lettuce asked Pai shot up and looked behind him to see lettuce sitting in a hole while making a large sand wall around her.

"How long have you been there?" Pai asked trying to calm his heart beat.

"Ever since you laid down." Lettuce said.

"Really?…huh."

"What?" Lettuce asked.

"I never knew you were there!" Pai said smiling slightly. Lettuce giggled and called him 'silly'.


	24. Pai and lettuce short chapter

"Pai?" Lettuce asked

"What is it?" Pai asked as a reply.

"Do you want to play with me?" Lettuce asked Pai thought for a moment and silence filled the air. Pai did want to play with her because he wanted to play with_her_ then he looked down at what she was doing and made up his mind.

"No." Pai said turning away. Lettuce felt a little hurt by the harsh tone in his voice.

"W-Why not?" Lettuce asked, she stopped what she was doing and looked at him in hopes he would change his mind.

"Because I don't like sand." Pai said plainly, he flipped onto his back and rested both his arms behind his head.

"Why not?" Lettuce asked again.

"Because it's small its annoying there's allot of it and somehow even if I don't go near it, it still manages to get into my clothes then it becomes a pest! An itchy scratchy annoying little problem of a pest." Pai said. There was another silence.

"But if s-s-sand does get into your clothes your can always shake it out later." Lettuce said hesitantly. Pai felt embarrassed what she said was true and very simple to do. How could he over look that fact?!

"S-s-so d-do you want to play with me now?" Lettuce asked and of course, there was_another_ moment of silence. But this time Pai got up of the hammock and walked to where lettuce was.

"O.k." He said silently. Lettuce hopped on her knees and clapped a little in excitement.

"Yay! Thank you Pai we are going to have so much fun together!" Lettuce said then she looked around the hole she was in and thought for a moment…then she looked up at Pai.

"Do you wan to make a sand castle somewhere else? This area in pretty much all used up!" lettuce said standing and brushing the sand of her legs.

"Um O.k. you the Earth expert here…" Pai said. He noticed she was having a bit of trouble so he held out his hand to her and she smiled and took it, soon she was out of the hole and standing next to Pai. Lettuce thanked him and looked around with one hand near her mouth the other by her side.

"Ummm…Um…Oh! H-how about over there?" Lettuce said pointing at a spot of wet sand near the water.

"But what if I get wet?" Pai asked a little unsure if he should agree on the spot she chose or not.

"If you get wet then you can change your clothes later! A-after all you are wearing a swim suit!" Lettuce said. Pai looked down at his clothes and felt embarrassed again that he over looked the obvious.

"Ok, we can play there." Pai said plainly through a sigh and walked towards the spot Lettuce followed happily.

A/n: Awww Pai has really fallen for lettuce hasn't he? Sorry for the short chapter, I hadno time to write today.


	25. Quicky note IMPORTANT

Dear readers.

I am now writing a short fanfic for a friend and making chapters of this at the same time. For me that's kind of hard to do so there maybe some late posting of chapters so please don't kill me :O Lol.

But as soon as it is finished the chapters will come as fast as usual so keep an eye out. :D

Bye!


	26. Oh where oh where has Mint gone?

A/n: I know that some of you have read the authors post I wrote last week which said I was going to put all of these in one big chapter, but then I thought…ahh what the heck Im not going to do that:D I hope you enjoy!

**In a Palm tree not to far away**

"So that's them huh?" Tsumi said more then asked watching the six toddlers play on the beach, she eyed Kish as he handed some sort of weird looking thing to another toddler with pink hair. Tsumi guessed that it was a girl because of the hair color.

"Oh look at that!" Tsumi said as she watched Kish get a kiss on the cheek for his action and fall over.

"Hey it looks like someone has a crush on the little pink girl." Tusmi chuckled, she stopped when something heavy landed on her back.

"Tsumi-chaaaaaaaaan, I'm bored when are we going to take action?" Ikiru said as he crossed his arms and used them as a pillow on Tsumi's head. Tsumi shoved him off and smacked him on the back of his head.

"We will when I say so!" Tsumi said turning the other way to watch the kids again.

"So when _are_ we I'm **so** bored?" Ikiru whined

"We will attack when I figure out what we are going to do first…" Tsumi admitted. Ikiru stayed silent for a moment or two and looked around at his surroundings then he turned back to Tsumi with a kitty face on.

"How about we drown them and get it over with?" Ikiru suggested, Tsumi turned to him with an eyebrow raised.

"What are you blabbering about this time?" Tsumi asked

"I _mean_ why don't you use an Earthquake pod and use it to create a Tsunami?" Ikiru suggested pointing towards the ocean. Tsumi looked at the vast amount of blue liquid for what seemed to be thirty seconds before turning back to Ikiru.

"Hmm, for once in your life you have actually used your brain." Tsumi said, Ikiru's smile wiped of his face and his ears drooped near his shoulders.

"Even your complements are mean Tsumi-chan."

A/n: If some of you are wondering what the heck a pod is then Ill tell you, a pod is what they use to make chimera anima's at least in this fic anyway, remember how in the anime series Kish used one and fused it with blue aqua to make something really cool:D

In addition, of course Tsumi heard him call her 'Chan' again and figured that he has had enough beatings in one lifetime, therefore she gave up.

"Whatever! Now, you and I both know that Earthquake pods are extremely hard to make. And I'm sure you know also that…we are going to work together to make the pod." Tsumi sighed with a giant anime sweat drop rolling down the side of her head. Ikiru smiled.

"Why you little…" Tsumi began.

"ACK! Tsumi please don't start shouting bad words!" Ikiru said covering his ears when she was done shouting he uncovered his ears and scooted closer to her. She rolled her eyes and held her hands out, palms flat. Ikiru slipped his hands under hers and smiled, his smile faded however when she gave him a look that looked like he was going to die.

They were both silent as a glow emitted from their palms as an Earthquake pod was formed.

Zakuro sat in a beach chair not to far from the beach on a hill where she can make sure the kids weren't getting into to much trouble as she kept a watchful eye on them. That is until a small tune she had heard many times before rang from her purse. Zakuro reached in one of the purses many pocket, lifted her sunglasses on top of her head and pulled out her cell phone.

"Hello?" She asked whoever was on the other side.

"_**Zakuro, this is Keichiro!" **_ He said sounding urgent.

"Keichro? What's the matter is anything wrong?" Zakuro asked lazily.

"_**No but it could be! Where you are right now?"**_ Keichiro asked.

"Umm, I'm at the beach with the kids why?" Zakuro asked.

"_**Oh no…you better get out of there! And fast!"**_ Keichro said.

"Why what's going on?" Zakuro asked

"_**There has been an earthquake at sea and it looks like it was created by alien activity in the area!"**_ Keichrio said Zakuro looked strait ahead at the ocean, then she thought Keichiro was going crazy because there was no trace of any kind of title wave.

"Keichiro, are you sure I mean I'm looking at the ocean right now and I don't see…" Zakuro was cut off when a noise that sounded like a bomb hit came from the sea…then sure enough there was a wave the size of king Kong, it was getting larger and larger, and it was headed towards the beach, boy it was fast, it could hit any minute.

"I gotta go" Zakuro said plainly then she hung up the phone and dropped it back into her purse.

Tsumi and Ikiru looked proud of their work as they watched the purple hair girl call for the toddlers on the beach. They watched as the kids scrambled to get to the top of the hill but it looked like they weren't going to make it.

"Ha! They will never survive that! Ikiru to tell you the truth, I didn't think it was going to work but now that I see it is succeeding at a fast pace, I stand corrected." Tsumi said standing and putting her hands on her hips. She nearly fell over when she was squished from behind.

"Thank you so much Tsumi-chan!" Ikiru said giving her a big bear hug from behind. Tsumi teleported away Ikiru fell of the palm tree, but thankfully for him he teleported away before he could hit the ground.

The title wave was coming extremely fast, Zakuro told the first two who made it to the beach (Ichigo and Kish) to go inside the van and quickly. Pai and lettuce were coming into second but Purin and tart did not seem to be anywhere close, they were not going to make it.

"Pai! Kish! Go save Purin and Tart quickly! Use your flying ability's!" Zakuro shouted, Kish and Pai heard her, Lettuce didn't stop running on the slippery sand, Kish flew out of the van and teleported in mid air, Pai turned around and also teleported in mid air, Kish and Pai appeared hovering over the two at the same time.

Kish picked up Tart and Pai Picked up Purin. Moreover, they flew to the van because they could not teleport when touching those who do not have the same ability. Zakuro picked lettuce up and ran from the title wave, which was coming at them at an alarming race.

Pai and Kish made it inside the van first and shut the door behind them Zakuro managed to get in the front seat of the van in two seconds flat, she putt Lettuce in the seat next to her, reached into her bag on her arm pulled out the keys, shoved them where they needed to be to start the car and they were off.

Zakuro drove as fast as she could down the rode until she saw an opening in the woods by the side of the rode, then she when of the road, ran over a couple of squirrels, because she remembered there was a tall hill near by in the forest with no trees on it.

The title wave has completely consumed the beach by now and it was about to hit the forest any minute now. Tart started to panic and lettuce was afraid, she was comforted by Pai of course…

Zakuro found the hill and immediately went up, the hill was a little slanted which made it easier to drive up, when she made it to the top she turned the car around and watched as the wave slammed into the hill, while soaking the car.

Everything was silent for a long time while everyone calmed down after the horrifying experience they had back there. Zakuro, of course, was rewarded a round of applause from the audience in the back seat for her good driving.

Zakuro looked back to everyone behind her.

"Well that was existing wasn't it?" Zakuro asked playfully trying to cheer them up. Only Purin cheered then she yawned, Zakuro had noticed that the sun was going down, they had so much fun on the beach and Zakuro worked on her tan for so long that they didn't even realize how late it was getting, that giant wave sure was a waker-uper.

"Alright you guys, lets go home…" Zakuro said putting the now very muddy and wet van into drive.

**Later that night.**

Zakuro sat on a very fluffy couch in the giant mansions living room in deep thought, she took everyone out for dinners at a pizza hut and every toddler, much to her surprise, changed into pajamas and night gowns then went strait to bed, they didn't even put up a fight!

But that was not what was troubling her, what was troubling her was the fact that she has not seen Minto since last night, she was very angry last night when she left and Zakuro hasn't seen or heard from her since! Zakuro must have asked every housekeeper, some even twice, if they have seen Mint…none of them had.

Zakuro sighed and rubbed her temples she was worried that she was the cause for mints disappearance, did she really upset her that much? She didn't mean to make her so upset she would never return to her own home, Zakuro thought that if she showed Mint how cruel she was being she'd _try_ to be a little bit nicer! Zakuro never thought this would happen

Zakuro leaned over the side of the chair and dug around her purse till she felt the outline of her phone, she lifted it out of the purse, opened it, dialed a number, and held it next to her ear..

"Hello?" a familiar voice asked from the other side of the phone

"Keichiro I think we have a problem…"

"Like what Zakuro?" Keichiro asked.

"Last night Mint was being responsible enough and the power went out, she started to loose it and I sort of…yelled, at, her…" Zakuro said.

"_**That's understandable…go on."**_ Keichiro said.

"Yeah and, well, she was really upset then she left and I haven't seen her since…Im worried she might be in some sort of trouble." Zakuro said. Then there was a moment of silence.

"_**Are there any cameras outside the mansion?"**_ Keichiro asked.

"Yes there are several in front and out back, Mints parents have several so if there was a robbery they would have the person who did it on tape." Zakuro said, she knew this because once Mint was so excited Zakuro was coming over for dinner she told her she would be able to know the moment she was coming because of all the cameras.

"_**Wonderful, I was hoping you would say that!"**_ Keichiro said Zakuro could here the typing of a key board through the phone.

"**Would you mind if I send Mini mew over to get some copies of the film in the camera?"**

"Ooooooh, you want to see if what happened to Mint is on tape right?" Zakuro asked.

"_**Exactly. Mint would never wander the streets alone, I know this for a fact because she always thinks things out side of her front lawn are extremely 'filthy'."**_ Keichiro explained.

"That's a good plan, so when is mini mew going to come here?" Zakuro asked.

"_**He will come and do his job over night, so get some rest I will discuss what I have found with you tomorrow**_." Keichiro said.

"Sounds good, goodnight." Zakuro said and she hung the cell phone up.


	27. New chapter

"Ryou-Kun!" Mint said happily as she was practically skipping towards him. Ryou groaned and looked away at the machine he was working on and turned to her. He saw she was wearing a large, puffy dress with several jewels in the fabric that matched the headdress she wore.

"Look at what I have found in Tsumi's closet. I like it but it's not really my style, I don't think it's fit for someone as special as I am!" Mint said placing her hands on her hips.

"What do you think Ryou-Kun?" Mint asked. Ryou stopped listening in the middle of her first sentence to work on the cloning machine some more, thought he just barley heard what she has just asked him.

"Nice…nice." He said lazily

"I'm sorry what did you say?" Mint asked, ever since Ryou put her on the ship she had been acting more stubborn and snobbish. Not to mention demanding, it's almost like she thought in her own little world that they were a couple, this was very annoying to Ryou.

"I said it's nice." Ryou said peeking at her over his shoulder then turning back.

"I knew you would agree with me…Tsumi! Will you buy something much more elegant then this? Quickly!" Mint demanded Tsumi who was enjoying a cup of tea while watching Earth Television in the other room.

"Oh please I am not your servant you kno…IS THAT MY DRESS?!" Tsumi shouted the last part while splashing tea all over Ikiru next to her. Ryou sighed as he listened half-heartedly to the catfight behind him, maybe he should work on the machine faster, that way he can get rid of her sooner.

**In Shinu's lab**

Shinu has been working practically non-stop all day, he has run several tests and several experiments on both Tsumi's DNA and the sample Deep blue had given him. He knew for sure that the samples DNA contained a little mew blood in order to make the Chimera anima be able to use its power on the mews, how Deep blue was able to get the mew sample he may never know.

However, he did know that there were several similarities in Tsumi's DNA and the sample Deep blue had given him earlier. What he has been trying to figure out is what similarities in where, Deep blues sample contained allot of chemicals other then mew blood so it could have been anything.

But Shinu ran one final test, he has run so many that day, he has tried so hard to see if any chemical in the sample matched up to Tsumi's. None of them was, but he had one final element, one final ingredient used in the sample by Deep blue him self and that was…

The mew blood!

And it was a perfect match…

**Keichiro's secret lab**

Empty paper coffee were scattered all over the floor of the lab Keichiro had been in almost all night reviewing the footage Mini mew had collected from the mansion Zakuro and the kids were currently staying at.

So far there was nothing out of the usual, just the occasional bird sitting on an expensive statue and a dog doing his business on a fire hydrant near by, but there was this one piece of footage that showed Mint sitting on a bench crying…

Keichiro watched like a women watching a late night chick flick she really liked, to Keichiro this was all very interesting, he felt like he was solving a mystery or a riddle that needed to be cracked. Zakuro said that she had yelled at mint on the phone and here it showed Mint crying on a bench just outside the mansion.

Then the strangest thing happened… "No way…" Keichiro whispered in disbelief. "It couldn't be! Does he have anything to do with this?" He watched for only a few minutes longer then he sat back in his chair staring at the screen with disbelief.

"Wha…how did he…he couldn't have…and she…" Keichiro voiced quietly while trying to put all the pieces together in his head.

"Something very wrong is going here…" Keichiro spoke/whispered, he dimmed the lights and shut the power as he walked into his home. "Something very wrong…"

**At the mansion.**

Its 6:00 in the morning and Zakuro just got a call from keichiro about the footage he copied from last night, he said, and she quotes '_come quick! I have found something unbelievable!'_ . Zakuro hardly believed him because ever since the aliens came down to earth she has seen allot of things that are 'unbelievable'.

But still, she knew how hard it was to surprise Keichiro so this really must be something incredible. Zakuro got dress in a summer gown and threw on some makeup before she grabbed her purse and out the door, well almost.

A few minutes ago Zakuro had shaken everyone awake and called every one down stairs in front of the two unbelievably large front doors so she could tell them what they were allowed to do while she was away. Zakuro pulled out her car keys and turned to face the very sleepy toddlers behind her.

"Ok listen up every one! I have to go out somewhere for a while and I want to see all of you on your best behavior while I am gone. If you are hungry, feel free to snack on anything in the fridge. Pai, lettuce I know you two like to read so if you two feel like reading you know where the library is. Also there is a brand new chest full of toys so that can entertain you also. Goodbye." Zakuro said as she walked out the door two housekeepers opened and shut behind her.

There was a small silence, the toddlers looked at each other, and they all smiled, except for Pai. Ichigo grabbed Kish's hand and headed for the kitchen.

"Whoa Ichigo! What are you doing and where are we going?!" Kish asked

"_We're_, _going_, to the kitchen, I'm hungry!" Ichigo said, she laughed when she heard his stomach growl from behind her.

"And it looks like you are two Kishu!"

Lettuce and Pai watched Kish and Ichigo run down a hall, well Ichigo was running Kish was being dragged behind her. Then she turned to Pai,

"Pai I want to see what's in the new toy chest and I would like to read some books w- with you. Do you want to come?" Lettuce asked kindly. Pai almost smiled at her innocence.

"Alright I will come with you." Pai said looking emotionless But Lettuce did not care she grabbed his hand and they walked to the kids room. Purin watched as everyone left the room.

"Waaaaah! Everyone is gone! (Sniffle) They forgot Purin…" Purin said sadly, Tart rolled his eyes while smiling at how naive she was, Tart tapped on her shoulder from behind.

"I'm still here." Tart said plainly. Purin turned around and her expression went form sad to happy.

"Tar Tar! You wanted to stay with Purin na no da! Purin is happy you did not leave Purin to! Na no da!" Purin said giving him a hug Tart went along with it for a very short while before gently pushing her off and turning the other way.

"Whatever! It was nuhting." Tart said trying to hide his blush.

"Tar Tar, wanna know what Purin heard yesterday at the beach? Na no da?" Purin said leaning in next to his ear with a hand curved on one side of her mouth. Tart looked at her with one eyebrow higher then the other.

"Sure, is it like a secret of some sort?" Tart asked in a low voice.

"Nope!" Purin shouted making Tart Jump in the process.

"Then what is it?!" Tart said eagerly.

"Purin saw a guy and his girl friend at the beach looking at Zakuro then they whispered something to each other, Purin wanted to know what it is na no da so Purin listened in." Purin said smiling.

"Purin you know it's rude to listen in on other peoples conversations?" Tart asked/said crossing his arms.

"Purin knows but Purin couldn't help it na no da!" Purin said. Tart rolled his eyes yet again.

"Anyway, you were saying?"

"That's right na no da! Purin wanted to tell Tar Tar that they were talking about Zakuro being a famous model! Na no da!" Purin said happily.

"Ok, and what does that have to do with us?" Tart asked.

"Purin thought that since Zakuro is a famous model Zakuro would keep allot of beautiful clothes with her! In addition, Purin wants to try on some of Zakuro's dresses! Na no da!" Purin said.

"Alright, but how can you do that? This mansion is huge and she doesn't even live here." Tart said listening to reason.

"But Zakuros best friend does and Purin sure Zakuros best friend keeps a guest room some where for Zakuro! Na no da!" Purin said, then she ran towards the stairs excitedly.

"Purin wait! Again like I said just a few seconds ago, this mansion is huge!" Tart asked watching Purin jog up the stairs from afar.

"Then Tar Tar and Purin better start looking na no da!" Purin said halfway up the stairs. Tart sighed and began to teleport to where Purin was. It was going to be a long day…

A/n: Some of you are probably wondering why the heck Tart is talking baby talk anymore, well that is because he doesn't know why but for some reason he wants to impress Purin, so ever since Purin said he talks funny he has been practicing how to talk right for her.


	28. Chapter 28

Alright hey its me. And first of all Im so sorry for putting you through this kind of crap. Its just as I was writing the story I was kind of in denial because I didn't really like the series anymore. BUT I loved it for so long that I just didn't want to give it up so I kept writing and my writing just seemed like Homework more then something fun to do.

I FOUND SOME LAST CHAPTERS, I wont be writing anymore but I will be glade to tell anybody what was going to happen if you want plus I'll post the outlines and character profiles after the chapters. :P Sorry again


	29. Chapter 29

The door to the room with six beds that have been occupied by six little toddlers for the last couple of nights opened with a small creaking sound. Through the door out popped the green haired girl, followed by the dark purple haired alien.

The little green haired girl entered the room and looked around for a chest she was told was placed there earlier that morning. Her eyes lit up when she saw a colorful rainbow toy chest in the far corner of the room.

"Pai look there it is!" Lettuce said happily, as she practically skipped to it. Pai watched with both amusement and excitement but of course, No emotions showed on his face. Lettuce kneeled in front of it and opened the lid to the toy chest.

"Hey Pai look at all this neat stuff in here!" Lettuce said lifting allot of Toys out of the box then setting them back in to pull out another.

"Yes I suppose Earth toys are very, 'neat'. They are also very colorful may I add." Pai said standing next to her and picking a top out of the rainbow chest. He did not play with it like a human kid would because…well he wasn't human, there for he didn't know how such a thing would work. Lettuce looked up at him and smiled at his confused exasperation. She gently took it from his hand and lowered it to the floor next to her.

"You use it like this." Lettuce spun the top, Pai watched with amazement and surprise. "See?" Pai stopped the top and lifted it in front of his face while his other hand rested on his chin, his eyes held an observant gaze on the top as he lifted it to the light. Soon after though he shrugged and put it back in the toy chest.

"Interesting." Pai whispered quietly. He looked at Lettuce to see she was slightly blushing and held something behind her back. She was looking up at him with an embarrassed yet hopeful gaze.

"What?" Pai asked Lettuce blushed a little harder and held out what she was holding behind her back, it was a baby doll human females liked to play with as if they were real children. This baby doll was designed to be a girl obviously, it was dressed in pink with**. **Pai was wondering what she wanted him to do with it.

"Uh Lettuce…what is it that you wish for me to do? Not that I don't find it flattering…" Pai said conking his head to the side.

"W-nnnW-Well Y-you see I saw t-t-this doll and I was wondering if you wanted to play _house_ with me!" lettuce choked out squeezing the doll shyly.

"House? How do you play house?" Pai asked.

"Playing house is where a b-b-boy and a g-g-g-girl p-p-p-pretend to be married and they act like a family…" Lettuce said. Pai was even more confused then he was a few moments before when she asked him to play something called house. Why would something like that be fun? Still…he may be wrong, after all he has never played it before.

"Alright, I shall try this game called, house." Pai said Lettuces expression lit up at his words.

"Really?! Oh Ok then! But we need some place to be the house…" Lettuce said looking around her for a minute. Pai looked over his shoulder as well then his massive brain of his cooked up an idea using a technique his father taught him long ago.

"Miss Retasu, I know what we can use as a House but it will take some time, do you mind?" Pai asked.

"Oh! N-not at all Pai!" Lettuce stuttered as she hugged the baby doll in her hands again and giggled. Pai smiled and reached into the toy chest, he pulled out a toy plane, a jack in the box, and a jump rope. He sat on the ground and started working.\

**With Zakuro in Keichiro's lab**

Zakuro watched the screen with wide eyes, she watched Mint sit on a bench in front of the mansion, then Ryou appeared somehow from the trees and then…they were gone.

"Keichiro? What do you think this means?" Zakuro asked taking a seat in a chair next to the one he was sitting in.

"I don't know but I have a suspicion that Ryou has struck a deal with the aliens."

"What made you think that?" Zakuro asked.

"Well…" Keihciro started, he rolled his chair near the screen and typed a few things on a keyboard that Zakuro would have guessed was part of the large desk that spread from one side of the room to the other. The video recording on the screen rewound to the point where they were just about to disappear. They watched for a few seconds then paused the tape when they vanished.

"Right here is where I think Ryou has some how teleported as you and I obviously know, Humans do not know how to use the ability to teleport. We don't even know if Humans even _have_ the ability to teleport. Only the aliens do. So how is he able to teleport in the first place? That's my first theory." Keichiro said, then he turned back to the screen and typed in something else.

The screen rewound again to the exact same place as it did before but this time Keichiro paused before they 'teleported' and instead zoomed into the picture, the image of the back of Ryou's neck got bigger and bigger and bigger till there was something small and green sticking to the back of it.

"I have no idea what this is, but I do know that it is nothing humans have created." Keichiro said. Zakuro looked at the picture and her eyes widened with realization.

"Hey, I know what that is." Zakuro said calmly.

"You do?! Well what is it?" Keichiro he turned to look at her so fast some one might think his neck broke in the process.

"Ichigo had one on the back of her neck when she came to work after taking care of the boys, when I asked her what it was she said it was something Kish Pai and Tart had given her, lettuce and Purin." Zakuro said.

"Really?! Well this changes everything!" Keichiro said

"Really? How so?" Zakuro asked. She asked Keichiro who was now typing wildly at the computer key board.

"I know have a hunch that the thing on Ryou's neck and on Ichigo's neck could be both teleportation devices! He must have obtained one from the aliens." Kechiro said.

"But how the only way he could get one from the aliens we are currently fighting is if he…" Zakuro started.

"Made a deal with them!" Keichiro said. There was a moment of silence.

"Well Well Keichiro it looks like you theory was correct." Zakuro said crossing her arms and legs while smiling. Keichiro smiled back.

**With Pai and Lettuce**

"Pai what are you making?" Lettuce asked.

"I am building something." Pai said plainly.

"Well I can see that! But I mean what are you _making_." Lettuce asked holding the baby doll close. And giggling

"Something that will build a small area where we could play house." Pai said. Lettuce gasped.

"Really? Wow! That's amazing!" Lettuce said, she was the little book worm after all. It was natural for someone with her personality to be interested in every little thing. This made Pai chuckle.

"It will be ready any minute now…" Pai said, Lettuce bounced a little in excitement.


	30. Chapter 30

"Wow! Really! Tsumi-chan this is really exciting news!" Ikiru shouted happily.

"Yeah well don't shout the 'good news' to the heavens I don't think that pathetic human Ryou shout know about this just yet." Tsumi said.

"Where is he anyway?" Shinu asked, he was holding the results of the DNA sample on a piece of paper in his hand, he had just read the imprint on the paper to Tusmi and Ikiru. Then Ikiru became excited.

"He's in the other room building the exterminator thing." Tusmi said pointing to a door.

"Good, on the other hand Tsumi why didn't you tell us about this? If you meta-morphed into a mew like those human girls then your strength will boost tenfold." Shinu said calmly.

"Don't remind me, it brings back bad memories." Tsumi said plainly, then she sunk into the couch she was sitting on. The room was silent for a few moments before Ikiru spoke up.

"Tsumi will you become a mew mew pleeeaaaase!" Ikiru asked with puppy dog eyes.

"What why would you want me to become a Mew Ikiru, they are our enemies!" Tsumi said. The only thing she couldn't believe was that he didn't say 'Chan' willingly.

"Tsumi you don't understand. I don't want to take a different side I want you to become a mew and be on our side!" Ikiru explained.

"Again, Ikiru why would you want me to be a mew 'alien'?" Tsumi asked.

"YOU WOULD LOOK ADORABLE!" Ikiru said laying his head on his hands in a sleep kind of position.

"In that case I wont." Tsumi huffed. Ikiru looked at Shinu and Shinu looked at Ikiru.

"Hey Tsumi-Chan." Ikiru said

"What?!" Tsumi hissed.

"How did the mew genes get into your blood." Shinu asked.

"Well…O.K. here is the story…" She was inturupted

"Oh boy a story!" Ikiru bounced a little on the couch he was sitting on then he grabbed a blanket and curled it around himself.

"Yeah well, I have a good suspicion that my mother contained the gene that was passed down to me when I was born. Before Deep blue was the leader she worked in a lab, she was a very successful scientist. They day she became a…mew she and the people she worked with were studying animal genes."

Shinu had taken a seat in the corner while Ikiru was practically chewing on his fingernails so hard you would think they would fall off.

"Every thing was going fine until one experiment on an earth rat had caused some odd reactions from the rat. When she wasn't looking the rat turned around and bit her palm."

"Ooooh, so scary." Ikiru groaned, he started to shake. Tsumi rolled her eyes.

"The next day she did some experiments on her blood and found out she had some rat genes inside of her which somehow evolved to snake DNA when my dad well…you know. The birds and the bees."

"Tsumi that's gross!" Ikiru declared.

"But it's true!" Tsumi huffed, hands on hips.

"So Tsumi what you are saying is that you can turn into a snake mew if we got one of those things Ryou has that can turn the human girls into Mews?" Shinu asked as he was silently cooking up an idea in that massive brain of his.

"Don't even think about it Shinu!! I don't want to become a mew anyway." Tsumi said. Then she walked to the middle of the room.

"Tsumi-Chan where are you going?" Ikiru asked.

"I am going to find more Blue aqua for master deep blue." She said then she teleported out of sight. Ikiru turned to face Shinu.

"Are you going to try and get a pendant from Ryou Shinu?" Ikiru asked.

"Yes I am little brother." Shinu said and he two teleported out of sight.

**In a forest outside of Japan**

"Ha! I found some!" Tsumi said plucking a slight bit of Mew aqua from a flower petal. She shoved it into one of her pockets of her shirt, she was about to teleport back to the ship, but then she saw something colorful out of the corner of her eye she looked up to see it was an earth bird. She hasn't seen one of those in ages.

It certainly was beautiful, as where the flowers that were rubbing against her ankles. She looked down and plucked one out from the ground. It smelled very nice, not many planets have as much vegetation as Earth. Its nice.

Tsumi then let her thoughts wonder through the selection of plants, crystals, creatures that might roam this planet, the possibilities are endless, and it fascinated her to no end. This planet was nice to bad the mews are trying to…destroy it. Or that is what her father says then she teleported out of sight.


	31. Chapter 31

"Come on Kish I want to raid the refrigerator before she gets back!" Ichigo said leading him down the same hallway she did the day of the power out.

"Ichigo do we have to? I mean I'm not even that hungry!" Kish said.

"Well _I_ am! And besides are you sure you aren't even the slightest bit hungry for a sweet snack?" Ichigo asked turning the corner and entering the large kitchen. Kish smelled the sweet smell of a cooked and frosted cake a maid must have made earlier that day and held his stomach.

"Well I guess a little snack wouldn't hurt." Kish said ears drooping.

"Good!" Ichigo said as she practically skipped to the fridge. She popped the door open and stuck all of her upper half in to find what she wanted which happened to be in the very back.

"So Kish what do you want to snack on?" Ichigo asked pulling out a verity of foods and placing them on the counter.

"I don't know, what kind of food would you suggest?" Kish asked walking over to the snacks Ichigo had placed on the counter, he picked up some of the oddest-looking ones and read some of the ingredients.

"Mmmmm, I cant decide…Oh! I know! How about we make some Peanut butter and jelly sandwiches!" Ichigo said happily pulling out the peanut butter and the bread. And setting them on a different part of the counter.

"Whats a peanut-sputter and telly sandy which?" Kish asked, mixing up his words in the process.

"Silly its called _peanut__**butter**_ and _**jelly**_ sandwhich." Ichigo said as she pulled out two slices of bread and a small butter knife from one of the drawers.

"Yeah that thing, that's what I meant to say… so what is it?" Kish asked

"Its something really tasty, here try this, this is the jelly we are going to put on two other slices of bread." Ichigo said hading him a glass jar full of strawberry jelly. Ichigo went back to spreading the peanut butter on the bread while Kish stuck his finger in the jar and pulled out a bit of the sticky sweet stuff.

He nibbled at it…and he liked it. He looked at Ichigo and noticed she was very occupied with what she was doing. Therefore he stood there bored, for a little while before a wicked idea popped into his head.

Ichigo was almost done with the peanut butter slices when something wet and cold came in contact with her cheek she stopped what she was doing and wiped her cheek with her left hand then she held it in front of her, confused.

Ichigo looked to the side to see Kish sitting next to her with a jelly covered hand, he was laughing so hard his face grew pink. Ichigo smiled wickedly and once again pulled another jar of jam from the fridge.

Kish who was so occupied with the fact that he was laughing so hard he couldn't breathe that he did not notice she was getting ready for a jelly war. Until he felt something, cold and wet hit the side of his face.

He looked over to see Ichigo starring at him with an evil smile on her face. Kish pouted, scooped and threw more jelly at Ichigo, he missed because she ducked. She looked behind her when the jelly hit the wall behind her then she looked forward opened her mouth to say 'ha ha! You missed' but instead she got a mouth full of jelly, which covered most of her chin as well.

Kish pointed and laughed at the scene he was blessed with to watch. She then scooped allot of jelly out of her jar and walked towards him, Kish felt a little intimidated and ran out the door with his jelly. She followed him.

Then there was an epic battle of jelly in the hallway! Jelly everywhere!!! Sometimes missing but most of the time nailing the other person smack dab in the face! Jelly covered the walls and their clothes like heavy rain.

At one time Kish jumped on Ichigo and purred the entire jar on her, covering her in jelly only for her to do that same to him.

When the jars were empty, the walls covered in jelly and also when both of them looked like they have taken a bath in jelly they had somehow ran into the living room. They both fell on the couch looking at the others jelly covered sticky faces then they burst into a fit of laughter.

Ichigo still felt a lot of energy surging with in her so she stood up gabbed one of the fluffiest pillows of the couch and smacked Kish with it, a few feathers flew out. Kish smiled up at her, also picked up a pillow and smacked her with it. More feathers came out.

Then a pillow fight began!

**With Purin and Tart**

Purin walked out of a room dressed in a designer gown that was much to big for her, the straps kept falling off her shoulders so she constantly had to keep putting them back into place. She and tart found Zakuros room, and after raiding her closet which was full of in style nice clothes they soon figured out she was a model.

Purin loved to look at play with the fabrics of the clothes in her closet. Therefore, Tart had a fun idea after seeing how much she liked the dresses. He heard of an earth game called 'dress up'. Purin thought it was a wonderful idea and hugged the living day lights out of him for thinking of it.

"Taru Taru! Come on out you look great na no da!" Purin said pulling up her dress of the ground A low grumble came out of the room.

"I look like a dork!" tart grumped.

"No you don't! Trust Purin na no da!!!" Purin said happily, she walked into the room and physically pulled him out into the hall way. Tart was wearing a big sun hat, lots of furs and huge high heels.

"Purin I don't like this." Tart said in a low voice

"Aw come on tar tar, Purin is having fun! Tar tar should be having fun too!" Purin said she saw the embarrassing look on tarts face, and quickly thought up another game she likes to play.

"Lets go dig for worms na no da!" Purin said tart looked at her like she was crazy

"You want to what?" Tart asked

"Common Tar tar! Purin will show you na no da!" Purin said, tart has never heard of a game called digging for worms before, but he was sure it wasn't going to be pleasant, he could tell.

**With Lettuce and Pai**

"Finished!" Pai said standing back to look at his handy work. There was a new playhouse standing in the middle of the library, and a very colorful one at that.

"Wow! P-pai It's so big!" Lettuce said nearly dislocating her neck looking up at it.

Pai grabbed a rope, which lowered the 'bridge' and stepped to face Lettuce.

"After you" he said half bowing with his hand to the side. Lettuce blushed and hesitantly walked inside the play house. (with the baby doll she had found earlier in her hands of course)

Pai walked inside after her and closed the door behind him.


	32. Chapter 32

Here is the recap of the first fic.

Masaya left to the states to get the job he has wanted hist whole life.

The aliens house has an alarm.

The mews do not work at Café mew mew anymore.

Pai sees his father as a role model.

Pai hopes that one day his father would be proud of him even though he has passed on.

Pai thinks his weapon is girly.

No one knows what happened to their parents exactly.

Tart found some weird writing on the wall of the basement left by his mother years ago. They do not know what it means yet because it ends abruptly at the word "Under".

The alien trio's mother has striped deep blue of his power of the blue aqua many years ago.

The alien trio thanks Ichigo for helping them and

Deep blue wants them dead.

Deep blue has full access to the book that has the species laws in it. Its like the declaration of independence for them except is a book.

The page that states that if anybody helps their species in their time of need is Page 438

The liquid the aliens were infected with is like a boomerang, they are going to turn back into kids.

Deep blue has a countdown for when they are going to turn into kids, I wrote that is wasn't to far away.

Deep blue is dying and needs the mew aqua to survive. He has checked every planet in the universe, earth, which is there recent home is the remaining one.

The aliens moved the home in the woods near Mt. Fuji to there ship, because they were worried the humans would find it like last time.

Ug eats T-rex Treats.

**Final battle of deep blue and the good guys Outlines.**

Deep blue becomes all powerful because he now has the blue aqua.

he got the mew aqua because of the new trio in town

He acts like the hulk.

He is very angry.

Tsumi wants her brothers lives, but Deep blue wants the earth

Tsumi is powerful and is of use to Deep blue.

When she was a little girl he became her father because he lied to her.

His lie was he wanted her brother's lives too but he doesn't say why.

He never does.

When she tells him that their mission is accomplished he says that it is far from over.

She tells him that they are dead and they can go home now. (They aren't, their just unconscious.)

Then he tells her that she is weak and cares for so little and she is no longer of use to him.

Then he treats her like crap, which makes her cry.

The twins are pure evil they are with deep blue.

Tsumi becomes good and is a mew along with the others.

Then they battle.

Ichigo and Kishu against deep blue.

Mint against Zakuro, Mint says she will help Ryou.

Ryou is trying to make the machine work.

Pai and Lettuce against one of the twins.

Tsumi against the twin she fell in love with.

When Tart sees the weird looking liquid in the bottle in the machine, he tells Purin he recognizes it. Tart thinks and then he tells Purin that it was the same stuff that killed the dinosaurs.

Tart and Purin are trying to convince Ryou that Deep blue lied to him.

Ryou tries to convince them that they are wrong and what he thinks it will do.

then they convince him by telling him the full story and that they are on his side

They tell him that Deep blue is the evil ruler of their kind, and the rest of them want to help.

Ryou asks how he is supposed to trust them.

Tart knocks the bottle out of his hand and it crashes on the floor.

Ryou shouts in anger and screams what have you done? To the kid.

Purin points at the liquid and Ryou see's a jolly Rodger sign floating from the liquid.

Tart says do you really think that Deep blue really wants whats best if we are fighting him?

Ryou looks at Deep blue and sees Kish and Ichigo fighting them.

That's when he realizes that they are telling the truth.

With Mint and Zakuro:

They fight and fight and fight and fight.

Mint wins

Zakuro is badly hurt and is not moving.

Mint turns her back and starts to walk away.

Zakuro needs help and fast she yells.

Mint turns and see her role model badly injured.

She tries to look away but she cant.

She looks at Ryou and thinks he is in trouble. She starts to jog towards him.

Zakuro yells again and Mint stops this time and stands still looking at ryou and Zakuro back and forth.

Mint runs to Zakuro to help her up on to the ledge.

Tsumi and Ikiru:

Tsumi is Fighting with her weapon but she is holding back.

Ikiru notices and says 'you fight like a girl!'

Tsumi asks what it is supposed to mean.

He teases her but stopping in front of her while she is attacking.

She misses on purpose.

He shouts 'I knew it! You're holding back Tsumi! What's the matter Kichou?"

Tsumi slugs him and tells him not to call her that.

She shouts at him for him not to call her that.

And he says why not while flipping her onto her back. Then he says it's her real name.

She claims her name is Tsumi, and laughs at the 'nick name.'

She tells him to shut up and struggles.

He laughs at her weak attempts.

Then he lets go and holds her in front of him with his hands on her shoulders and tells her to hit him with all her might.

She clenches her fist and tries to hit him but she doesn't, she tries multiple times and they all fail.

Then he teases her about how she must like him.

She is stubborn and says she does not.

He teases her some more and kisses her cheek. She blush's

Then he says. 'You do'.

He mocks her and teases her until she if furious.

Then she doesn't hold back, he finds it to be a handful

She wins

Then when he is looking up at her she says, 'I did.'

Then she leaves.

Tsumi becomes a mew mew

And they defeated deep blue for the last time

Ryou betrays the aliens and looks like an ass but is forgiven

He builds a hologram machine to give Tsumi a human appearance

She is heart broken because Ikiru and Shinu remained loyal to Deep blue and died along with him in the crash, they were buried side by side next to purins parents…. And they live happily ever after and Tsumi trys to find hers..

Plans for Catch that kid :Double trouble:

Mint is going to betray the mews because of Ryou.

Ryou is going to team up with deep blue because he thinks he is tricking deep blue.

Deep blue knows that human brains are not very advanced, but Ryous is slightly advanced with the talents with machinery and mathematics. Deep blue wants to use his brain for his weapon.

Deep blues weapon is designed to take out an entire race of one species and it will only work one time with one shot.

It knows its target because its fuel is the blood of the enemy.

Ichigo tells Kish some secrets that she wouldn't tell anyone unless she really trusts them.

Keichiro and the other mews have to take care of Baby mews and baby aliens.

Mint looses it.

Mint runs off,

Mint runs into Ryou.

Ryou needs something of hers that was discovered by her father.

So he tries to romance her.

She always had a secret crush on him so it works.

When they are kids they have animal ears because the potion reacted with their animal genes

Pai's dads name is Kenkyaku.

Kish's sister's name is Tsumi, which means crime, but her real name is Kichou which means precious.

The twins have white hair and black hair and their names are Ikiru, and Shinu, they mean life and death

How I think it is going to be put together.

The aliens kidnap the mews. (End of Chapter ) **(Done)**

They find out that they can only zap three. Chapter **(Done)**

Minto and Zakuro know of the Mews abduction thanks to Keichiro (Chapter two)

The aliens ask Deep blue what to do with the mews. {Chapter } **(Done)**

The mews are still unconscious. {Chapter } **(Done)**

He tells him to kill them. {Chapter } **(Done)**

They don't want to. {Chapter } **(Done)**

Pai is a quick thinker therefore, he suggests that they try to get information of the mews from them, like the mews did to them. {Chapter } **(Done)**

Deep blue says fine, but they don't do it, they pretend. {Chapter} **(Done)**

Deep blue knows he is lieing but decides to play along then he calls the new recruits. {End of chapter two} **(Done)**

With M,Z,and K {Chapter three} **(Done)**

Keichiro tells them that they have to find the 4-D place. {Chapter } **(Done)**

The mews remind him that the aliens changed their locations since the last time they 'visited'. {chapter } **(Done)**

Keichiro tells them how he got the information of the new location. {chapter } **(Done)**

Then the mews transform and they are shocked to see mint has a new outfit. {Chapter} **(Done)**

Then they take the device and take off! {Chapter } **(Done)**

Meanwhile in the spooky dimension. Deep blue brings in the new recruits from the mother ship with his floating jelly sphere thingy. {Chapter **(Done)**

The new recruits are two brothers and Kish's older sister. {End of Chapter.}

That night, Kish spends time with Ichigo. {Chapter } **(Done)**

Pai spends time with Lettuce. {Chapter **(Done)**

Tart tries to spend time with Purin if she hold still for one moment. {End of Chapter four} **(Done)**

The next morning they are all awakend by the new recruites. (Chapter) **(Done)**

Kish's older sister has green hair just like him. (Chapter) **(Done)**

They think that they recruites are intruders and orders them to leave their ship. (Chapter five) (**Done in a different way)**

They say the catchy line of "Your ship?" then they kick them out. (Chapter ) (**Done)**

Kish tells them they have no right to do this! (Chapter) **(Done)**

then his sister turns around and shows him a document made by deep blue. (Chapter) **(Done)**

She calls him 'little brother'. (End of Chapter) **(Done)**

Then she throws him and the kids out. (Chapter) **(Done)**

Then they tell Deep blue the news. (End of Chapter.) **(Done)**

Chapter Seven Deep blue tells the readers his plan **(Done)**.

He needs to get rid of the human race and to do that he needs to make a weapon. **(Done)**

However, he has no talent to do just that. **(Done)**

Therefore, he tricks Ryou into making the machine because he has the right skill for it.

He tells Ryou that the machine will make a different planet a clone of earth.

(How the thing works)

It needs a small bottle full of human blood, so he has the new trio to go and fetch it for him.

The bottle has a little bit of alien poison in it just in case

Then he hands the bottle of blood to Ryou when the machine is finished.

Ryou asks if it is human blood, and he says there are some traces in it along with other earth creatures.

He has his suspicions but he believes it.

(Why Mint betrays the aliens.)

Ryou doesn't have enough money to make the machine so he needs mint, he tries to romance her.

She had always has a secret crush on him so it works.

(Why mint leaves Ryou)

She does not know why he did it when she does but Zakuro was hurt and that is all there is to it.

The aliens are roaming, then Kish is kicked in the back of the head by Zakuro by surprise **(Done)**

Then they fight. Yadda Yadda Yadda (Chapter Eight)

Then Keichiro asks them why they kidnapped the mews. (Chapter Eight) **(Done)**

They say they were ordered too. (Chapter Eight) **(Done)**

Then Zakuro says she cant imagine what they would have done to them if they didn't show up. (Chapter seven)

Then Pai tells how they could have killed them but they didn't. (Chapter Eight) **(done)**

They ask why and they tell them to mind there own bees wax (Chapter Eight)** (Done)**

Then Zakuro uses her whip thing to take away their weapons. (Chapter eight)**(Done)**

They reach for the ski (Chapter eight) **(Done)**

But then they claim to have a pain in their chest Then they start to glow. (Chapter eight **(done)**

Then we see deep blue counting down the minutes till the aliens transform. (Chapter eight.) **(Done)**

They turn to kids. (End of Chapter eight) **(Done)**

The mews and scientist take them to see Mints nanny. **(Done)**

Ideas for fill in Chapters.

Kish and Ichigo play with strawberries.** (Done)**

Kish is shy. **(Done)**

Lettuce is shy. **(Done)**

Ichigo tells her secret to Kish

Pai and Lettuce read books together **(Done)**

Pai tells Lettuce that he will protect her. (**Done)**

Tart tries to do stunts like Purin. **(Done**

Later that night Kish has a nightmare about what happened during the evacuation and wakes up in the middle of the night. (Done)

Kish and Ichigo play in the Garden. **(Done)**

They go to the beach and are attacked.

The recruits want some blood samples.

They get blood samples. **(Done)**

Tsumi (Kish's sister has a flashback of her past). (Done)

Her real name is Keichou, which I think means peach blossom. (Done

They find out that the blood samples are close to that of a mews. (Done)

Every one wonders why but Tsumi remains quiet.

They ask then she tells how her mother was a mew because of a freaky lab accident.

They ask her if her father was a mew but she said no, then they came to the conclusion that only females can become mews.

They insist she becomes a mew to boost her powers but she is against it. She hates the idea.

But the twins steal a pendant from Ryou anyway.

Deep blue has a flash back of why there are damages to the house and how the alien's mother managed to take the blue aqua away from him.

Pai talks to Lettuce about his father's sword and how he wishes to hold it some day. They do not know that they remember everything that happens to them.


End file.
